Quand une vague de flou voila la brume
by amourlafolle
Summary: Quand une Gryffondor mate un Serpentard, quand un vil serpent admire avec tendresse les habitudes d'une lionne... Quand deux êtres rivaux apprennent à se connaître... Quand une vague de flou voila la brume...
1. Fin de l'été

**Titre :**

_**Quand une vague de flou voila la brume…**_

(oui jsais c'est compliqué mais ca a une réelle signification, sisi !

Astuce : Traduction d'Hazy…)

**Disclaimer :**

_**La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce que j'en fais est tiré de ma propre imagination… Mais je reste fidèle à l'univers qu'a inventé la grande, la brillantissime et magnifique auteur JK Rowling.**_

**Message de l'auteur :**

_**Salut à tous les lecteurs, lectrices !**_

_**Arrivés par hasard, par envie ou par curiosité ; bienvenue !**_

_**Ceci est ma première FanFic', soyez indulgents… ^^**_

_**Ca cogite dans ma petite tête depuis octobre, voyez plutôt.**_

_**Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

**Rating : ****M**

_**Je ne sais pas trop parce que les personnages sont imprévisibles et des fois font ce qu'ils veulent sans que j'aie mon mot à dire… !**_

**Couple :**_**DM/HG**_

_**FIN DE L'ETE**_

Hermione ne savait comment remercier les Weasley de l'accueillir chaque vacances pour quelques semaines avant la rentrée. Elle voulait absolument prouver sa reconnaissance, mais lorsqu'elle en parla à Molly ou Arthur, tous deux lui répondirent que seule sa présence était un cadeau et refusèrent en chœur toute initiative de sa part.

Par exemple, elle voulu les emmener au restaurant, mais sans succès, car les Weasley savaient très bien qu'elle y dépenserait toutes ses économies. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Ses parents étaient moldus et perdaient beaucoup à convertir leur argent en mornilles ou galions. De ce fait, elle avait travaillé le premier mois de vacance dans la librairie Fleury&Botts afin de subvenir aux besoins scolaires. Elle passa ensuite une semaine avec ses parents et fut finalement invitée, comme chaque été, au Terrier.

Le deuxième jour de son arrivée, ils reçurent tous une lettre de Poudlard pour les fournitures scolaires, et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'Hermione décida ferme de leur offrir un beau cadeau ; les Weasley, la mine dépitée, regardait la liste en calculant à combien tout cela leur reviendraient. A beaucoup trop.

Alors sans rien dire à personne, ni même à Harry, car elle voulait que celui-ci garde l'argent de ses parents pour ses études futures, elle partit à la recherche d'un job.

Avec l'argent récolté, elle comptait pouvoir offrir les livres, les divers ingrédients, les quelques chaudrons et les nouvelles robes de sorcier pour tout les collégiens.

Malheureusement, les commerçants avaient déjà embauché leurs assistants depuis le début de l'été, et lorsqu'elle demanda chez Fleury&Botts, ceux-ci refusèrent poliment car ils avaient déjà trouvé une remplaçante à Hermione, qui n'était d'autre que la filleule de la vendeuse.

Mais celle-ci n'abandonna pas, et publia une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier, en évitant de mentionner son nom, étant donné que les Weasley y étaient abonnés.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Maître, Rosy a pensé que, vu la mort de sa mère Goli, une aide serait bienvenue dans ce manoir, et… »

- « Viens-en au fait ! » ordonna Lucius Malefoy à son dernier elfe de maison.

- « Rosy a lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin une annonce d'une femme à tout faire, Monsieur, et Rosy cru bon d'en avertir le Maître. »

- « Tu as bien fait, effectivement. Mais tu restes quand même dénuée de cerveau alors cesse d'utiliser le mot « penser », car il ne s'applique pas aux créatures de ton espèce !!! »

- « Bien Monsieur. Rosy peut-elle partir ? » répondit l'elfe de maison apeurée et pressée de se punir comme il se doit.

Narcissa fit alors remarquer à Lucius que Rosy n'avait pas tort, il leur fallait un autre elfe, mais cela était impossible. Le ministère avait décrété qu'aucun elfe de maison sera embauché jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et ce, depuis la petite révolte des elfes libres, début de cet été.

Son mari la regarda et lâcha :

- « Bien, engageons cette femme, nous la garderons seulement deux semaines, je m'arrangerai pour faire pression au ministère afin de rétablir l'ordre et qu'on puisse enfin s'acheter quelques elfes ! »

Lucius pris la Gazette laissée par Rosy et commença à lire l'annonce :

adolescente cherche ptts boulots :

ménage, babysitting, cuisine,…

pdt vac. scol.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione se rendait à présent tous les jours chez Fleury&Botts, car ceux-ci lui avaient gentiment proposé de l'aider en indiquant sur l'annonce leur adresse, afin qui les Weasley ne soient pas au courant.

Ce matin là, après 3 autres sans réponse, elle reçu une lettre d'un hibou au pelage d'un noir jais, et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son ami Harry Potter, qui avait les cheveux exactement de cette couleur. Cela eu pour effet de lui pincer le cœur car elle détestait plus qu'autre chose lui cacher son projet.

A peine eu-t-elle ouvert la lettre qu'un sourire grandit sur son visage soudain illuminé. La vendeuse de la librairie lui demanda alors :

- « Ca y est, Hermy ? T'es prise quelque part ? »

- « Oui ! Répondit-elle. C'est magnifique ! »

« Hoooo… » fit-elle en parcourant la lettre.

« Cette famille vient de perdre un elfe de maison. »

- « Et c'est où leur maison? »

- « Voyons voir, » dit-elle en retournant l'enveloppe. « Manoir Mal… » Elle ne put continuer. Elle lâcha la lettre et entrouvrit la bouche. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se décida enfin à parler :

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a fallu que ca tombe sur moi ! C'est hors de question ! J'attendrai une autre réponse positive ! »

- « Hermy, pourquoi tu refuses ? Tu sais bien que tu ne vas pas trouver si facilement une deuxième réponse de ce genre ! »

- « S'il te plait, Emma, ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas la famille Malefoy ?! Ils sont vils, et… cruels ! Et je hais leur fils Drago depuis ma première année à Poudlard ! »

- « Mais tu as besoin d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Essaye de passer au dessus de ça, et… »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Emma ne semblait pas comprendre.

- « De toutes manières, ils ne voudront pas de moi ! Je suis une sang de bourbe, ne l'oublie pas ! » coupa-t-elle, comme pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- « Hermy, » se risqua Emma, « je n'aime pas ce mot. Mais ca ne coûte rien d'essayer quand même. Et d'après ce que tu dis, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un. Et, dit elle enfin, je ne pense pas que le rang de ton sang leur posera problème. Au contraire, ils te traiteront plus en tant qu'elfe et non comme… »

- « Je ne vais pas passer deux semaines à cirer les pompes aux Malefoy ! » cria Hermione, hors d'elle, et s'en alla en claquant la porte de la librairie.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago en avait marre. Rosy était vraiment incompétente depuis la mort de sa mère. A son réveil, il lui avait ordonné de ranger son linge dans sa garde robe, et lorsqu'il était remonté dans sa chambre après son petit déjeuner, elle était seulement occupée de le pendre.

- « Rosy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? »

- « Rosy est désolée Monsieur, mais Rosy a du préparer le déjeuner de vos parents et le votre, ainsi que changer les draps des lits et nettoyer les… »

- « Ferme-la ! Je me fous de ce à quoi tu passes du temps ! Va-t-en, tu rangeras mon linge ce soir ! »

- « Bien, jeune Maître » dit-elle avant de transplaner dans le salon.

Drago était d'une humeur exécrable et n'avait même pas adressé la parole à ses parents de tout le déjeuner. Ces derniers ne s'étonnèrent plus de son comportement car ils savaient que celui-ci était dû à son entrée dans le monde mangemort.

Effectivement, seul dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit, les yeux fermés, Drago se repassait pour la énième fois la scène dans la tête.

_Il s'approcha, réprimant ses tremblements et son envie de vomir, de ce qui sera bientôt son Maître. Celui-ci lui ordonna de tendre son bras gauche, et lui fit prêter serment de le servir à jamais. Drago ne savait comment il avait réussi à prononcer le mot « oui » mais il se rappela de la douleur qui ensuivit le son. Il se retint alors d'hurler et se mordit la langue. Une fois son bras rendu noir, il s'en alla le plus vite possible et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'empêcha de pleurer, car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu son père fier de lui. Il s'observa dans le miroir et ne pu cacher une expression de dégoût à la vue de son reflet._

_Il ne l'avait pas voulu._

A présent, cette même expression de dégoût était revenue sur le visage du jeune Malefoy.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Très bien ! » dit à voix haute Hermione lors du souper.

Elle s'était enfin décidée à accepter l'offre, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres, et que les Weasley se retenaient de manger une deuxième assiette.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait interrompu tout le monde, elle rougit et s'excusa.

A la fin du repas, elle aida Mme Weasley à débarrasser la table et puis s'en alla dans le jardin « prendre l'air ». Harry, qui avait observé la scène, la suivit.

- « 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Ho, rien, Harry. J'avais juste envie de respirer le grand air frais de la camp… »

- « Stop ! Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'en a jamais profité. Tu es de plus en plus nerveuse, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et tu ne veux pas nous en parler. »

- « Quoi ? Mais comment-tu… ? »

Mais elle fut de nouveau interrompue par son ami.

- « J'ai appris à te connaitre, Hermione. Tu te ronges les ongles, tu regardes souvent au plafond et tu évites toute conversation qui parle de toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

Elle était prête à craquer, elle voulait libérer le poids qui pesait sur son cœur et se retint de pleurer dans les bras d'Harry.

- « Il n'y a rien, je t'assure, Harry. Bon, c'est vrai, » dit-elle en voyant le regard suspicieux d'Harry, « j'ai un peu peur de la rentrée. Cette année ca va être plus dur car l'année prochaine ce sera les Aspics et je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… »

- « 'Mione ! Tu sais bien que tu es à la hauteur ! Aux Buses, déjà, tu étais prête pour les Aspics. Et puis, ne te soucie pas de ça pour l'instant, nous ne rentrons qu'en 6ème année, et les Aspics sont pour la 7ème. »

Hermione sourit à son ami tant bien que mal car elle s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir sorti un pareil mensonge. Bras sens dessus dessous de l'autre, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_C'est avec plaisir que je réponds à votre offre_

_et que je vous confirme ma venue lundi 18 août, à 8 heures. _

_Bien à vous,_

_H. Granger._

- « Granger ? Ca me dit quelque chose. Pas à toi, Narcissa ? » interrogea Lucius.

- « … Non, je ne vois pas, désolée. » lui répondit-elle.

- « Rosy ! » cria Lucius.

Un petit « Bang ! » se fit entendre et l'elfe apparu devant son Maître.

- « Monsieur a appelé Rosy ? »

- « Dis à Drago de descendre de sa chambre immédiatement, j'ai à lui parler. »

- « Bien, Monsieur. »

Un second « Bang ! » se fit, mais cette fois résonna dans la chambre du jeune Malefoy, ce qui eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « Rosy ! Tu fais chier ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé ! »

- « Maître, votre père demande à vous parler. Il vous attend au salon. »

Et l'elfe s'éclipsa avant que Drago ait pu lui lancer une autre injure à la figure.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci avait descendu les escaliers et demanda à son père :

- « M'avez-vous appelé, père ? »

- « Drago, je voulais juste savoir si tu connaissais le nom Granger ? Il me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à retomber dessus… »

- « …Pourquoi ? »

- « C'est le nom de notre future… heu… disons, remplaçante de Goli. »

Drago sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ainsi, Hermione Granger, l'illustre intello de la classe, viendrait dans sa demeure, en tant que soubrette ? Cette idée se traduisit par un rictus.

En jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre que tenait son père, il put apercevoir la signature d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas mentionné son prénom. Un « tilt » venait de se faire dans sa tête.

- « Oui. Elle est à Serpentard et est la dernière descendante de l'illustre famille Granger. Vous ne connaissiez pas ? »

- « C'est pour cela alors que son nom me disait quelque chose. Il y a tellement de nobles familles de nos jours… Mais pourquoi cette fille voudrait-elle faire toutes ces tâches ménagères ? »

- « C'est souvent comme cela que ca se passe, je suppose, lorsque une puissante famille perd de son influence. Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant sa chambre d'un coup de tête.

Lucius ne le contraria pas, il faut déjà content d'avoir eu une conversation que l'on pouvait qualifier de normale avec son fils.

De retour dans sa pièce personnelle, Drago perfectionnait un plan diabolique si facilement créé par son cerveau tordu. L'image de Granger rampant à ses pieds le fit sourire.

- « Granger, demain tu serras à ma merci. » pensa-t-il.

Il était vrai que son père la connaissait, pour l'avoir déjà rencontrée peu avant sa rentrée en 2ème année. Mais cela fait si longtemps maintenant, et elle avait tellement changé physiquement que son père ne pourrait la reconnaitre. Car, même s'il l'avait aperçut lors de ses escapades Mangemorts, il avait la vue voilée par la capuche.

C'est en pensant à la jeune fille que Drago s'endormit, une expression satisfaite sur son visage.

**Voilà… suspens suspens…**

_**Reviews ???**_** Pour me motiver…**

**Vos impressions, vos réactions, vos avis et vos opinions me seront utiles et enrichissantes !**

**Thanks for reading !**

**Kiss**

**Amourlafolle alias Ode.**


	2. Le manoir Malefoy

_**) Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, ca m'a fait plaisir… (**_

_**Alors voilà, dorénavant, j'essayerai d'être hebdomadaire, et donc de poster de façon régulière les différents chapitres de ma FanFiction. **_

_**Et voici, sans plus tarder, la suite de **_**Quand une vague de flou voila la brume…**

_**Ps : personne n'a trouvé la signification du titre ?**_

**-- Bonne lecture !**

_**LE MANOIR MALEFOY**_

- « Pffff… Respire, Hermy, respire ! » se répétait sans cesse Hermione devant les portes du manoir Malefoy.

Afin d'excuser son absence, qui sera désormais journalière, il a fallu qu'elle use de son intelligence, ce qui ne fut pas si difficile.

Elle avait lu quelques semaines plus tôt dans la Gazette du Sorcier que ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient participer à des cours de Potions au réputé laboratoire « Marmitto&Cie » afin de se perfectionner dans la branche délicate qu'était l'art subtil des Potions (comme le dit si bien Rogue…). Elle a donc feint aux Weasley, persuadée que personne ne la contredirais ou tenterais de la rejoindre à ces fameux cours.

Elle avait visé juste. Ron lui en voulu de ne pas passer son temps avec ses deux amis, et Harry leva les yeux au plafond. C'était sa façon de lui dire combien il été exaspéré qu'elle ne pense qu'a l'école. S'ils savaient…

Et bien que Ron grogna et qu'Harry soupira, c'est le cœur serré qu'elle partit ce matin.

Un faible « TocTocToc » résonna dans le grand hall du manoir.

Une petite elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir. Soudain, Hermione se contracta. Elle avait apparemment oublié le point de vue des Malefoy sur son projet SALE. Mais la mémoire lui revint vivement en apercevant la pauvre créature devant elle.

- « Bon…Bonjour. Je suis Mlle Granger, je voudrais voir M. Malefoy. »

- « Veuillez patienter quelques instants s'il vous plaît. »

Quelques minutes passèrent où Hermione songea vainement de s'enfuir en toute hâte.

- « Vous pouvez entrer Mlle Granger. M. Malefoy vous attend au salon. »

Hermione pénétra dans le hall mal éclairé et pu apercevoir quelques objets mis en décoration qui provenaient sans nul doute de la magie noire. Elle avança lentement sur un beau tapis pourpre, explorant la pièce de ses yeux grands ouverts. Mais ce qu'elle vit alors l'immobilisa.

Son ennemi de toujours se trouvait là, à sa gauche, penché sur la rampe d'un élégant escalier. Il la scrutait dans la pénombre les bras croisés. Il n'était qu'en robe de chambre, compte tenu de l'heure sans doute. Hermione regarda tout d'abord la tête de son ennemi et baissa ensuite son regard sur le torse impubère que laissait voir l'ouverture de sa légère tenue. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle décida de se reprendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fût interrompue :

- « Granger, si tu es venue ici, c'est parce-que tu le veux. Alors tu es Hazy Granger, tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentard et noble. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que le blond monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Hermione ferma sa bouche restée pendante durant le bref discours de bienvenue de Drago.

Une voix grave la fît sursauter :

- « Mlle Granger ? Ne soyez pas si timide, voyons ! Venez donc ! »

Elle inspira un grand coup et parcouru en vitesse le reste du hall. Elle entra dans le salon, où plusieurs divans en cuir noir trônaient, et remarqua Lucius Malefoy assit sur le plus imposant.

- « Bonjour monsieur Malefoy. » lâcha-t-elle en un seul souffle, la tête baissée.

- « Mlle Granger. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago ricanait seul dans sa chambre. Cette sang-de-bourbe avait eut le culot de venir jusqu'ici ? Il le lui fera regretter.

Mais vint alors une question. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Il ne préféra pas laisser aller le peu d'imagination qu'il avait.

Le regard de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas échappé. Loin de là. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller, il avait juste enfilé sa robe de chambre. Et alors ? Il était chez lui, tout de même. Et c'était les vacances. Il fût parcouru d'un frisson en se revoyant la scène ;

le regard de Granger, tête levée, expression de surprise.

Mais il était hors de question de se laisser sournoisement submerger par des idées saugrenues …et détestables, qui plus est.

Il se coucha sur son lit, fermant les yeux. Une panique l'atteignît alors. Et si son père la reconnaissait finalement ? Et si cette idiote mademoiselle-je-sais-tout avait décidé de ne pas mentir et d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Non, elle ne devait pas être si insensée que ça. Quoi que… Pour venir ici, elle devait bien l'être un peu.

Drago secoua la tête, se résigna à penser à autre chose que cette fille. Il devrait s'en occuper sans doute bientôt, alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Il ouvrit sa garde-robe d'un geste nonchalant et éparpilla ses habits un peu partout dans la pièce. C'était une des nombreuses habitudes de petit fils-de-riche que Drago avait pour choisir correctement sa tenue du jour.

___________________________________________________________________________

S'ensuivit alors une brève conversation dans laquelle Hermione ne pût s'empêcher d'être étonnée que le père de Drago ne la reconnaissait pas. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ses origines, sa vocation, son prénom, … elle mentit plus que jamais et, tout en n'osant pas le croire, suivait les conseils de Drago. Comme pour clore la discussion, il ajouta :

- « Je suis navré de ce qu'il vous arrive, Hazy. C'est avec plaisir que nous vous engageons. Bien que vous ne logiez pas ici, nous avons toujours une chambre de secours. Elle est à votre disposition. Vous y trouverez votre tenue ainsi que la liste des choses à faire. Mais je vous prierai de ne commencer que cet après midi. Prenez cette matinée pour vous familiariser avec notre manoir. Mon fils, Drago,… vous le connaissez n'est-ce-pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, se rappelant qu'elle était une pure Serpentard, et donc, une condisciple de ce serpent.

- « Hé bien, sa chambre est au premier, deuxième porte sur votre gauche. Allez le trouver pour qu'il vous fasse visiter notre demeure après avoir déposé votre sac dans votre pièce. Elle se trouve au deuxième étage, tout de suite sur votre droite. »

- « M… Merci. » répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce le plus naturellement possible.

Une fois de retour dans le grand hall, elle souffla longuement. Elle réfléchi un peu plus à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle avait été acceptée, mais elle avait prise une autre identité. Désormais elle s'appelait Hazy, était de sang pur et avait un caractère digne de sa maison. Pire encore, elle était camarade avec Drago. En pensant à ce dernier, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Merlin n'avait-il pas prévenu son cher père qu'elle n'était qu'une stupide sang-de-bourbe ? Pourquoi voulait-il la voir, ici, chez lui ?

Sa confusion ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle repensa à sa réaction face au blond. Que lui avait-il prit pour qu'elle pose sur ce torse un regard… doux ?

C'est en se sentant si seule et perdue qu'elle monta les escaliers. Arrivée au premier, elle vit la porte de Drago et fût très tentée d'aller voir l'intimité du blond, mais son esprit rationnel l'entraîna au deuxième étage, dans la pièce qui lui était attribuée.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago, presque torse-nu avec sa chemise claire à longues manches largement ouverte, ferma d'un coup sec la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon noir. Il interrompit son geste lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant des escaliers. Il leva brusquement la tête et haussa un sourcil.

Si cet instant n'avait pas été autant chargé de suspens, tout observateur de la scène frissonnerait devant ce jeune-homme. Celui-ci s'avança prudemment vers la porte et tendit l'oreille. Les bruits de pas cessèrent alors soudainement de résonner.

A ce moment précis, Drago pouvait aller jusqu'à entendre le soufflement de cette créature qui montait ces escaliers. Il pouvait percevoir chaque mouvement de ses cils et chaque battement de son cœur. Presque inconsciemment, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais fût incapable de poursuivre son geste.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit que l'autre personne avait décidé de continuer son chemin, et les pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Drago lâcha la poignée et tourna les talons.

Il s'assit avec désinvolture sur le lit gris métallisé qui ornait sa chambre et soupira longuement. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher car il ne pouvait se cacher que c'était Granger qui était derrière ce mur il y a quelques secondes.

« Mais que se passe-t-il, par Merlin ? Je deviens complètement dingue ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé depuis juin dernier, mais quand même… En plus, elle a le sang si impur… Quel dommage. Quel gâchis. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Rrrah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ressaisis-toi, Drago ! »

Ce combat qu'il se livrait intérieurement lui semblait interminable et surtout sans échappatoire. Il ne savait comment expliquer son comportement trop excessif envers elle.

Un timide frappement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se leva lentement, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

…

**Ca vous a plu ???**

**Reviews, please !!! Thanks**


	3. Entre travail et réflexions

_**Voici un chapitre en plus !**_

_**En espérant que cette lecture vous sera agréable, …**_

**ENTRE TRAVAIL ET REFLEXIONS**

Le cœur d'Hermione remonta dans sa gorge, son sang battait violement dans ses veines, sa bouche tremblait légèrement et elle ne sut puiser la force nécessaire pour descendre son bras levé, devant ce qui était la seconde d'avant une simple porte.

Drago se tenait là, juste devant elle, sans se rendre compte qu'il lui offrait une vue imprenable sur son torse. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui murmura :

- « Bin quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Granger ? On m'admire ? »

- « Tu rêves, Malefoy ! » lui répliqua-t-elle, avec une colère contrôlée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

Elle se le demandait elle-même.

- « Ton père m'envoie pour que tu me montres le manoir. »

Sans prévenir, elle plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sous le menton de Malefoy. Ce geste le fit sursauter, et il leva un sourcil.

- « Que… ? » s'indigna-t-il.

- « La ferme, Malefoy ! » lui murmura-t-elle en le poussant l'intérieur de la chambre.

- « Mais… !? »

- « Si tu veux pas que l'histoire se répète, je te conseille de la boucler et de répondre à mes questions. »

Elle observa le visage du blond. Il avait l'air de détester cette situation de soumission, surtout face à elle. Comme elle venait de l'insinuer, cette scène était déjà arrivée et cette fois là fut un échec cuisant pour lui. Il s'était ramassé une bonne droite dans la figure. Repensant à tout cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle continua d'avancer tout en le menaçant de sa baguette, qui les séparait d'une distance raisonnable.

Drago, à la vue de ce morceau de bois, recula un peu plus et finit par tomber sur son lit.

- « Tu comptes me violer, Granger ? » lança le jeune-homme, surprit par son propre lit.

- « Vas te faire voir, Malefoy » lâcha la brune en rougissant à la vue de la chemise négligemment ouverte en face d'elle.

«Dis-moi pourquoi tu me laisse entrer dans ton manoir ? Pourquoi tu me permets de venir ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as conseillé ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à ton… »

- « Ho ! Granger ! Pas la peine d'hausser le ton ! Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante. »

- « Pas tant que je ne sache pas pourquoi tu me permets d'être là. »

- « Parce-que je ferais de toi tout ce que je veux.»

Il avait dit cela d'une telle façon qu'Hermione se sentit fléchir tant elle le trouvait sensuel à cet instant. Mais elle essaya de se concentrer et répondit :

- « Ne me dis pas que c'est juste pour me voir repasser tes chemises ? »

___________________________________________________________________________

A ces mots, le jeune homme s'imagina involontairement Granger repasser ses vêtements, le sourire aux lèvres et en tenue… légère. Cette idée lui donnait étrangement chaud.

- « Je visais plutôt les toilettes, Granger. »

- « Ho vraiment ? Hé bien, dans ce cas, au revoir. »

La jeune femme voulu partir, mais Drago la retint par le bras.

- « Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Tu ne me vois pas assez à Poudlard ? »

- « Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! Lâche-moi maintenant. »

Drago la fixa et déclara :

- « Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, Granger, car tu sais aussi bien que moi que si mes parents apprennent ta véritable identité, ils te feront souffrir. C'est la guerre, souviens-toi.»

La brune ne répondit pas mais elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle dégagea son bras de l'emprise du blond et déclara d'une voix adoucie:

- « Bon, tu me la fais, cette visite guidée ? »

- « Je finis de m'habiller, et je viens. »

Granger resta plantée devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

- « Heu… si tu veux bien me laisser ? … »

Elle parut surprise et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle rougit légèrement et tourna les talons, s'en allant en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le jeune-homme soupira et ferma les yeux.

Merlin ! Qu'elle est imprévisible ! Il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. D'un autre côté, cela rendait la chose plus amusante. La forcer à la soumission, voilà ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait indirectement dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause ses parents. Sa voix s'est aussitôt adoucie mais pourtant elle n'a rien relevé.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fit glisser par terre sa chemise claire, en prit une autre verte foncée, l'enfila en vitesse et sortit hors de sa chambre rejoindre Granger.

___________________________________________________________________________

Après ce bref accrochage, il n'y eut plus vraiment d'incidents majeurs au cours de cette matinée. Ils effectuèrent le tour du manoir, Drago lui montra avec une certaine fierté les moindres recoins de sa demeure et Hermione ne parla quasi-plus.

A midi, elle fut invitée à manger à la table des Malefoy, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le repas se passa tranquillement, malgré quelques questions gênantes où Hermione du ruser. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile puisqu'elle sentait sans cesse le regard du blond se poser sur elle toutes les minutes.

Puis, elle sortit de table. Elle avait à faire. Il lui était confié l'entretien des chambres et d'autres pièces, repassage et rangement des vêtements, et même un peu de jardinage. Rosy s'occupait de la cuisine, du nettoyage des sols et des draps, d'aller ouvrir aux invités et de faire les courses.

Pour l'heure, Hermione devait ranger le linge accumulé et à l'abandon depuis quelques jours par l'elfe de maison surpassée. Elle se dirigea dans la buanderie, là ou se formaient trois tas de linge -heureusement- plié. La jeune femme soupira en pensant à la pauvre Rosy qui était complètement surchargée. Les Malefoy n'en avaient que faire, ils continuaient de mener leur petite vie confortable, ne se souciant guère d'une petite créature triste et affectée par la mort de sa mère.

Décidant qu'elle avait assez vu son ennemi pour la journée, elle prit le linge de Narcissa Malefoy et se rendit dans sa chambre. Hermione n'avait pas été surprise d'apprendre lors de la visite que Lucius et sa femme faisaient chambre à part.

Elle posa le linge sur le lit et ouvrit l'armoire pour commencer à gagner de l'argent.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago n'avait jamais regardé une fille manger.

Ho si, bien sûr, il avait déjà vu quelques filles de sa maison au moment du repas, il avait déjà vu ce garçon-manqué de Millicent avaler trois assiettes d'affilée et il avait déjà vu (un peu trop souvent à son goût) Pansy bouffer les Gryffondors. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avec elle, c'était différent.

Elle coupait tout d'abord sa nourriture, calmement, puis prenait avec délicatesse un morceau minutieusement choisit, ouvrit la bouche doucement et y déposa la nourriture pour enfin mâcher et avaler silencieusement. C'était un magnifique spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

Hélas, et là fut tout son malheur, elle quitta la table afin de se mettre au travail.

Soudain conscient de ce qu'il faisait l'instant d'avant, c'est-à-dire admirer une sang-de-bourbe manger, il déglutit difficilement en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il lui prenait. Mais il fut interrompu par son père. Celui-ci déclara :

- « Drago, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je te tiens informé que le Maître t'as choisi une mission. Alors ne sois pas étonné lorsque tu sentiras ta marque t'appeler car cela ne saurait se produire que bientôt. »

Il avait totalement oublié. Alors que c'est ce à quoi il pensait jour et nuit, l'obsédant complètement. Il était mangemort. Il était esclave d'un mage noir.

Il afficha une mine impatiente sur son visage pour que ses parents ne se doutent de rien. Il croisa le regard de son père et celui-ci lui sourit fièrement. Sa mère, par contre, ne semblait pas du tout rassurée. Il quitta alors la table et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

…

_**Hey oui, dur retour à la réalité pour notre petit Drago…**_

_**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !**_

… _**ca vous donne du temps pour me mettre des**___**reviews**_**…**_

_**- c'était bien tenté, hein ? Il ne me reste plus qu'a espérer que ça marche… -**_


	4. Mission sous l'orage

_**) Thanks for your reviews (**_

_**Chaque jeudi, vous êtes nombreux à lire le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Ca me ferait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez… Quand je fais lire ma Fic à mes amies, je peux regarder leurs visages et observer leurs réactions. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est impossible. Mais contribuez à mon bonheur en inscrivant vos impressions, vos critiques, vos réactions dans une petite (toute petite ?) review…**_

_**Merci et**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**MISSION SOUS L'ORAGE**

Deux ou trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans une routine qui s'était installée.  
Sans que Drago ni Hermione ne le décident, entre eux s'était initié une sorte de pacte qui consistait à ne plus parler à l'autre (en tout cas le moins possible), et de ne plus être dans la même pièce ensemble, voire même ne plus se croiser.

Hermione ne s'expliquait pas son attitude. Se mettre à mater un Serpentard, non mais !

Et chaque soir, elle se faisait quasi-harcelée par Ron. Il lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée, ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau sur la préparation d'une potion et tout ce genre de petits trucs qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

- « Ron, lâche-moi un peu, s'il te plait ! J'ai déjà Potions toute la journée, alors ne commence pas à m'en parler le soir. »

Harry lui avait alors confié que le comportement soudain attentif de Ron s'expliquait peut-être par le livre qu'il avait reçu il y a quelques jours : _Comment charmer une charmante sorcière ?_

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications car il savait que cela suffirait pour qu'elle comprenne. Effectivement, Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au roux.

Malheureusement pour le trio, car Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour lui.

- « J'te comprends 'Mione, mais moi je sais pas quoi lui dire. S'il doit abandonner ou s'il doit continuer de te saouler »

- « Harry, ne dis rien. J'irais lui parler. »

- « Ouais, tu l'avais déjà dit. »

- « Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile. »

Hermione regarda à terre. Ils étaient tous les deux au fond du jardin, devenu un véritable havre de paix pour eux et aussi leur lieu de confessions préféré.

___________________________________________________________________________

C'est avec des efforts qui lui semblèrent surhumains qu'il parvenait à ne pas la regarder ou bien lui parler. Alors que ces derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, il se rappela douloureusement qu'il existait d'autres occupations que de voyager dans ses pensées.

En effet, alors qu'il dormait dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, il fut réveillé par une vive douleur au niveau de son bras gauche. Il regarda le réveil. Trois heures du matin.

Il enfila des vêtements en vitesse tout en demandant à Rosy d'appeler son père.

Le blond ne savait pas encore transplaner, ce pourquoi il avait besoin de son paternel pour qu'il le conduise au repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Drago se concentrait pour ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions, partagées entre l'angoisse et la peur. Lucius Malefoy apparu alors et son fils, sans un mot, s'agrippa à son bras pour transplaner sans attendre.

Pendant le court voyage, Drago se serra un peu plus contre son père, émut d'être si proche de lui et cherchant désespérément du réconfort. Cet homme, qu'il s'était toujours juré de ressembler, ne lui avait jamais fait aucune étreinte ou montré une quelconque preuve d'amour. Le seul sentiment que Drago avait su retirer hors de son père était la fierté. Ce fut lorsqu'il devenu mangemort. Son père se raidit face au rapprochement soudain de son fils et le lâcha subitement. Drago atterrit brusquement à genoux sur une pelouse humide, son père à quelques mètres, debout devant lui. Il avait le cœur serré mais ne le montra pas.

- « C'est ici que je t'attends. Vas ! »

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte du vieux bâtiment. Ce lieu renfermait un horrible souvenir, celui où il avait choisit son camp. Inspirant un bon coup, il entra.

- « Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-on.

Drago se retrouva sans baguette et hurla :

- « Mais c'est moi ! Drago Malefoy ! Le Maître a demandé à me voir ! »

- « Ha, notre petit nouveau ! Saches que la prochaine fois, il faudra te présenter quand tu es dehors ! Et pas après ! Tu as eu de la chance que c'est ce sortilège qui m'est venu à l'esprit, et pas celui de la Mort… »

- « Non, c'est toi qui a eu de la chance. Car si tu m'avais tué, je ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait apprécié. »

Il ramassa sa baguette et pénétra dans une toute autre pièce, où l'ambiance était glacée et où l'on pouvait sentir la peur de chacun des sorciers présents. Un homme au visage pâle et aux yeux rouges se leva et fit signe à Drago de s'approcher.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pleine de sueur, Hermione poussa un petit cri. Elle venait de cauchemarder.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 3h30 du matin. Elle soupira longuement, enfila son peignoir et descendit les escaliers. Elle s'assit mollement dans le fauteuil du salon tout en buvant une tasse de thé qu'elle s'était préparée en vitesse.

C'était toujours pareil. Lorsqu'il y avait du tonnerre, elle était nerveuse et passait une très mauvaise et longue nuit.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant des escaliers, mais fut rassurée quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Harry.

- « Harry, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fais peur… »

- « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » répondit-il en souriant.

- « C'est pas ça, mais je m'attendais pas à te voir. »

- « …Moi non plus. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle tout en lui posant son regard perçant.

- « 'Mione, j'tai pas encore dit… Dumbledore. Il va me donner des cours privés cette année. »

- « Quoi comme cours ? »

- « Je sais pas, mais il a dit que ça m'aiderait à vaincre Voldemort. »

- « Ho Harry… Hi ! » cria-t-elle en entendant la foudre s'abattre non loin de là.

- « C'est l'orage qui te rend si nerveuse ? »

Elle essaya de sourire mais grimaça plus qu'autre chose. Harry lui avait confié ce qui lui pesait depuis le début de la semaine, et voulait à son tour rassurer Hermione.

- « Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, tu sais. »

- « Moi si, j'adore. Ca me détend presque. »

- « Tu rigoles ? Aimer l'orage, mais… » s'indigna-t-elle.

Mais Harry l'interrompit tout en soulevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait le front:

- « Enfin, tu oublies que l'éclair et moi, ça fait un. »

Hermione éclata de rire mais se stoppa net lorsque la foudre frappa de nouveau. Elle s'approchait.

Harry se leva et lui tendit la main :

- « Viens, 'Mione. »

Elle lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner par son ami jusqu'à la porte du jardin.

- « Allez, viens. » répéta-t-il.

- « Mais tu n'y penses pas ? On est en pyjama et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il pleut des cordes dehors, même qu'il y a de la foudre pas loin !!! »

- « Justement ! »

Et en quelques secondes elle se retrouvait dehors, en plein milieu du jardin des Weasley, complètement trempée, dans les bras d'Harry, qui la faisait tournoyer sous le ciel noir.

___________________________________________________________________________

D'un geste de la main, _il_ ordonna à ses serviteurs de le laisser seul avec Drago.

Seul _son_ gros serpent, Nagini, resta dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- « Je t'ai trouvé une mission. On va la considérer comme preuve de ton dévouement. Si tu réussis, tu seras pour moi un homme de confiance. En revanche, si tu échoues… »

Il marqua un blanc afin que le blond qui tremblait devant lui puisse s'imaginer toutes les horreurs possibles.

- « Je veux que tu tues, Drago. »

L'adolescent ferma les yeux très forts, comme si cela allait empêcher le Mage Noir de poursuivre. A vrai dire, il voulait surtout être ailleurs.

- « Je veux que tu tues Albus Dumbledore, ton directeur. »

- « … Je… »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le courage de dire.

- « Une fois ce veillard tué, j'aurais le champ libre pour Potter. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je veux que tu t'en occupes car tu es un de ses élèves, et jamais il ne se doutera que tu es mangemort. Tues-le, et tu seras récompensé. Maintenant, vas, réfléchis et obéis. »

Drago ne sait plus comment il parvint à sortir de la pièce, ni a se retrouver dans sa chambre, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était complètement perdu et qu'il était 4h18 du matin.

…_**Quelle nuit pour nos deux héros !!!**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous mes lecteurs !**_


	5. Vendredi soir

_**Nous sommes jeudi !!! Voici donc le 5**__**ème**__** chapitre de**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quand une vague de flou voila la brume

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez vos reviews ! ^^**_

**VENDREDI SOIR**

- « Ho, s'il te plait, Hermione, dis oui ! Une soirée entre amis ! Avant la rentrée ! »

Hermione ne savait que répondre à ses amis. Après tout, c'était un vendredi soir et le week-end, elle ne devait pas travailler. Mais elle ne savait pas si les attractions des foires sorcières l'amuseraient. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Ils avaient raison, après tout. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés rien qu'a trois, pour se divertir.

- « Bon, c'est d'accord les garçons. Mais à une condition. »

- « Laquelle ? » dirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

- « Vous me payez chacun une Bière-Au-Beurre. »

- « Ok ma petite Hermy ! De toute manière, je comptais t'en payer une ! » déclara Ron tout en rougissant légèrement.

- « Je… C'est gentil, Ron ! Entre amis, ca se fait ! » risqua-t-elle.

Mais le roux ne semblait pas comprendre et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Bon, je vais y aller moi, sinon le prof de Potions va pas être content. »

- « Bonne journée. » lui souhaita Harry.

- « A ce soir ! Et ne sois pas en retard pour notre sortie ! » lui lança Ron.

- « Salut ! T'inquiètes, Ron… » dit elle en vitesse avant de partir.

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de sa dure semaine et elle fut bien contente d'avoir accepté l'invitation des garçons.

C'est également ce jour là qu'elle devait recevoir sa paie pour la semaine.

« Plus qu'une semaine Hermy, et ça y est ! T'as l'argent, tu oublies cette horrible histoire avec Malefoy et tu fais plaisir aux Weasley la veille de la rentrée. » conclua-t-elle.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Rosy, vas ouvrir ! » ordonna Narcissa Malefoy à son elfe de maison.

Des voix raisonnèrent alors dans le hall, et Drago se raidit.

Toute sa bande était là. « Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent foutre ici ? Et Granger ! Si jamais ils la voie !» pensa-t-il.

- « Mère… vous permettez ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Vas donc, Drago. »

Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec sa mère, elle lui avait annoncé que ce soir elle partirait avec Lucius au repère et ne reviendraient pas avant demain, dans la matinée.

Il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers le hall quand une fille à la tête de bouledogue lui sauta au cou et cria :

- « Drakichou ! Comment vas-tu ! On est venu te rendre une… »

- « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Pansy ! Salut les autres. Suivez-moi ! »

Et il les entraina dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils croisent l'intruse.

Une fois la porte fermée, ses amis à l'intérieur, il déclara :

- « Quoi ?! »

- « On te dérange, peut-être ? » lança Blaise, apparemment vexé par le manque d'enthousiasme du blond.

- « Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est juste que… ma chambre, c'est mieux pour parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez un plan pour traumatiser les 1ère année à la rentrée ? »

- « Drago, on l'a déjà échafaudé, ce plan. Non, on est venu te parler de la fête foraine qu'il y avait ce soir, dans un village pas loin. » répondit Flint.

- « Ca te divertirais, parce qu'il paraît que depuis que tu as… » commença Pansy mais elle fut interrompue par Blaise :

- « Tais toi, Pansy. »

- « Non, quoi ? Depuis que quoi ? » demanda Drago, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- « Bah, nos parents nous ont dit que tu es devenu… mangemort maintenant. Et que donc tu ne rigolais plus vraiment. Alors on a tous eu cette idée de sortie. »

Un instant passa sans qu'aucun n'osait parler. Drago opta pour la défense.

- « et alors ? Je suis le premier de nous à l'être, quoi que cela soit normal. Mais si vous croyez que je suis juste mangemort comme ça… Ha ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission. »

A nouveau, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Un silence de respect.

Reprenant confiance en lui, il ajouta :

- « Et si pour fêter ça, on allait à cette foire ? »

___________________________________________________________________________

Souriant à pleines dents, Hermione comptait son argent. Elle avait fini sa journée et était assise sur un banc en attendant le Magicobus. Elle avait reçu la moitié de sa paye, la première semaine s'étant déjà écoulée. Elle n'avait pas aperçut le blond de la journée, mais elle savait qu'il avait reçut ses amis.

Maintenant c'était le week-end. Elle soupira de contentement et était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait cette fête foraine magique.

De retour au Terrier, Ron l'accueilli en annonçant que le souper était prêt. Ils mangeraient plus tôt pour profiter un maximum de cette soirée de détente.

A table, elle eu vite fait de sentir qu'Harry était tout excité et ne tenait quasi-plus en place, lui non plus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette foire sorcière.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Une vraie complicité s'était installée entre eux depuis le début des vacances, et elle ne s'était que renforcée la veille, lors de l'orage. _Après ce moment de pure débauche, ils se sont respectivement lancé un sortilège de réchauffement pour que leurs habits puissent sécher._

_Ils s'étaient ensuite tous deux installés au salon et emmitouflés dans une seule couverture. _

_Le lendemain, Ron les avait retrouvés ensemble, dormant profondément._

_Il râla un peu au déjeuner mais il fit place à sa bonne humeur lorsqu'Hermione avait accepté de venir à la foire, ce soir._

Après avoir fini de manger, elle alla se préparer. Elle enfila une fine robe bleue ciel, avec un léger maquillage et une simple coiffure. Le tout donnait une Hermione ravissante.

Bras sens dessus dessous, elle tenait Ron à sa gauche et Harry à sa droite, et tous les trois marchèrent tranquillement vers le village voisin.

« Cette soirée va être géniale » pensait-elle. Elle ne savait évidemment pas ce qui l'attendait.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Drakichouuu ! Tu viens ?! »

- « Rrrah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me taper sur le système ! J'ai besoin d'évacuer et elle va me pomper toute la soirée ! Les gars, je compte sur vous pour ne pas me laisser seul avec elle plus de deux minutes, sinon il y aura un meurtre ce soir à la foire ! »

Il enfila sa veste noire et quitta sa chambre en compagnie de ses amis. Les filles, Pansy et Millicent, les attendaient en bas.

- « Bah alors, t'en as mis du temps ! T'es pire que moi ! »

- « Première chose : je ne suis pas ton Drakichou ! Deuxième chose : je suis chez moi, et je m'apprête à la vitesse que je veux, et troisièmement, je suis là pour me détendre, ok ? Alors ferme la le plus possible ! »

Il savait qu'il était odieux avec elle, mais il estima qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ca ou bien péter les plombs. Autant tout mettre au clair avec elle.

Mais ce que Drago savait aussi, c'est que ca ne servirait à rien. Elle se tairait pendant seulement cinq minutes, au mieux. Mais après tout, il aimait bien cette fille.

C'est alors avec le sourire que toute leur bande sortit du manoir.

Ils enfourchèrent chacun un balai et décolèrent silencieusement.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il adorait voler, et il du reconnaitre qu'un beau coucher de soleil et un air doux et chaud qui lui fouettaient son visage lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

Ils atterrirent alors et entrèrent directement dans la fête des sorciers.

Drago se sentait merveilleusement bien. Ce soir, il n'était pas mangemort, il était un enfant.

Il y avait énormément de monde et il sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être semer Pansy.

Des lettres flottaient dans l'air et clignotaient de toutes les couleurs et de tous les côtés.

_« Barbe à Maman» « Spectacle époustouflant de Scrouts à Pétard » « stand de tir… au sort ! » « Palais des glaces magiques » « L'attraction de la Peur, avec de vrais vampires »_

_« Show humoristique des hiboux dressés »_ et bien d'autres encore.

Ils se décidèrent pour le _stand de tir… au sort_, car aucun d'eux ne connaissaient cette attraction. C'est là qu'il la vit : elle lançait un sort sur une sorte de gnome qui tenait une cible entre les mains. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était avec un rouquin et grand à lunettes. Il enleva directement son sourire, et s'avança.

Ses amis ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. Goyle lu :

- « Stand de tir… au sort ! Visez juste, une peluche pour 5 touches sur la cible ! »

- « Ferme-la ! Regarde qui est là. » lui répondit Blaise qui avait suivit Drago du regard.

Ils étaient à présent juste derrière le trio qui regardait Granger tirer.

Au moment où le blond ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer sa présence, un grand cri de victoire le fit sursauter.

_**Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qui ou quoi le fait sursauter ???**_

_**Vos idées ?**_

_**Suspens Suspens, chers lecteurs…**_


	6. Strange parfum, partie 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Félicitations à **__**nini**__** d'avoir trouvé à qui appartenait ce cri de victoire !**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant, si pas plus, que les autres, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

**STRANGE PARFUM**

**Partie 1**

- « Yessss ! J'ai droit à une peluche ! Jsuis la meilleure, je… »

Elle devait halluciner. Malefoy, devant elle, maintenant, ici.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage du garçon et il lâcha froidement:

- « Alors, Granger ? On se croit la meilleure ? »

- « Mais je suis _naturellement_ la meilleure. » lui répond-elle sur un ton encore plus froid.

Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint et Millicent ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ces deux là se livraient un petit combat qui était un peu trop personnel alors que d'habitude Drago se jetait sur Harry et Hermione se contentait de fusiller du regard Pansy.

- « Ma peluche, s'il vous plaît. Merci. Venez les garçons, on se casse d'ici. »

- « J'ai pas fini, Granger. » lança Drago.

Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Ses paroles lui feraient du mal et elle préféra continuer d'avancer mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit :

- « On se voit lundi chez moi, alors ? Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Potty et le roux ? »

Elle se retourna alors lentement, s'avança vers Malefoy et ne se stoppa qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage :

- « Moi ? Chez toi ? Arrêtes de fantasmer tout haut crétin ! Et une partie à quatre, ca ne m'intéresse pas, désolée. »

Drago devint rouge de colère mais cette fois ce fut Pansy qui répliqua :

- « Sale sang de bourbe! Si tu crois que Drago… »

- « Je ne crois rien du tout, j'interprète. Mais faut pas être vexée parce qu'il ne t'as pas invitée ! Jte laisse ma place si tu veux. T'as qu'à dire à Crabbe et Goyle de prendre celles d'Harry et Ron. »

Puis, elle regarda Drago et ajouta : « On préfère rester à trois. »

Sur ce, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons, entrainant ses deux meilleurs amis avec elle. Quelques minutes passèrent où apparemment Harry et Ron hésitèrent de parler. Ce fut finalement Harry qui se jeta à l'eau :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Malefoy t'as provoquée ? »

- « Vous deviez vous voir lundi ? » demanda Ron, n'attendant même pas la première réponse.

- « Les garçons, vous savez comme moi que ce serpent est complètement tordu et je ne sais pas plus que vous pourquoi il m'a emmerdé et pourquoi il a laissé sous entendre qu'on se verrait lundi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, je…»

- « Ho ! Un spectacle avec des Scrouts ! On y va ? » interrompit Ron

- « Allez-y, moi j'en ai assez vu il y a deux ans ! » répliqua Harry.

- « Ron, je n'aime pas trop ces bêtes… elles sont… » hésita Hermione.

- « … géniales ! Allez, quoi ! » tenta Ron.

Mais devant la détermination d'Hermione, il soupira.

- « Très bien ! Ca vous dérange pas si j'y vais seul alors ? J'aimerais vraiment y aller. Voyons voir, ça dure 35 minutes ! On a qu'à se retrouver ici dans ½ heure, ok ? »

- « Ok » firent les deux autres.

Et ils regardèrent leur ami disparaitre sous la tente.

___________________________________________________________________________

Qu'elle était belle. Elle avait du caractère, il le savait. Mais faire taire Pansy, là…

- « Draco ! Houhou ! Dracooo ! » cria quelqu'un.

- « Hein, quoi ? »

- « Je te demande si ça va ? » répéta la personne.

- « Moui... pourquoi ? »

- « T'es tout flagada ! »

Là, Drago atterrit brusquement. Un Malefoy, flagada ! Qui a dit ça ? C'était Flint qui se trouvait devant lui. Ca devait être lui.

- « Je ne suis pas flagada, Flint. Je me demande juste ce que j'ai dit pour que cette tordue ait arrivé à tourner ca en partouze ! »

- « Heu… Drago ? Flint n'a pas parlé. C'était moi. » se risqua Blaise.

Et merde ! Il avait raté son coup. Et il ne savait même plus quoi dire.

- « Oublie là, mon Drakichou ! On est venu ici pour s'amuser, tu te rappelles ? » interrogea Pansy, jalouse que son Drago ait des pensées pour une autre fille qu'elle.

- « Ouais ! On fait cette attraction ? » demanda Crabbe.

S'ensuivirent alors des jets de lumières, des filles comblées par leurs cadeaux et des jeunes-hommes contents de s'être débarrassés de ces trop grandes peluches en si peu de temps.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant le _Palais des glaces magiques _et Drago, par conséquent tout le monde, décida d'y faire un tour. Alors qu'il était le dernier à rentrer, il aperçut au loin une longue crinière brune, seule. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour se décider.

- « Allez-y sans moi les gars, toilettes. On se retrouve à la sortie ! »

Et n'écoutant pas les protestations de ses amis, il se dirigea vers une toute autre attraction, si l'on puisse dire cela ainsi.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Ok, Hermy, no panic. Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! Rôôô ! Y a vraiment trop de monde ! Mais pourquoi ai-je oublié de leur fixer un point de repère ? Bah… Dans ½ heure, on sera tous devant le stand des Scrouts ! Mais oui ! Harry doit surement m'attendre là bas ! J'y vais et…»

Mais elle fut stoppée dans ses réflexions.

Drago se tenait, pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps, devant elle.

- « Je suis pas intéressée Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dit… » soupira-t-elle.

- « Pas besoin de jouer la comédie, nous sommes seuls. » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- « Et alors ? Ca change quoi ? »

- « Ils sont pas au courant, hein ? J'aurais du m'en douter. »

- « … si jamais tu… » menaça-t-elle.

- « Sinon quoi? Laisse tomber, Hazy. »

Ho, Merlin ! Qu'elle aimait quand il l'appelait comme cela. Il avait cette manière si unique de prononcer ce nom, en accentuant légèrement « z », comme un sifflement.

- « Pourquoi Hazy ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se sentit alors fléchir tant les yeux du blond brillaient à ce moment.

- « Heu… Hé, regarde ! » lança-t-il subitement.

Son index indiquait l'attraction devant laquelle ils étaient.

«_Strange parfum_… Vivez un moment inoubliable avec votre partenaire ! Goûtez vos parfums magiques dès maintenant ! Expérience à ne pas manquer ! »

- « C'est quoi d'ce truc ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Aucune idée. » répondit-elle en toute franchise.

Son regard croisa le sien et elle comprit alors où il venait en venir.

- « Ho non, Malefoy, n'y penses même pas. »

- « Bah ! On est paumé tous les deux et en attendant qu'on nous retrouve, on est sensé rester là, sans rien faire ? Ou alors s'amuser ? »

- « On ne s'amuse pas avec un ennemi. »

- « Alors tu préfères que je t'insultes ? »

- « Tu n'y verrais aucun intérêt. Tes chiens de garde ne sont pas là. »

Il voulu répliquer mais elle poursuivit :

- « Mais regarde toi même! Depuis le début de notre conversation, tu ne m'as pas insultée une seule fois ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois odieux envers moi seulement quand nous ne sommes pas seuls ? Tu… »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago entendit la voix de la brune s'éteindre. Il ne voulait pas se casser la tête. Tout ce dont il avait envie, maintenant, c'est d'aller à _Strange Parfum_ avec elle. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il le lui avait proposé. Et elle avait osé refuser.

- « Granger, tais toi maintenant, et viens. » dit-il tout en déposant cinq mornilles dans le bac devant l'entrée.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en entendant ce bruit de pièces et sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sous la tente du stand.

A l'intérieur, ils virent une multitude de tapis aux couleurs pourpres, avec des petites lampes à huile un peu partout. Au milieu de cet énorme repère se tenait une minuscule femme, avec de grosses lunettes brunes qui lui donnaient un air de famille avec Trewlaney.

- « Entrez, jeunes gens, ne soyez pas timides. »

Drago lâcha enfin la main de la brune, il était sûr maintenant qu'elle resterait.

Ils se décidèrent alors d'avancer avec précaution vers la sorcière qui se trouvait devant eux et obéirent lorsqu'elle leur demanda de s'assoir sur un banc de bois, disposé tout au fond.

- « Bien. Qui êtes vous ? »

- « Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. »

- « Hermione Granger. »

A la grande surprise de Drago, l'étrange femme rigola et les scruta comme s'ils étaient des attardés mentaux :

- « Mais non, très chers, je vous demandais votre parfum… A l'évidence, vous ne le connaissez pas vous-même… Très bien. Vous n'êtes jamais entré ici, dans ce cas. Je me trompe ? »

- « Non, nous ne connaissons pas cette attraction, madame. » répondit poliment Hermione.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Levez vous, je vous prie. »

Il s'exécuta et Hermione le suivit.

- « Jeunes gens, c'est ici et maintenant qui vous découvrirez le parfum de l'autre. La spécialité de ce stand est que nous vous permettons de _regarder_ ces parfums. Nous les rendons magiques… et inoubliables. Pour les plus expérimentés, nous proposons de varier les troubles visuels, mais vu que vous n'êtes qu'a votre première séance… Veuillez vous rapprocher.»

Alors que Drago se demandait comment on pouvait regarder une odeur, il vit Hermione réduire dangereusement la distance entre eux. Elle s'arrêta alors, estimant que les 20 centimètres qui les séparaient devaient-être la limite raisonnable.

- « Voyons, jeunes gens. Un effort s'il vous plaît ! »

_**Héhé… J'adore comment j'ai mit en pause le moment de rapprochement physique entre nos deux héros… Jsuis sadique, hein ???**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une review, c'est fait pour ça !**_

_**Thanks for reading !**_


	7. Strange parfum, partie 2

_**Voici la suite tant attendue :**_

_**alors qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée à 20 cm de Drago, la veille femme du stand leur demanda d'encore se rapprocher plus.**_

_**Retour dans le « Hermione's side »…**_

_**Agréable lecture !**_

**STRANGE PARFUM**

**Partie 2**

Ha non ! Hermione ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus vers lui ! Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut le blond qui se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.

Il avait à présent réduit la distance de 3 centimètres, tout au plus. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et se sentit rougir. Elle lui lança un regard pour lui faire comprendre le genre de message : mais-dans-quelle-galère-tu-nous-a-mis ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire et la sorcière poursuivit :

- « Bien. Je vous demande à présent de rompre le contact visuel et de fermer les yeux. En coupant la vue, vous augmenterez vos capacités olfactives… Très bien. Afin de tenir certain équilibre et de permettre un échange, tenez vous les mains… »

Hermione rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Drago les avait encore fermés mais ne bougea pas les bras pour autant.

- « Mademoiselle, refermez les yeux. Nous n'y arriverons jamais sinon ! »

Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir.

- « Prenez vous les mains. »

Hésitante, elle leva lentement les mains et sentit alors celles de Drago les lui prendre.

Elles étaient froides mais pourtant très douces, c'était une drôle de sensation.

- « Nous avons donc le contact physique établit, il ne nous reste plus qu'a vous laisser le plus grand silence afin que vous puissiez pleinement vous concentrer sur l'odeur du parfum de votre partenaire. Bonne séance ! »

Elle entendit alors des pas s'en aller, au loin.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago, les yeux clos, sentait les mains d'Hermione trembler légèrement. Il voulu la réconforter en serrant un peu plus son étreinte mais à ce moment précis, il fut enivré par un délicieux parfum.

Il tenta alors de mettre un nom à celui-ci et décomposa tout ce qu'il sentait.

Une abondante odeur de fraise le submergeait… mais il détecta aussi une discrète trace de cannelle… et également un peu de… vapeurs de chocolat chaud…

Tout en analysant cet agréable parfum, le côté magique se manifesta.

Les yeux toujours fermés, une grande lumière blanche l'éblouissait. Peu à peu elle s'estompa, laissant place à du feu. De magnifiques flammes rouges dansaient et il pouvait même voir parmi celles-ci des plus petites, oranges. Puis, les flammes rétrécissaient et se transformèrent en jolies roses, mais celles-ci fondèrent sans prévenir en une grande flaque d'eau légèrement bleutée. Ensuite, le noir complet.

Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, mais savait que c'était le moment de le faire.

A contre cœur, il recouvrit la vue et vit une Hermione légèrement gênée devant lui.

Il regarda alors leurs mains qui s'étaient entrelacées à la façon des amoureux.

Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, stoppant tout contact entre eux.

- « Ha ! Vous avez fini ! » s'écria la petite femme en entrant dans la tente.

« J'espère que cette expérience vous a été agréable. Via celle-ci, vous avez chacun essayé de découvrir l'autre d'une manière olfactive et visuelle, et je peux observer dans yeux que c'est réussi. Vous connaissez désormais le parfum de l'autre. Mais, par souci du détail, je vous prie de reprendre ceci chez vous. N'ouvrez ces paquets qu'une fois de nouveau ensemble. Et seuls. Au revoir, et bonne soirée.»

Il reçu un petit paquet grossièrement emballé dans du papier brunâtre et partit de la tente, sans même attendre Hermione qui recevait, elle aussi, un paquet, mais légèrement plus grand.

Une fois dehors, elle lança un sortilège de réduction et fourra le minuscule colis dans son sac à main. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était grand temps pour lui de partir. Cela faisait ½ heure qu'il était soi disant partit aux toilettes.

- « heu… Granger… »

- « Oui. Au revoir, Malefoy. Et…heu…Merci. …Pour l'attraction. »

- « Rendez-vous chez moi ce soir, vers minuit et demi. Tâche d'être à l'heure.»

Elle parut déconcertée mais accepta l'invitation lorsque Drago ajouta :

- « Juste pour les paquets… je suis curieux. »

Et il partit en courant, filant le plus vite possible rejoindre sa bande, voulant déjà être chez lui.

___________________________________________________________________________

Elle ne vit plus sa tête blonde. Elle venait de disparaître dans la foule.

De nouveau seule, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- « Harry ! Ron ! Zut, je vais être en retard ! »

Tout en courant à travers la foule, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Les images qu'elle avait aperçues trottaient encore dans sa tête, revenant sans cesse, et le parfum de Malefoy l'embaumait toujours, ce parfum si doux…

Elle avait tout d'abord sentit une agréable odeur de menthe, mais derrière se cachait un peu de citron vert et… une odeur de shampoing… vous savez, ceux qui vous donne envie de vous laver les cheveux tous les jours… Était présente aussi une légère brise, amenant une bouffée d'air frais à ces senteurs… C'était vraiment un drôle de mélange mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser car devant elle étaient alors apparues une succession d'images plus belles les unes que les autres. Hermione a d'abord été éblouie par un blanc pur, mais petit à petit il laissa place à du vert, et dans toute cette couleur brillait une trainée argentée : un serpent rampait. Celui –ci se transforma soudainement en un iceberg, le vert étant devenu bleu océan. Une multitude de grandes plumes blanches étaient à la surface des vagues. Enfin, ce fut la pénombre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le blond faire de même et s'étaient tout les deux séparés, faute d'un trop fort rapprochement.

Elle soupira à ces pensées et s'arrêta devant le stand des Scrouts.

- « Hermione ! Par Merlin ! Tu es là ! » s'écria un jeune homme derrière elle.

- « Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir ! »

Il lui raconta alors qu'il l'avait perdue car un groupe de « fans du Survivant » l'avait envahit et il dû courir à travers toute la foire pour les semer et enfin revenir ici. Ca faisait 15 minutes qu'il l'attendait à cet endroit et il lui fit part de son inquiétude, ne la voyant pas arriver.

- « Je suis désolée Harry… Je… Je croyais qu'on aurait pu se retrouver à l'entrée de la foire ! Mais tu n'y étais pas alors… j'ai mangé une _barbe à maman_ et me voilà ! Je savais bien que tu serais ici, mais je ne pensais pas que tu y étais depuis si longtemps… Désolée… »

- « Pas grave 'Mione. On s'est retrouvé, c'est le principal. Ha ! Voila Ron ! »

Alors que Ron leur racontait l'incroyable spectacle de ces bêtes féroces, elle regarda sa montre et constata avec impatience qu'il lui restait encore 2h30 avant de retrouver son ennemi.

_**Mais que peut-il y avoir dans ces paquets ??? Suite jeudi prochain !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et « Thanks for reading ! »**_


	8. L'impatience du rendezvous

_**Voila la suite, c'est une étape de transition entre leur attraction et leur rendez-vous…**_

_**J'ai pu remarquer une forte baisse de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant autant de lectures, si pas plus, que les autres chapitres…**_

_**J'espère que cela est uniquement du à vos examens de décembre, et non à la qualité de mon chapitre… Rassurez-moi en reviewant celui-ci ! **_

_**Sur ce, je croise les doigts pour les résultats de vos examens, moi ils ne sont qu'en janvier… Blocus et tout le tralala !**_

_**Avant de vous souhaiter également une agréable lecture, je vous souhaite un très bon Noël !**_

**L'IMPATIENCE DU RENDEZ-VOUS**

- « Ha ! Les voilà ! … Ho ! Les gars ! » appela Drago.

- « Drago, mais où étais tu par Merlin ?! » s'écria Blaise.

- « Une vieille amie de mon père m'a retenu ! » répondit-il.

- « Et elle t'a donné ce paquet ? » demanda Pansy.

L'excuse était toute faite, il ne du même pas inventer un second mensonge.

- « Ouais. C'est pour mes parents. Je leur donnerais demain. Alors, c'était comment _Le Palais des Glaces Magiques_ ? »

- « Bah, Blaise et moi on est sortis assez tôt, après un quart d'heure, mais Crabbe et Goyle se sont paumés, sans parler de Flint qui était coincé entre deux vitres pivotantes… On a dû y retourner pour leur montrer le chemin.» raconta Pansy.

- « Et moi ils m'ont laissé alors j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul. » s'indigna Flint.

- « N'empêches, qu'est-ce que j'ai rigolé avec ce miroir amincissant ! » annonça Crabbe.

- « Tu m'étonnes… » souffla Blaise à Drago.

Ils se mirent en route tout en continuant de raconter les aventures vécues et décidèrent finalement d'essayer cette fameuse _Attraction de la Peur, avec de vrais vampires_.

Le bilan final pour Drago était pitoyable ; Pansy l'avait tellement agrippée fort au bras qu'il devait en avoir les marques, Flint avait hurlé comme une fille dans ses oreilles, Crabbe et Goyle se sont cognés l'un l'autre tout en le faisant tomber par terre mais heureusement Blaise était là pour amortir sa chute. Il était donc décapité du bras, sourd et sale.

Même si ce constat était désolant, il n'avait cessé de rire, et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… longtemps.

Dans la bonne humeur générale, Blaise proposa de leur payer à tous une petite Bière-au-Beurre pour s'assoir un petit peu, et bien entendu, ils acceptèrent.

Discrètement, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Plus qu'une heure et demie.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione avait mal au ventre, tellement elle rigolait. Ce que ces hiboux peuvent être idiots ! Mais si amusants ! Elle tourna la tête du spectacle et observa ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron souriait bêtement entre deux éclats et Harry riait comme jamais. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter : « Ha ! Si Hedwige voyait ça ! ».

Quand tous les trois sortirent du _« show humoristique des hiboux dressés_ _»_, ils avaient chacun les larmes aux yeux et une crampe au ventre.

- « Hé bien, ca en valait la peine ! » lança joyeusement Harry.

- « Pour sûr ! » enchérissait Ron.

- « On y retourne quand ? » plaisanta Hermione.

- « L'année prochaine ! On se refera ca, hein Harry ! »

- « Ouais ! ... Ho, un pub qui a l'air sympa ! On y va ? Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de monde. »

- « On peut aller voir à l'intérieur. On a promit à Hermione de lui payer une Bière-au-Beurre, n'est-ce pas ? » rajouta Ron.

- « Et je lâcherais pas l'affaire ! Allons-y !» répondit-elle.

Ils entrèrent donc tous les trois dans le pub, où, effectivement, il n'y avait personne, à part un petit groupe d'amis et un vieux couple. Ils choisirent une table au fond de la salle et Harry proposa de passer la commande. Hermione se retrouvait maintenant seule avec Ron.

- « Ca s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ? » lui demanda celui-ci comme une mère qui avait dû s'absenter pendant quelques heures et qui avait laissé son enfant à une jeune babysitter inexpérimentée.

- « Oui oui. T'en fais pas. »

- « Ho, je crois que tu as quelque chose, là… » lança timidement Ron.

Il approcha lentement sa main de la joue d'Hermione mais celle-ci baissa la tête et fouilla dans son sac à main après un miroir. Elle n'avait rien et constata que cela devait être considéré comme une approche. Elle regarda Ron, il était rouge pivoine.

- « Ecoutes, Ron, je… » commença-t-elle.

- « Et voilà les Bière-au-Beurre ! Le barman a… Que se passe-t-il ici ? » interrompit une voix.

- « Ho, rien Harry. Buvons à notre _amitié_ ! » dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Drakichou ! Y a le feu d'artifices dans un quart d'heure ! On y va ? »

Ils étaient encore dans le pub et Pansy venait de lire sur la brochure qu'il y avait un feu d'artifice à minuit pile...

- « Ne-m'appelle-pas-comme-ça ! » lui répondit-il d'un souffle.

- « On y va, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Flint.

Il reçut de la part du blond un regard qui signifiait « traître ! ».

- « On a qu'à y aller si vous y tenez tant, tous les deux. » accepta-t-il.

Il pensa alors qu'il devrait s'éclipser juste après pour rejoindre Granger. Il sourit et finit sa Bière-au-Beurre.

- « Allons-y ! C'est de l'autre côté de la foire ! »

Ils se mirent en route et lorsque le grand clocher du village sonna minuit, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Essoufflés, ils s'assirent sur un banc, Crabbe et Goyle ayant virés les gosses qui y étaient. Ils levèrent ensemble les yeux au ciel, cherchant après une quelconque gerbe d'étincelles. C'est là qu'ils aperçurent une explosion de rouge et argent, suivie d'autres, toutes aussi riches en couleurs et mélanges. Les sorciers étaient les meilleurs, question feu d'artifices car toutes les couleurs étaient possibles mais ils savaient dessiner parfaitement quelque chose de plus complexe que de simples formes géométriques.

La bande regardait se former un lion jaune, un dragon rouge, un chien argenté, une grenouille verte et…mais Drago ne sut pas quoi d'autre encore car une main venait de l'agripper et il retourna vivement la tête, lui donnant une douleur dans le cou.

- « Ouch ! »

- « Skisspass ? »

- « Rien, rien, Goyle. Regarde là haut ! »

Il se leva alors sans même que les autres ne le remarque, trop absorbés par les animaux magiques qui se dessinaient au ciel, et rejoignit la fille dans l'ombre qui l'avait agrippé.

_**Me serais-je encore une fois arrêtée en plein suspens ?**_

_**Meuh non… Je n'oserais pas !**_

_**Une seule chose à dire ; à jeudi prochain ! (soit le 1**__**er**__** janvier 2009 ! )**_


	9. Envoûtante

_**Bonne année et bonne santé pour 2009 chers lecteurs, lectrices ! **_

_**Voici, comme promit, pour le premier jour de l'an, un chapitre que j'affectionne particulièrement, tant j'ai ressentis d'émotions en l'imaginant, et j'espère ne pas en avoir perdu de trop en l'écrivant…**_

_**Une review pour me dire ce que vous ressentez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que vous voulez à tout prix me dire, bref, ce que vous avez envie… Un petit clic et quelques frappes… **_

_**Et mon vœu pour 2009 se réalise ! Je n'ai quasi-plus de reviews…**_

_**Pourquoi ? Dites le moi… Est-ce ma Fic, ou bien les lecteurs sont de plus en plus… fainéants ? * non ! Ne me frappez pas ! Pitié ! ***_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

**ENVOUTANTE**

- « Granger ! Qu'est-ce… »

- « Il est minuit vingt-six, Malefoy. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates notre rendez-vous à trente. » lui souffla-t-elle. « Moi aussi je suis curieuse. ».

- « Et impatiente ! Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? »

- « Nous ne sommes pas loin. On regarde aussi le feu d'artifice. Et puis, je t'ai vu. »

- « Tu m'as vu ou tu m'as cherché ? »

Mais à quoi jouait ce blond ? Et elle-même… a quoi jouait-elle, à se cacher dans l'ombre avec son ennemi ? Du tac au tac, elle répondit :

- « Tu aimerais bien. »

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- « Attends deux minutes. »

Hermione se dirigea vers Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille, sans que Ron ne l'entende :

- « Harry, écoutes, je vais profiter que Ron est occupé pour rentrer au Terrier et aller me coucher. Ne m'en veux pas mais il est lourd et je me suis suffisamment amusée pour ce soir. Ne venez pas me voir en rentrant, je dormirais surement déjà. Ok ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle rejoignit Malefoy, toujours caché dans la pénombre et lui demanda :

- « Comment y allons-nous ? »

- « Sur balai. » annonça-t-il. « _Accio_ Nimbus 2001 ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence où Hermione se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de partir seule avec Malefoy. A peine avait-elle conclu qu'elle ferait bien de s'en aller qu'un Nimbus 2001 se planta devant eux.

- « Heu… Je… » commença-t-elle.

Il l'interrompit en la soulevant par les hanches et la posant en amazone sur son Balai. Il se plaça ensuite devant elle et déclara :

- « Si tu veux pas finir comme une crêpe par terre, je te conseille de t'accrocher ! »

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le sol, Hermione se sentit flancher et s'agrippa vivement à Malefoy, entourant de ses bras la taille du blond.

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, elle devinait l'altitude, notamment grâce aux explosions de couleurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines, et cela renforça son malaise ; elle se serra fort contre lui, comme pour se sentir plus en sécurité.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago avait horriblement chaud. Peut-être le fait qu'une fille qui se pressait dans son dos y était pour quelque chose. Il augmenta un peu la vitesse et il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il cria :

- « Arrêtes ça tout de suite, Granger. »

- « Arrêter quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Tu m'étouffes ! »

- « Ho, désolée, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à mourir! Alors je m'accroche où je peux !»

- « Tu insinues que je ne sais pas voler ? »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un soupir exaspéré de la brune, qui était toujours agrippée à lui. Il descendit alors en piqué et sentit les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Il redressa le balai et atterrit doucement au sol. Lorsqu'il fût sur la terre ferme, il leva les bras pour accueillir sa compagne mais celle-ci avait déjà sauté et l'attendait, les bras croisés.

Drago se retint pour ne pas lui dire qu'il y a cinq minutes encore, elle n'était pas si confiante.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du manoir, où Rozy leur ouvrit. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de cuir du salon, sans aucun mot et en évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards.

Il fallait qu'il détende l'atmosphère. Il appela son elfe de maison et elle leur servit deux Bières-au-Beurre. Et encore deux. Et encore. Encore.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione était totalement détendue en compagnie de son pire ennemi. Normal ? Elle s'en foutait complètement. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien depuis un bon moment maintenant, et elle décida d'attaquer la chose pour laquelle elle est venue.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac, en sortit un petit paquet tout froissé et articula :

- « _Augmento _! »

Le blond faisait des gros yeux en voyant ce paquet reprendre sa taille normale puis sembla se rappeler que, lui aussi, en avait un à ouvrir.

Hermione le vit se lever, trébucher un peu, tirer son propre paquet hors de la poche de son manteau posé à quelques mètres et revenir s'installer sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens, et comme si c'était naturel, ils échangèrent leurs colis. Alors, lentement, ils commencèrent à enlever les délicats emballages, laissant entre leurs mains les précieux objets mis enfin à nu.

On avait vraiment l'impression d'assister à un échange de cadeaux de noël, excepté qu'il n'y avait eu aucun « merci » de prononcé.

Elle tenait entre les mains un cd avec une musique nommée :

_« ecafrus eht no serised ruoy »_

Elle ne comprenait pas. A quoi ça rime ?

Son regard se posa sur ce que tenait le blond, une petite chaine Hi-Fi, version sorcier (c'est-à-dire qu'elle augmente le volume du son que par simple commande vocale).

Un mot accompagnait son paquet : _« Envoûtante »_

Ca y est, elle est complètement perdue. Ou bien est ce l'inverse ?

Drago se leva, lui enleva son cd des doigts, et par la même occasion, de ses pensées.

- « Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Et sans même attendre sa réponse, il introduisit le disque dans la chaine Hi-Fi.

___________________________________________________________________________

A peine le bouton « Play » fût il pressé que Drago se sentit bizarre. L'ambiance chaleureuse qu'avait installée la Bière-au-Beurre fit tout de suite place à une toute autre atmosphère.

Il regarda Granger, elle aussi semblait avoir ressentit ce brusque changement.

Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

Le feu à côté d'eux grésilla et quelques étincelles jaillirent, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en soucier. Il y avait quelque chose de magique là dedans, mais il s'en fichait complètement, il était occupé de se noyer dans les yeux de la brune.

Tout en gardant le contact visuel, elle se leva doucement, et se mit à balancer les hanches au son de la musique douce. Elle leva lentement ses bras, pour les mener à ses cheveux. Drago ne la décrocha pas du regard et buvait chacun de ses mouvements.

Soudain, le rythme augmenta et la déesse devant lui jeta sa tête en arrière et fit descendre ses mains sur son corps. Elle ondulait comme un serpent, se mouvant au percutions de la musique.

Quand celle-ci accéléra, Drago se leva et la brune le fixait intensément, tout en continuant de bouger. Il s'approcha d'elle, la contourna tel un chasseur rôdant autour de sa proie, pour finalement se placer derrière, sans rien dire.

Il apercevait maintenant en face de lui la nuque d'Hermione et ses légers cheveux remontés d'une pince. Il ferma alors les yeux et respira une grande bouffée du délicieux parfum naturel que dégageait la jeune femme. Il lui avait manqué.

Il garda les yeux clos lorsque celle-ci se colla à lui, le dos contre son torse.

A ce contact, il eut l'impression de planer à quelques centimètres du sol.

Elle continuait toujours de se mouvoir, et balança la tête en arrière, contre l'épaule de Drago, retirant d'une main la pince qui retenait ses cheveux prisonniers. Il ne pût s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione, mettant ses mains sur la taille. Sa peau était tellement sucrée, qu'il su tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Elle ferma les yeux elle aussi et Drago sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Il venait de se condamner mais peut lui importait, il voulait goûter, encore et encore, la peau fragile de son cou si doux et chaud.

Le rythme de la musique diminua et elle s'éloigna de lui en pivotant. A présent face à elle, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle se contenta de sourire et d'amener d'un mouvement lent, comme au ralenti, sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

Il se sentit alors faiblir, tout ce qui existait, excepté eux même, venait de disparaitre. Le visage de la jeune femme s'approcha du sien et elle lui murmura, alors que la musique venait de s'arrêter, à quelques millimètres de son oreille :

-« Merci pour la danse, Drago. »

C'est à ces mots qu'elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. Il la rattrapa à temps, instinctivement. Sans trop réfléchir, il l'installa délicatement sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux.

Il se plaça alors lui-même sur un deuxième fauteuil, se contentant de la regarder dormir.

Il finit par se laisser aller à sa fatigue et s'endormit, pour une fois, sans aucune question.

En cet instant, tout était clair.

_**Voila, j'espère que vous avez autant aimé le lire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire… **_

_**A jeudi prochain ! **_

_**Et un peu de bonnes résolutions, des reviews ne me feraient pas de mal ! (j'insiste, je sais…)**_


	10. Les mauvaises surprises du samedi

_**) Haaa, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews… ca m'a fait très plaisir !!! (**_

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Pour tous ceux ou celles qui sont en blocus, comme moi, je leur souhaite de réussir leurs examens de Janvier car je sais à quel point il est dur de travailler correctement…**_

_**Après le chapitre qui m'est cher, voici dans ce nouveau chapitre les conséquences et mauvaises nouvelles du lendemain.**_

_**Sans plus tarder, …**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

**LES MAUVAISES SURPRISES DU SAMEDI**

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Mais où était-elle ?

- « Ouch ! » murmura-t-elle, plaquant la main sur la tête. « Ca m'apprendra à boire, tiens ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Et où… Ho non ! »

Elle venait soudainement de réaliser qu'elle était dans le salon des Malefoy, le soleil perçait les rideaux et l'avait réveillée. Elle regarda précipitamment l'heure : sept heures trente.

On était dimanche, et une chose était sûre, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle se leva difficilement, et ses jambes menaçaient de la laisser tomber à tout moment.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Malefoy ; il était juste là, devant elle, profondément endormi, la respiration lente et son léger souffle soulevant une petite mèche de ses cheveux blonds…

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flâner !

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle débarrassa les bouteilles de Bière-au-Beurre qui trainaient, prenait son sac, enfila en vitesse son écharpe et partit à grandes enjambées.

Quand elle arriva au Terrier, tout semblait endormit. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, car la seconde d'après une voix de femme cria son nom et une grande silhouette la serra.

- « Ron ! Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais… Mme Weasley ! Je suis vraiment désolée… »

- « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? On te cherche depuis ce matin, Arthur et Harry sont partis à ta recherche et… »

- « J'aurais du vous prévenir, vraiment, je suis désolée. J'ai rencontré… un camarade de classe de rattrapage de Potions sur le chemin du retour… et j'ai été boire un verre avec lui… pour finir j'ai dormi là bas… Je ne voulais surtout pas vous inquiéter, mais vous n'avez pas le téléphone, alors je suis rentrée le plus vite que j'ai pu… »

- « Mais tu te rends comptes de ce qui aurais pu t'arriver ? Tu es sous ma responsabilité ! »

- « Je regrette sincèrement, Mme Weasley. »

Il se passa une minute où l'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, puis Molly proposa à Hermione de déjeuner, décidant finalement de ne pas la punir, puisqu' « il y a eu plus de peur que de mal » mais elle lui a bien fait comprendre de ne jamais recommencer.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Drago ?! » cria une voix aigue.

Le dit Drago se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête. Il avait dormit dans le salon ? Onze heures. Il se leva rapidement et trébucha sur une petite chaine Hi-Fi. Alors tout lui revint soudainement en tête, la foire, l'attraction aux parfums, le rendez-vous, le salon, les Bières-au-beurre, le cd et son étrange inscription, ainsi que la danse de Granger.

- « Drago ?! On est rentrés ! Tu es là ? »

Tout en gardant son sang-froid, il détruit les preuves gênantes d'un coup de baguette magique, tout en conservant soigneusement le cd et le petit mot « Envoûtante » dans la poche de son pantalon. Bizarrement, il n'y avait plus les bouteilles vides, ni même de fauteuils déplacés.

Il releva la tête à la vue de sa mère entrer dans la pièce, suivie de près par Lucius.

- « Ho mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? » s'affola-t-elle.

Le blond réfléchit à toute allure ; qu'avait-il laissé traîner ?

- « C'est bon, Narcissa. Notre fils est sortit hier soir, n'est-ce pas, Drago ? »

- « … oui… »

- « Mais tu as une mine épouvantable ! » continua-t-elle.

- « J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Mais, à vous de raconter, que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? »

Sa mère regarda alors le sol comme s'il était devenu soudain très intéressant d'observer un tapis fait par des lutins, et son père appela Rosy.

Celle-ci les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et ils s'assirent tout les trois à la table de salle à manger. Drago avait un mauvais pressentiment ; la dernière fois qu'ils en étaient arrivés à faire une réunion familiale, c'était pour lui annoncer qu'il pourrait être reçu dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Ils avaient été absents toute la nuit, et il lui sembla qu'ils avaient de gros problèmes. Son père pris alors la parole.

- « Mon fils, ce que je vais te dire est très important. »

___________________________________________________________________________

La porte d'entrée claqua, un Arthur dépité entra, Harry derrière, la mine totalement déconfite. Mais dès qu'ils eurent aperçut Hermione, occupée de manger tranquillement, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

M. Weasley se dirigea vers sa femme pour obtenir des informations et Hermione vit son ami s'approcher d'elle, le visage dénué de toute expression.

- « Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? »

Sa voix était étrangement froide et calme. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, elle lui devait des explications, mais ça devait attendre. Encore une malheureuse semaine et c'était finit. Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'entraîna quasi-de force dans le jardin, laissant Ron seul à la table.

- « Ho, Harry… »

Elle était tellement mal, avait tellement chaud.

- « T'étais passée où ? »

- « Je… J'ai rencontré un camarade de classe de… »

- « Ne me mens pas !!! » hurla-t-il.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle retira son écharpe, qui l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer correctement. C'est alors qu'Harry fixa son cou d'un air horrifié…

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Alors c'est pour ça ?! C'est ton… ami de Potions… qui t'as fait ça ?! »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Elle porta une main à son cou, réalisant avec stupeur que la nuit dernière n'avait peut-être été sans conséquences.

Elle voulut partir mais Harry la retint par un bras, elle s'en dégagea avant même qu'il ait pu lui dire quelque chose et s'enfui en courant. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre devant les regards interrogateurs de Ron et ses parents et s'enferma dans la chambre d'ami.

Tremblante et essoufflée, elle s'approcha de la glace et observa attentivement son cou.

Drago Malefoy l'avait goûté et avait laissé sa marque.

Un suçon tout bleu contrastait sur sa peau blanche.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Non ! » hurla Drago, incapable de se retenir.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix, Drago ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! » répliqua Lucius Malefoy.

- « Quand… ? » questionna-t-il.

- « Maintenant. » répondit son père d'une voix grave.

Après quelques secondes de fusillade oculaire, Lucius appela aussi gentiment qu'a l'accoutumée son elfe de maison.

- « Que mes valises soient prêtes dans dix minutes. » se contenta-t-il d'ordonner.

Elle disparu, et Narcissa embrassa d'un chaste baiser son mari en guise d'au revoir et préféra se réfugier dans sa chambre au deuxième étage. Elle n'aimait pas les adieux. Drago non plus mais il ne voulait pas que ca se termine comme cela.

- « Tu seras l'homme de la maison, maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta mère. »

Rosy réapparu avec deux valises bien remplies, Lucius les prit et fixa son fils.

- « Père, je… » commença celui-ci, mais sa voix s'éteignit.

- « Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose, Drago. Contente-toi de me dire au revoir. »

A ces mots, le blond plissa les yeux, bougea sa tête en signe de négation et baissa les yeux. Quand il releva la tête, il vit son père tourner sur lui-même et disparaître.

Drago fixait l'endroit ou l'instant d'avant se tenait debout son père.

Il n'en revenait pas. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa mère qui l'appelait à l'étage supérieur.

Pris d'une violente colère noire, il cogna rageusement sa garde-robe avec son poing. Cela eut pour effet d'amener une grande douleur dans sa main, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

« Hé merde ! J'ai ai marre ! Mais pourquoi ? Potter, foi de Malefoy, tu vas crever à la rentrée ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce balafré dénonce mon père comme mangemort ? Enfin, père a su tenir plus de deux mois, mais maintenant… Il a du fuir ! Un Malefoy, fuir !!! »

Sur ce, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, ayant marre de tourner en rond. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à parler à son tatouage sur l'avant bras.

« Et pourquoi notre si vénéré Maître ne lui vient-il pas en aide ? Parce qu'il s'en fout, lui ! Mon père n'est qu'un stupide pion ! »

Et c'est avec des pensées aussi noires que Drago passa son après-midi du samedi, ainsi que tout son dimanche.

_**Et voila le 10**__**ème**__** chapitre terminé !**_

_**Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire …**_

_**Review et attente…**_


	11. Colère d'un Mangemort

_**Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le couper… **_

_**Profitez donc de cette lecture, j'y ai placé un Drago très frustré et irrité, ainsi qu'une pauvre Hermione perdue…**_

_**Rien n'est pire que la…**_

**COLERE D'UN MANGEMORT**

Noir. Il faisait noir dehors. Le week-end touchait déjà à sa fin. Hermione soupira longuement.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet de son meilleur ami sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Lentement, elle se retourna, fixant obstinément le plancher, puis les baskets blanches devant elle. Harry lui annonça d'une voix froide :

- « Le dîner est prêt. »

Et il tourna les talons, la laissant seule dans cette pièce devenue lourde en reproches muets.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir.

En plein milieu du repas, Arthur Weasley annonça fièrement à sa femme qu'il avait enfin eu l'autorisation pour obtenir « le » manda. Hermione sentit la peur monter en elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais fut dépassée par Ginny, qui était curieuse de nature.

- « Qui comptez-vous perquisitionner ? »

- « Les Malefoy. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile de… »

Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait plus le son qu'elles procuraient, elle était entourée mais se sentit soudainement seule, il y avait de l'animation autour d'elle mais c'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti, elle n'avait pas faim mais une crampe lui transperçait l'estomac…

Elle n'avait pas chaud, elle n'avait pas froid, elle était présente de corps mais pas d'esprit.

Peu à peu, elle se sentit revenir sur Terre, observa le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry, Ron l'air satisfait, Molly fière de son mari. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'elle se sentait mal à cet instant.

« Tu devrais être contente ! » pensait-elle, cependant ses efforts pour afficher une mine réjouie furent vains.

Elle sera là-bas lors de la perquisition du manoir Malefoy, et ce sera sans doute pour eux l'occasion d'arrêter Lucius. Certes, c'était une bonne nouvelle, Azkaban est tout ce qu'il mérite, néanmoins quand on est sur place lors de l'arrestation, on n'a aucune envie d'assister à la scène familiale.

Hermione plongea la tête entre les mains.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ce matin, le manoir semblait vide. Narcissa était partie voir sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Drago était assis sur le tapis du salon, près du feu. Telle la lave d'un volcan, la colère était montée en lui et il sentait qu'elle déborderait bientôt. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se leva lentement. Granger se posta devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux tout mouillés par la pluie battante de dehors.

- « Bonjour. » lui dit-elle.

Comment osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être ici alors que son cher ami Potter a eu ce qu'il voulait ? Il la vit se raidir lorsqu'il lui lança un regard glacial.

- « Tu attends quoi pour faire tes trucs de ménagère ? » vociféra-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant troublée par tant de froideur, et répondit :

- « Où sont tes parents ? Ce sont eux qui me disent d'habitude ce que je dois… »

- « Ils sont absents, et tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire, Granger ! » coupa-t-il.

- « Non mais on t'a cassé ta baguette ou quoi ? » cria-t-elle.

Bouillonnant de colère, il se rapprocha d'elle, et menaça :

- « Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot, un seul son, qui sorte de ta bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe, sinon tu vas le regretter. Je ferais de cette semaine un enfer pour toi, tout comme Potty fait de ma vie un enfer sur Terre. »

« Maintenant va t'occuper des rosiers de l'allée. » ajouta-t-il.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête : « Sang-de-bourbe, Sang-de-bourbe, Sang de bourbe, … »

Hermione se sentit aussi mal qu'en deuxième année, même plus, car cette fois, elle connaissait la réelle signification de cette appellation.

Elle tourna les talons, et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui ne voulaient pas rester dans ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Un jour il était doux, et l'autre horrible.

Mais que lui avait-elle fait ? Rien, voyons. C'est un Malefoy tout de même.

Elle se dirigea dans la pièce qui lui était réservée et s'essuya les cheveux, pensant que cela ne servirait à rien, elle devait retourner dehors. Elle se surprit à ricaner, et lança avec colère son essuie sur le lit. Elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en frissonnant de froid. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie mais il lui fallait le reste de cet argent.

Rosy apparut alors devant elle, et avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la petite elfe conseilla d'une voix grave, tout en tendant un parapluie noir :

- « Mademoiselle Granger ferait mieux de prendre ceci… »

- « Merci beaucoup, Rosy. »

Elle le prit, et de son autre main agita sa baguette :

- « _Wingardium Leviosa_ » murmura-t-elle.

Hermione inspira fortement et sortit sous la pluie, le parapluie flottant au dessus d'elle.

___________________________________________________________________________

Du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Drago aperçut un petit rond noir se diriger dans l'allée de rosiers. Il plissa les yeux et comprit alors que c'était Hermione. Il ouvrit brusquement les carreaux et pointa sa baguette vers elle en criant :

_- « Incendio ! »_

Il s'amusa à regarder la jeune fille jeter le parapluie enflammé au loin, pestant contre lui sans même le voir. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il referma la fenêtre et se coucha sur son lit.

Les vacances pour lui étaient finies, plus question de traîner, il devait absolument réfléchir au comment de la chose. Il n'avait aucune chance si il se la jouait solo, c'était impossible de réaliser une telle chose seul. Il lui faudrait de l'aide pour le tuer. De l'aide extérieure.

Oui, il aurait besoin de vrais mangemorts pour maintenir les protecteurs du vieux fou, les adolescents de son âge ne lui seront pas très utiles… Ils devront être à Poudlard, inutile d'attendre que le directeur quitte son école, cela prendrait trop de temps. Mais comment faire venir des Mangemorts dans le château ?

Transplaner ? Impossible, tout le monde le savait. Voie des airs ? Trop compliqué en matière de défense, Dumbledore a sûrement redoublé de puissance les barrières magiques ces derniers temps, avec Potty qui dénonce tous les adeptes, il doit être encore plus prudent que d'habitude… Il doit le surprotéger son Survivant !

Drago ferma les yeux. Faire entrer des alliés dans le territoire ennemi dans lequel il serait.

Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé…

___________________________________________________________________________

Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables… Le froid ou la colère, Hermione n'en savait rien. La main ensanglantée, elle se dirigeait à l'intérieur du manoir.

Pas assez concentrée, elle avait maladroitement entaillé son index avec sa baguette magique. Rosy vint l'aider à désinfecter la plaie assez profonde et à placer un pansement « _guéri-vite_ » dessus. Sur ce temps, Hermione se lança un sortilège de réchauffement mais elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle avait passé toute la journée sous la pluie, à s'occuper des innombrables rosiers qui peuplaient l'allée.

Quand elle voulu partir, un bras la retint, et elle se retourna vivement :

- « Malefoy ! »

- « Il n'est pas encore l'heure de partir, Hazy… »

Sa voix contenait tant de colère, tant de mépris, qu'elle ne put réprimer un frisson.

Elle vit son regard se poser le bandage qui cachait sa récente coupure.

Son expression resta indifférente, cependant elle sentit son emprise légèrement se relâcher.

Les grands coups du pendule non loin d'eux les firent sursauter, et le blond lâcha immédiatement son bras.

- « Maintenant, c'est l'heure. Dégage ! »

Les sourcils haussés, Hermione leva le menton et poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pour le jeune blond, sa mission devenait une véritable torture, et l'obsédait complètement :

Des Mangemorts… Plein de Mangemorts… A l'intérieur… De Poudlard… Le lieu le plus sécurisé du Monde Magique (excepté la banque de Gringotts peut être)…

Drago donna un violent coup de pied à sa table de nuit et hurla :

- « C'est impossible, bordel ! »

Une voix provenant du bas des escaliers parvint faiblement jusqu'à lui :

- « Drago, tout va bien ? »

- « Oui oui, mère, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

- « Quand comptes-tu aller au chemin de traverse pour tes achats scolaires ? »

- « Samedi… » et il continua à voix basse : « comme chaque année… »

Tous les ans, c'était la même chose ; Narcissa voulait tout prévoir des lunes à l'avance, alors que cela ne servirait à rien, il y avait autant de monde le 1er juillet que le 31 août.

Il soupira, remonta ses mèches blondes en arrière, mais cela ne servait strictement à rien, ses cheveux retombaient toujours aussi vite.

Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de toute la matinée, trop occupé de bredouiller dans son coin à la conception d'un plan pour sa mission. Mais il n'avançait pas, il lui fallait une idée nouvelle.

Il savait que cela ne le menait à rien de tourner en rond avec les mêmes informations, il savait également qu'il lui faudrait un élément déclencheur…

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

_**Heu… Je n'ai tout de même pas osé m'arrêter là, si ?**_

_**Allez… Dites-le… « Sadique »… Ouais, je sais ! niark niark !**_

_**Fidèles lecteurs, quelques reviews en attendant la semaine prochaine vous sont gentiment demandées… Sinon ! Je serais pire la prochaine fois ! Na !**_


	12. La perquisition

_**Je monte sur l'estrade, je tapote le micro et inspire fortement… **_

_**« Hum hum… Merci, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, qui me suivez régulièrement.**_

_**Il arrive que certains lecteurs ne s'usent plus les yeux sur ma fic, d'autres la découvre seulement et sont plongés dans leur écrans… La vie est ainsi faite.**_

_**Bref, si j'en suis à être sur cette estrade, là, maintenant, (tout ceci est fictif bien sûr, c'est juste pour enjoliver mon message qui je veux vous transmettre) c'est pour vous remercier, car sans lecteurs, l'écriture n'aurait pas de sens. L'écriture est pour moi très importante, c'est devenu plus qu'un loisir, c'est à présent un besoin pour moi. Alors MERCI d'être là. »**_

_**C'est les larmes aux yeux que je descends difficilement de l'estrade, sous vos applaudissements…**_

_**Et voici, sans plus tarder, le douzième chapitre, intitulé :**_

**LA PERQUISITION**

Cette même Hermione, à l'étage d'en dessous, repassait le linge des Malefoy.

Elle était soucieuse, Lucius n'était toujours pas là, et elle savait que l'arrestation devrait se faire dans les heures qui suivaient… Il a sans doute du être au courant, et elle avait très envie d'envoyer un hibou à Arthur pour lui dire que c'était peine perdue, mais comment expliquer sa présence ici ? Elle mit pendre à un cintre la robe pourpre de Narcissa toute fraîchement repassée et prit une chemise blanche qu'elle déposa distraitement sur la planche.

Elle renifla en levant les yeux au plafond, elle entendait le bruit des pas du blond au dessus d'elle. Elle avait attrapé un sacré rhume à cause de sa journée d'hier et heureusement, la tisane de Molly lui a évité le mal de gorge.

Quand elle baissa son regard, il se déposa sur la chemise de Drago.

Un mélange de sentiments la submergea, mais elle ne distingua parmi eux que de la colère. Elle fit glisser doucement le fer sur le vêtement et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, laissant le fer chaud brûler le tissu pendant quelques secondes ; elle le reprit alors et jeta un anti-sort, celui qui rendait impossible l'exécution du _Reparo_.

Elle plia soigneusement la chemise de manière à ce que la marque ne se voie pas, et reprit sereinement un autre vêtement de la pile.

Tout à coup, elle entendit toquer aux portes du manoir, et son cœur rata un battement.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Rosy ! Vas ouvrir ! » cria Narcissa du salon.

Drago descendit les marches quatre à quatre, sachant qui était sur le seuil.

- « Rosy ! Non ! » cria-t-il, mais l'elfe avait déjà ouvert les portes.

Arthur Weasley et quatre grands hommes en robes de sorcier noires s'avancèrent dans le hall, main sur la baguette.

- « Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! » ordonna froidement Drago, se plaçant devant eux.

- « Nous détenons un manda nous autorisant à fouiller votre Manoir, Monsieur Malefoy. » déclara le roux.

Un manda ? Qu'ils sont idiots, ils ne trouveront rien. Sur la défensive, il répondit :

- « Soit, si cela peut vous faire plaisir… Mais faites vite, je ne tiens pas à me faire accuser sans preuves toute l'après midi! »

- « Ce n'est pas vous que nous accusons Monsieur Malefoy, mais votre père. Maintenant, si vous permettez… » répondit un homme robuste qui accompagnait Weasley.

- « Drago ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda la voix de Narcissa venant du salon.

- « Ce n'est rien mère. Juste quelques employés du Ministère qui ont envie de _visiter_ le manoir. Ils n'ont que ça à faire, voyez-vous. »

Il lança un regard glacial à chaque homme qui se tenait devant lui et se retourna pour tenir compagnie à sa mère lors de la perquisition. Il s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée du salon et se retourna :

- « Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous sortirez vos belles phrases toutes préparées pour l'arrestation de mon père, car vous ne le trouverez pas ici. Alors fouillez autant que vous le voulez si ça vous amuse, mais je vous interdis de perturber ma mère avec vos questions ridicules, nous avons le droit de garder le silence, à défaut de ne pas avoir celui d'être chez soi. Lorsque vous partirez, je compte sur vous, Messieurs, pour vous souvenir tout seuls du chemin de la sortie. »

Aucun tremblement dans sa voix ne s'était fait sentir, il avait simplement été clair et s'était montré très convainquant avec eux.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dans l'ombre, Hermione voyait Arthur se retourner vers ses collègues :

- « Bien. Nous n'allons pas nous laisser décourager maintenant ! Fouillons le manoir, la moindre petite chose pourra nous servir de preuve, et même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant, elles nous serviront bien pour plus tard ! Allez les amis ! »

Elle avait eu le souffle coupé par la réaction de Malefoy et se tenait à l'abri des regards. Elle devait se cacher, sinon ils allaient la trouver. Mais où ?

- « Rosy ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais l'elfe ne répondit pas, toujours sa petite main posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, le regard fixé sur les hommes du Ministère.

- « Rosy ! » répéta-t-elle.

Enfin, l'elfe la regarda et la rejoignit.

- « Rosy, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Voudrais-tu me faire transplaner dans un endroit sûr, un endroit dans le manoir où personne ne pourra me retrouver ? »

- « Accrochez vous à moi, miss Granger ! »

Hermione s'exécuta et se retrouva dans la pénombre la seconde d'après.

- « Où sommes-nous ? »

- « Monsieur Malefoy appelle Rosy, miss ! Rosy reviendra vous chercher lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de danger pour vous. »

Hermione hocha la tête et murmura à l'elfe avant qu'elle ne se volatilise un faible « merci ! ».

Elle entendit un bang, puis un silence pesant s'installa. Toujours dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle prit sa baguette et lança un _« Lumos ! »_, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Rosy ! » hurla Drago.

La petite elfe apparu devant lui, ses grandes oreilles baissées face à la colère de son maître.

- « Veille sur ma mère, sur ce temps moi je vais surveiller ces idiots du Ministère, ils sont encore capables de tout foutre en l'air ! »

Rosy acquiesça et se plaça à côté de Narcissa.

A grandes enjambées, il rejoignit le groupe d'étrangers, et les observa sans se faire voir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvés Hermione, mais ce n'était pas de la déception. Ils déambulèrent dans le manoir, touchant quelques objets curieux et étranges mais pas assez compromettants, heureusement pour Drago, malheureusement pour eux. Ils passèrent devant une porte fermée à clef, et curieusement, ils passèrent devant sans même la voir.

Le blond, caché derrière eux, souriait car c'était lui-même qui avait ensorcelé cette porte, pour qu'elle devienne invisible à quiconque, sauf évidemment à lui.

Lorsqu'enfin, Arthur et ses compatriotes décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir, Drago fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa mère, et entendit au loin la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il était deux heures de l'après –midi, Narcissa avait fini de manger quand il entra dans le salon.

- « Ils sont enfin partis Mère, et vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

- « Quand même, je me sens mieux maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. » répondit-elle.

Le bond pris congé en prétextant vouloir rejoindre sa chambre, mais une fois dans le hall, il se mit a la recherche d'Hazy…

_**Quoi !? En plein suspens ? Meuh non, c'est pas mon genre !!!**_

_**Juste un petit clin d'œil particulier à deux de mes fidèles lectrices,**_

_**une qui est ma voisine… Emilie, tu te reconnaîtras, j'en suis sûre… Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, c'est très encourageant !**_

_**Et l'autre, qui est ma meilleure amie… Sophie, tu es là pour me conseiller, et tu as été la première à lire mon brouillon de fic…**_

_**Reviews ??? Please…**_

_*** Thanks for reading ***_


	13. L'élément déclencheur

_**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,**_

_**J'ai trois choses importantes à vous annoncer :**_

_**Premièrement, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce léger retard dans la publication de mon chapitre… J'espère que vous avez supporté le suspens jusqu'à maintenant (plus que quelques secondes ! Courage !)**_

_**Deuxièmement, c'est les joues rosies que je vous avoue mon manque d'inspiration actuel… J'ignore si c'est du au fait que les examens m'on prit la tête et que maintenant je suis vidée… J'espère juste que c'est momentané, pour vous, mais aussi pour moi, car écrire est devenu un besoin (cf ; mon discours sur l'estrade, chpt 12 ^^ )**_

_**Et troisièmement, je vous souhaite une agréable et excellente lecture…**_

**L'ELEMENT DECLENCHEUR**

Des objets, plus bizarres les uns que les autres, se dressaient là devant elle, dans des armoires, sur des étagères, … Beaucoup appartenaient au côté obscur de la magie, Hermione n'avait aucun doute là-dessus… Son regard fut attiré vers une bouteille de vin assez inhabituelle car il y avait quelques rubis qui l'ornaient… Un petit mot y était raccroché, stipulant qu'il était empoisonné. Hermione grimaça et s'éloigna vivement de la fiole et elle colla son dos contre une autre étagère… Elle se retourna et aperçut une boule chiffonnée de papier brunâtre, cette couleur lui semblait si familière… Sans réfléchir, elle prit le morceau de papier entre ses doigts et le déplia. Lorsqu'elle lu le mot _« Envoûtante »_, elle comprit pourquoi elle le connaissait; il venait du paquet de Malefoy et il avait du le garder.

Elle fourra le billet dans la poche de son pantalon et continua de visiter la pièce.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut la porte de sortie, mais à peine s'en était elle rapprochée que la poignée commença à tourner. Elle réalisa soudain qu'on ne devait pas la trouver ici, et courut se réfugier derrière un meuble. C'est juste au dernier moment qu'elle murmura _« Nox ! »_ pour éteindre la lumière provenant de sa baguette.

Mais l'obscurité partit tout aussi vite, Drago était apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le doigt appuyé sur l'interrupteur à côté de lui.

Il avançait d'un pas de loup, à la recherche d'une proie.

Hermione était pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il l'aperçoive, mais un léger « pop ! » se fit à coté d'elle et Rosy lui prit le bras pour transplaner à nouveau.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé, il venait d'y avoir un bruit ! Mais ne voyant toujours rien de suspect, il sortit de la pièce, n'oublia pas de lancer le sort d'invisibilité sur la porte, et se dirigea vers la buanderie.

« Elle doit surement y être… » pensait-il, mais il n'en était pas pour autant tout à fait sur.

Il descendit les escaliers et n'entendit pas le second « pop ! » qui s'était fait quelques pièces plus loin. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vu Hermione occupée de repasser tranquillement le linge. D'un ton froid, il lui lança :

- « Le père Weasmoche t'as pas vue ? Il devrait remplacer ses lunettes ! »

D'un air parfaitement innocent, la jeune fille lui répondit d'un même ton :

- « Pourquoi ? Tu l'as invité ici ? »

Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? C'était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas aperçut tout ce dérangement au sein du manoir…

- « Ils sont venus faire une perquisition ! »

- « Vraiment ? » lui répondit-elle sans même écouter ce qu'il disait.

Drago voyait qu'elle voulait donner l'impression d'être absorbé par son repassage, la bouche cachée par son écharpe, et aucune émotion n'était perçue dans sa voix. Il se demanda si elle ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, mais décida finalement de l'ignorer, mais au moment où il se retourna pour partir, il revit le pansement sur le doigt d'Hermione.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione releva lentement la tête, un sourcil haussé.

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle vit le blond décoller les yeux de ses mains et la regarder, interrogateur.

- « Tu t'es fait quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de regarder ses mains et elle comprit seulement le sens de sa question que lorsqu'elle vit son pansement.

- « Rien. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- « Je ne… » répliqua Drago.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire, Malefoy ? » cria-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et partit. Hermione posa le fer et soupira longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est doux, puis colérique et maintenant intéressé ? Je ne te comprends pas, Malefoy… Je ne te comprendrais jamais. »

Ce fut sur cette conclusion peu optimiste qu'elle prit la manne de linge repassé et plié et monta au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle entendit Rosy parler à sa maitresse de façon rassurante et il lui vint à l'esprit que Narcissa devait être une femme fragile, aussi bien au sens physique que psychologique.

Rosy tourna les yeux vers elle et Hermione lui fit un petit sourire qui signifiait :

« Merci de m'avoir cachée et reprise à temps ! »

L'elfe le comprit de cette manière et acquiesça légèrement, reprenant ensuite la conversation avec sa maitresse.

Hermione continua alors de monter, pour arriver au premier étage, devant la chambre de Drago. Elle savait qu'il était là, et le maudit pour cela. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours réussit à ranger son linge quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle inspira un grand coup et toqua.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pff, on ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille… Il se leva paresseusement et alla ouvrir. Pour la deuxième fois, Granger se trouvait au seuil de sa chambre.

Il vit la lourde manne qu'elle portait, et c'est sans un mot qu'il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

C'est dans ce même silence qu'elle passa devant lui, posa le panier et ouvrit sa garde-robe avec désinvolture. Il ferma la porte et retourna s'assoir sur son lit.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il observait Granger ranger son linge dans l'armoire.

Il se rendait bien compte que sa présence la gênait et l'énervait plus que tout, et il n'en fut que plus content. Son célèbre sourire narquois était de retour sur ses lèvres.

- « Cesse de me regarder et fais comme si je n'étais pas là ! » lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais cette réplique ne lui fit qu'élargir son sourire. Il plongea dans ses pensées, pensant à la fois à sa mission, dont il n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème, mais également à la fille devant lui… à l'armoire…

C'est alors qu'il eut l'illumination, l'idée, le déclic qu'il lui manquait.

Ce qui était ironique là dedans, c'était qu'Hermione lui avait servit d'élément déclencheur. Mais peu importe maintenant, il avait enfin trouvé un plan, il ne restait plus qu'a le mettre en place et à l'appliquer.

_**Voila… Vous comprenez enfin la fin du chapitre 11 :**_

_**« **__**Il savait que cela ne le menait à rien de tourner en rond avec les mêmes informations, il savait également qu'il lui faudrait un élément déclencheur… **__**Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione »**_

_**Mais vous ne savez toujours pas quel est ce déclic… Une idée ? Review !**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	14. Les marques de Drago

_**Félicitations à**__** Luxiole**__** (première bonne proposition) pour avoir tenté de répondre à la question « Quel est ce déclic » et qui a en partie raison, il s'agit bien de cela, mais Drago ignore encore qu'elle ne fonctionne plus, il va seulement l'apprendre dans ce chapitre…**_

_**Petite explication pour le titre**__** :**_

_**Non non Drago ne se fait pas battre, les marques telles que je les présente ici**_

_**n'ont rien à voir avec des hématomes :-)**_

_**Je fais bien évidemment référence à la marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras de notre jeune Mangemort, et à la marque qu'il a gentiment laissé sur la peau d'Hermione…**_

_**Ce pourquoi la première idée du titre était : **_

_**« Souvenirs d'une marque, influence de l'autre marque… »**_

_**Mais c'est un peu trop long, n'est-il pas ?**_

_**Voici donc… **_

**LES MARQUES DE DRAGO**

Hermione venait de poser la dernière chemise de Drago sur la pile dans son armoire et eut un petit sourire en s'imaginant la tête du blond quand il verrait le petit souvenir qu'elle lui a laissé.

Elle tourna la tête vers le blond sur le lit à côté d'elle et semblait totalement absent.

Elle se releva et agita la main devant ses yeux, l'air moqueur.

Il la regarda enfin, semblant revenir à la réalité, avec une drôle de tête.

Lorsqu'elle voulu partir, il la retint par ce qu'il put, c'est-à-dire son écharpe qui tomba à terre, il l'avait totalement déroulée mais en tenait encore l'extrémité.

Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, elle vit le regard de Drago se fixer dans son cou, à l'endroit où il lui avait laissé une marque. Elle sentit brûler ses joues, et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'Harry lui passe sa Cape d'Invisibilité… Faute de cela, elle ne pouvait que scruter chaque changement d'expression sur le visage de son ennemi ; il passait de la surprise à l'incompréhension pour finalement arriver à la prise de conscience.

Le vif souvenir d'un vendredi soir regagnait plus que jamais dans la pièce, et Drago lâcha enfin l'écharpe d'Hermione en la faisant totalement tomber par terre.

Elle la ramassa hâtivement et partit de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Une fois de retour à la buanderie, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur dans un long soupir.

Sa réaction n'avait pas été excessive, d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait vraiment eut de réaction. Il n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'elle s'était enfuie.

Hermione se secoua la tête, elle en avait plus que marre de ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Peut-être parce-que, pour une fois, Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait de réponse à la question

« Où allons-nous ? »

___________________________________________________________________________

Un suçon. Il avait signé sa peau.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Les souvenirs de cette soirée ne lui revenaient qu'en flashs, mais de toute manière ils avaient étés soumis à un sortilège d'envoûtement.

C'est la seule façon d'expliquer son comportement. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça, sinon !

Il avait conservé la preuve de leur ensorcellement, le petit parchemin où il était noté de façon très claire que c'était magique, dans sa pièce cachée.

Il ignorait bien sûr que c'était désormais Hermione qui l'avait dans sa poche.

Drago s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, décidant de réfléchir en toute tranquillité à l'idée qui lui était soudainement venue en tête, grâce à cette brune rangeant du linge dans l'armoire. Son armoire.

_L'année dernière, lorsqu'il faisait partie de Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage, un de ses camarades de Serpentard avait voulu enlever des points aux jumeaux Weasley mais ceux-ci l'enfermèrent dans l'armoire noire et or du quatrième étage. Le Serpentard, après une longue absence, lui avait raconté la drôle d'aventure qu'il venait de lui arriver. _

Drago voyait encore tout excité son camarade de ce qu'il avait découvert, cette armoire communiquait avec Barjow&Beurk, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, par l'intermédiaire d'une seconde armoire s'y trouvant.

A l'époque, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'avantage que pouvait lui procurer l'Armoire à Disparaître. Mais maintenant, il en voyait toute l'importance.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans un lourd silence pour Hermione, Malefoy restant sans cesse enfermé dans sa chambre et Narcissa étant en plein mutisme ; elle ne parlait plus et semblait être rongée par l'inquiétude.

C'est avec lenteur qu'arriva enfin le vendredi, et lorsque le grand pendule du hall sonna la dernière heure, Hermione soupira de soulagement. C'était fini.

Elle se dirigea dans le salon pour y trouver Narcissa et demanda timidement sa paie. Celle-ci mit un long moment à sortir de sa rêverie, et paya Hermione en lui assurant qu'elle serait la bienvenue si l'envie lui prenait de leur rendre visite. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais pensait bien entendu le contraire.

Elle enfila son manteau et traversa le hall d'un pas rapide. Juste à l'instant où elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Rosy apparut devant la jeune femme.

- « Ho, désolée Rosy, je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir… »

- « Ce n'est rien Miss. Pourriez-vous remettre le bonjour à Dobby de ma part s'il vous plaît ? »

Hermione s'étonna mais réalisa bien vite que Dobby était l'elfe de maison des Malefoy, avant qu'Harry ne s'arrange pour que Lucius le libère malgré lui.

- « Bien entendu, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferais dès mon arrivée à Poudlard. »

L'elfe ajouta :

- « Merci beaucoup Miss. Rosy vous donne ceci… Pour ne pas oublier votre séjour ici. »

Intriguée, Hermione prit la petite boîte dans les fines mains de l'elfe de maison.

- « Merci Rosy. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Mais elle fut interrompue par Drago qui, comme à son arrivée, était sur les marches de l'escalier, accoudé à la rampe, à moitié dans la pénombre. Il déclara :

- « A bientôt, Hazy… »

- « Une fois que je serais dehors, il n'existera plus de Hazy ! Adieu ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle entendit le blond marmonner mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et franchit la porte du manoir rapidement. La jeune femme marcha, admira pour la dernière fois les rosiers de l'allée et une fois arrivée au portail, fit appel au Magicobus.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Mr Barjow,_

_Dites moi si vous avez dans votre boutique une armoire noire et or, appelée Armoire à Disparaitre, et si elle est encore en fonction._

_Répondez le plus vite possible à cette lettre._

_Drago Malefoy._

_Ps : Pas un mot à quiconque. Je suis comme mon père._

Il plia le parchemin en quatre et l'attacha à son hibou qui s'envola aussitôt, la lettre à sa patte.

Il regarda sa marque, encore récente de quelques semaines, et constata qu'elle lui faciliterait les choses si celle-ci s'avérait utile à la menace.

Après tout, il savait que Barjow était très impressionné par l'avant bras de son père, lorsque celui-ci lui avait rappelé à quel point il pourrait faire mal si le vendeur ne lui obéissait pas.

Ce n'est que 3 heures plus tard qu'il reçut une réponse du vieil homme.

_Mr Malefoy,_

_Je vous confirme qu'il existe bien une telle armoire dans ma boutique._

_Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle n'est plus utilisable du fait que la deuxième correspondante n'est plus fonctionnelle._

_Sachez que dans ce cas, si une des deux armoires est hors-service, le transfert de l'une à l'autre est impossible. Une réparation est malencontreusement impossible à envisager puisque l'armoire cassée est à un endroit inconnu._

_Veuillez recevoir, Mr Malefoy, mon dévouement le plus sincère,_

_Barjow._

Après lecture, Drago décida de faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes samedi, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, lorsqu'il irait au Chemin de Traverse effectuer ses achats scolaires.

_**Alors, il vous a plu, ce chapitre ?**_

_**Laissez moi une review s'l vous plait ! Et à la semaine prochaine !**_


	15. Chez Mme Guipure

_**Bonjour, bonsoir (tout dépend de l'heure où vous lisez ceci ^^)**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre correspond à une partie du chapitre : « l'escapade de Drago » (Tome 6) et donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous y voyez beaucoup de ressemblance…**_

_**J'ai essayé de le réécrire en tenant compte des deux semaines précédentes, j'ai donc modifié certaines phrases, changé certains gestes, ajouté le fait que c'est Hermione qui leur paie des choses…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**CHEZ MME GUIPURE…**

Hermione avait retrouvé le sourire, son cauchemar s'était terminé la vieille. Elle avait une certaine appréhension pour la rentrée mais il lui restait encore ce week-end pour profiter de la fin des vacances.

Elle avait fourré le paquet que Rosy lui avait donné dans sa valise déjà presque bouclée pour partir à Poudlard et se promit de l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Le moment tant attendu était prévu pour cet après-midi. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire son cadeau de remerciement aux Weasley, ce pourquoi elle avait beaucoup travaillé.

Le samedi matin, elle fut réveillée par une main agitant doucement son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un grognement et vu Harry, assis à côté d'elle sur son lit. Il avait une mine désolée et lui annonça :

- « Ecoutes 'Mione, je ne voulais pas que… je ne veux pas être en froid, surtout avec toi… Je me suis laissé emporter, et je n'aurais pas du. Je ne suis pas ton petit ami, après tout. »

A ces mots, elle sentit une pique dans le ventre, mais aussi un grand poids décompresser son cœur. Elle vit son ami confus, et les larmes venaient aux yeux d'Hermione.

En guise de réponse, elle lui sourit et écarta les deux bras tendus au brun. Celui-ci la serra très fort et elle lâcha dans un soupir :

- « Je te dois des explications… Mais… Je…»

Harry desserra son étreinte et posa son index sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Il fit lentement « non » en secouant la tête.

Hermione réalisa une énième fois à quel point c'était un véritable ami. Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment lui révéler son secret mais il était d'accord d'attendre qu'elle soit prête pour le lui annoncer. Et tout ça sans même qu'elle ne prononce un mot.

C'est main dans la main et le cœur léger que nos deux amis descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.

___________________________________________________________________________

Rosy avait réveillé Drago en ouvrant ses tentures d'un coup sec. Il grommela, plaça ses couvertures au dessus de sa tête et chassa l'elfe de maison de sa chambre en lui lançant un coussin. Cependant, « le coup des tentures » fonctionnait toujours avec le blond, ce pourquoi Narcissa avait exigé de Rosy qu'elle le fasse. Lorsqu'il descendit, il déclara qu'il n'avait pas faim, trop impatient d'en apprendre d'avantage par Barjow. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir s'y rendre sans que sa mère le sache.

Au début de l'après-midi, ils prirent la Poudre de Cheminette et atterrirent dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, qui servait d'intermédiaire entre la ville moldue et le Chemin de Traverse. Ce fut la première fois que Drago voyait l'établissement vide, et lorsqu'il marcha dans la rue d'habitude pleine et colorée, il put constater que les vitrines étaient cachées par des affiches grises du Ministère, et que seulement une dizaine de sorciers vagabondaient entre les magasins, pour la plupart fermés.

Ils achetèrent les livres exigés par les professeurs, les ingrédients de potions, et se dirigèrent à présent vers « _Mme Guipure_ », la couturière la plus réputée de Londres pour ses robes de sorciers collégiales, faisant constamment concurrence à « _Tissard et Brodette_ ».

Drago poussa la porte et une clochette retentit.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pour plus de sécurité, Hagrid les accompagna au Chemin de Traverse l'après-midi.

Arthur décida malgré l'inquiétude de Molly, qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione iraient s'acheter leurs robes de sorcier avec Hagrid, sur le temps que lui, sa femme et Ginny iraient chercher les livres scolaires chez Fleury et Botts.

Avant la séparation, Hermione attrapa Molly par le bras et lui donna la moitié de son argent.

- « Hermione, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que… ? »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mme Weasley. Je veux juste que vous preniez ceci et que vous vous en serviez pour acheter tous les livres dont vous avez besoin. »

- « Mais… ? »

- « C'est ma façon de vous dire merci, pour toutes ces années où vous m'avez hébergée. »

Molly voulu répliquer, mais elle l'en empêcha :

- « Vraiment, j'y tiens. »

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Molly, et Hermione comprit qu'elle accepta. Elle partit alors, avec ses amis et Hagrid, voir Mme Guipure.

Une fois arrivés devant l'établissement, Hagrid leur annonça qu'il resterait devant la vitrine, pour monter la garde, mais surtout pour ne pas encombrer le magasin de son énorme corpulence. Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble à trois dans la petite boutique.

Mais à peine la porte refermée sur eux qu'ils entendirent une voix familière s'élever au fond de la pièce, derrière des robes noires.

Une voix un peu trop familière pour Hermione.

Alors, sans même que ses amis ne la remarquent, elle s'éclipsa derrière une rangée de robes de soirée, en espérant vivement que le blond aurait bientôt fini sa course.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago s'énervait. Non seulement cette couturière n'était pas capable de lui faire une robe convenable, il y avait aussi sa mère insistait pour le suivre partout où il irait, mais en plus il commençait à se faire tard pour aller à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il se dirigea vers le miroir et s'y observa. Il leva alors les yeux et découvrit le reflet de deux garçons, un balafré et au roux. Il sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui et il dit :

- « Si vous vous demandez quelle est cette odeur, Mère, je vous signale qu'un Weasmoche vient d'entrer ici. »

Mme Guipure poussa un petit cri à peine audible et Potter sortit aussitôt sa baguette, suivit de prés par Ron.

- « Comme c'est touchant ! Potty va te défendre ! Tu n'as pas les moyens pour t'acheter une baguette, Weas… »

- « Tu crois vraiment que je vais hésiter à te lancer un sort en dehors de Poudlard, Malefoy ? Tu le crois vraiment ? » l'interrompit Harry, plein de fureur.

Le brun se tourna alors vers la mère de Drago et celui-ci serra les poings, sachant déjà que la langue tordue de Potter allait dire du mal de Narcissa. C'est ce qu'il fit, en l'accusant de Mangemort, et la seconde qui suivit, Drago s'élança vers Harry en criant :

- « Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! »

Mais Narcissa empêcha son fils d'aller plus loin en lui assurant que ca n'avait pas d'importance et qu'Harry soit le chouchou de Dumbledore lui avait donné la folle impression qu'il était invincible. Pleine de menaces, elle lui assura que le vieux barbu ne sera pas toujours là, et sur ce, Potter répondit avec arrogance ce qu'elle attendait, puisqu'il n'était pas dans le magasin. Drago leva sa baguette un peu plus haut, mais la couturière voulu à ce moment raccourcir la manche de son bras gauche.

Jugeant qu'il n'était pas encore temps de révéler ce qu'il était devenu au cours de cet été, il s'écria qu'elle ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait ses aiguilles et déclara à sa mère d'un ton froid et hautain:

- « Venez, Mère, on trouvera bien mieux chez _« Tissard et Brodette »._ »

Il enleva d'un geste brusque sa robe noire, et la jeta avec désinvolture sur Mme Guipure et partit en trombe de cette boutique.

Mais juste au moment où il franchit la porte, il vit une tignasse brune, si familière à présent.

_**Rôôô, c'est honteux… Je m'arrête juste là où il faut pas…**_

_**Que voulez-vous, c'est l'habitude ! ^^**_

_**Allez, reviewez moi, chers lecteurs, lectrices,**_

_**je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques !**_

_**(enfin, je pense…)**_


	16. Chez Barjow & Beurk

_**Hello les gens !**_

_**Nous sommes… heu… jeudi, je parie.**_

_**(Un petit blond me répond avec arrogance…)**_

_**- Bin ouais !!!**_

_**Et que se passe-t-il le jeudi, hum ?**_

_**(Une petite brune lève la main …)**_

_**Oui ?**_

_**- Il y a un nouveau chapitre de « Quand une vague de flou voila la brume » sur fan fiction . net !**_

_**Alors bonne lecture !!!**_

**CHEZ BARJOW&BEURK**

Tremblante, Hermione vit Drago se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Mais il l'avait vu, et étrangement, le regard pénétrant qu'il lui lança sembla durer plusieurs minutes.

Puis vint le moment où leurs yeux se décrochèrent et il ouvrit la porte pour disparaître dans la rue. La brune prit une forte inspiration et sortit de la rangée dans laquelle elle était pour rejoindre ses amis, semblant encore crispés.

- « T'étais où ? » lui demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il ne voulu pas si sec.

- « Je suis restée à l'entrée, j'avais vu de belles robes, et puis, quand j'ai vu qui était là, je me suis dit que ca ne servait à rien de m'énerver pour lui. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il soit partit et… »

- « Et depuis quand tu le fuis, Hermione ? » la coupa Harry, toujours aussi sec.

La brune resta sans voix. Que répondre à cela ?

- « Heu… Harry ? On va essayer nos robes d'école, tu ne crois pas ? Mme Guipure attend. »

intervint le roux. Harry acquiesça, mais Hermione savait très bien que ce n'était que partie remise.

Ils achetèrent toutes les tenues dont ils avaient besoin, et Ron fut étonné qu'elle lui paie ses achats, mais voulant bien se faire comprendre, la brune assura que c'était pour remercier sa famille de leur hospitalité. Le trio rejoignit Hagrid, et à peine avoir fait quelques pas, le reste de la famille était là, avec les bras chargés de lourds paquets. Ils passèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire (ils y procurèrent leurs ingrédients de Potions, le moral soudain bas à la pensée de Rogue), chez Eeylops (où Hermione se fut une joie de payer de grandes boîtes de Noix Spécial Hiboux pour Coquecigrue, Harry achetant avec son propre argent les Friandises Sautillantes pour Hedwige) et pour finir au magasin de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, de Fred et George.

Hermione fut ravie de constater qu'ils avaient créé des choses encore plus délirantes qu'a Poudlard, car elle devait bien se l'avouer, ici elle ne portait pas son costume de préfète et elle put admirer l'ingéniosité des jumeaux en ayant bonne conscience.

Mais quand Mme Weasley alla voir ce qu'était un Boursouflet dans les mains de Ginny, elle dégagea la vitrine du magasin qui donnait vers l'extérieur et Harry, Ron et Hermione purent voir en même temps Malefoy remonter la rue, la mine contrariée, mais surtout, seul.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago se félicita d'avoir réussit à semer sa mère sur le temps qu'elle entrait dans un magasin de mode. Il avait prétexté ne pas vouloir entrer, et une fois sa mère dans la boutique, il avait commencé à remonter la rue. Elle ne lui en voudra pas, une fois qu'il l'aura rejointe, le soulagement de sa mère prendrait le dessus, à coup sûr.

Le blond vit sur sa droite le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, bondée de monde. A croire qu'on avait déserté le Chemin de Traverse pour se retrouver confiné la dedans.

Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en lisant rapidement l'affiche de leur porte :

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_Craignez plutôt_

_POUSSE-RIKIKI_

_Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il jeta un œil dans la vitrine, et continua de filer tout droit.

Il bifurqua soudain à gauche et entra dans le premier magasin ouvert : _« Barjow & Beurk »_

A peine à l'intérieur de l'immonde pièce, les souvenirs de Drago lui revinrent violement. Il y a quelques années, sa tête arrivant à peine au dessus du comptoir, il observait avec frayeur et admiration tous les objets de la boutique, tandis que son père impressionnait le commerçant avec son avant-bras. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ressemblait plus à son père qu'il ne le croyait.

Le petit vendeur apparut alors, le sortant de ses pensées.

- « Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

___________________________________________________________________________

Le trio avait suivit la tête blonde en se cachant sous la cape. Hermione se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise mais sa curiosité avait prit le dessus. Mais une fois Drago dans l'établissement, elle murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour ses amis :

- « Mais que peut-il bien lui dire ? »

Etonnamment, c'est Ron qui donna la solution. Il venait tout juste d'acheter des Oreilles à rallonge de chez ses frères. Ils entendirent alors clairement la conversation animée comme s'ils se trouvaient juste à côté de Malefoy.

- « … vous savez comment la réparer ? »

- « Si vous l'apportiez au magasin, je pourrais peut-être… »

- « Je ne peux pas. Expliquez-moi simplement comment faire. » coupa Malefoy.

- « Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais y arriver… C'est impossible ! »

- « Vraiment ? » répliqua Malefoy, d'une voix qu'Hermione connaissait si bien : menaçante.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous. »

Tous les trois le regardèrent se rapprocher de Barjow, mais ne virent pas ce qu'il lui montrait. Ils observèrent juste le visage maintenant horrifié du vieil homme.

- « Si vous dites quoi que ce soit, il y aura des représailles. Fenrir Greyback viendra ici de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. »

Et avant même que le vendeur puisse répliquer, Malefoy déclara :

- « Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté. »

- « Vous ne la voulez pas maintenant ? »

- « Certainement pas, petit homme stupide ! De quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? Abstenez vous de la vendre, compris ? »

- « Bien entendu, Monsieur.»

Ils enlevèrent leurs Oreilles à rallonge et regardèrent le blond s'en aller.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago sortit de magasin l'air satisfait. Ca n'avait pas été si compliqué, après tout. Même si ca lui prendrait du temps de la réparer lui-même, il y arriverait avec les conseils de cet homme. Mais il y avait une tâche, et Drago s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

Il ignorait où avait été rangée l'Armoire à Disparaître. Connaissant le goût de Dumbledore pour les vieux bibelots cassés, il était certain que cette armoire se trouvait dans le château.

Il pourrait demander à son parrain Severus Rogue, mais il répugnait cette idée.

Depuis cet été, le blond le détestait. Rogue étant assoiffé de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour ravir son maître, jamais Drago ne lui laissera l'occasion de l'aider. Car s'il s'en mêlait, il se prendrait tout le mérite, l'imbécile. Non, il la trouvera bien tout seul.

Il avait rejoint le magasin de mode dans lequel il avait laissé sa mère.

- « Merlin merci, elle y est toujours là et ne semble avoir rien remarqué. » murmura Drago avant de franchir la porte.

Sur le chemin du retour, il essaya de se rassurer en pensant que si jamais l'Armoire à Disparaître était impossible à réparer, il y avait toujours un recours, quoi que bien moins astucieux. Avant même de parler à Barjow, le blond avait vu un collier d'Opales, avec les inscriptions _« Seul au toucher je peux tuer »._

Il ne s'était pas privé de le réserver avant d'entamer la conversation sur l'armoire.

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de mon adaptation de « L'escapade de Drago » ?**_

_**Ca vous a plu ?**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	17. Le Serment Inviolable

_**Je vais faire court aujourd'hui ;**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

**LE SERMENT INVIOLABLE**

- « Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? » demanda Hermione, incapable de se retenir.

- « Aucune idée… » lui répondirent les deux autres d'une seule voix.

- « Moi j'en ai une. Attendez-moi ici. »

Elle s'approcha de la boutique poisseuse avec une idée bien en tête. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce que trafiquait le blond et se risquait de tenter le moindre plan pouvant lui faire découvrir la vérité, aussi idiot soit-il.

Elle regarda son reflet dans la vitrine et inspira un grand coup.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans un tel endroit, et que cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire. Le blond lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! Mais puisqu'elle était ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- « Bonjour, quel mauvais temps, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-elle.

Minable, vraiment minable. Elle était capable de mieux.

- « Autant être franche avec vous… Heu… le garçon qui vient de sortir, Drago Malefoy, est un de mes amis et j'aimerai lui acheter un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Je sais qu'il adore cette boutique, et c'est aussi pourquoi je compte sur vous pour me dire s'il a déjà mis quelque chose de côté pour pas que risque de lui ach… »

- « Dehors » ordonna sèchement Barjow. « Sortez d'ici ! »

Hermione su qu'elle avait perdu la partie et décida qu'il valait mieux déguerpir d'ici avant que le vieux fou ne la pousse avec un balai. A peine sortie, elle couru, dépassant ses amis qui la rejoignirent hors de vue du magasin. Ron la consola en lui déclarant :

- « Bah, ca valait la peine d'essayer. Mais tu as peut être été un peu trop directe… »

Elle soupira, lui montrant bien qu'elle le savait. « Qu'il se taise, par pitié ! »

- « En tout cas, » annonca Harry, « il se passe quelque chose de louche. Lorsque tu es sortie de là, Barjow a accroché une pancarte indiquant que son magasin était fermé. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire la veille de la rentrée, Narcissa découvrit la lettre de Barjow sur le bureau de son fils.

- « Drago ? A quoi rime ceci ? » lui avait-elle demandé.

Devant sa mère, le blond fut incapable de mentir. C'était une de ses faiblesses. Sa mère est la seule personne avec qui il ne pouvait n'être qu'honnête. C'est donc ainsi qu'il lui dévoila la solution à sa mission, confiée par son maître quelques semaines plus tôt.

Narcissa posa la main devant la bouche en apprenant la nouvelle et laissa tomber la feuille de parchemin sur le plancher, totalement déboussolée. Il se rendit alors compte que sa mère n'était même pas au courant du sujet de sa mission.

- « Mère ? Vous allez bien ? »

- « Il faut que je voie Bella. Tout de suite. »

Puis elle s'éclipsa, et Drago entendit le bruit familier que provoquait l'usage de la poudre de cheminette. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle voir sa sœur ? Sa mère n'y allait que pour se faire conseiller, et pour être aidée dans des décisions difficiles.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à faire ses valises pour Poudlard.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait plus vu sa bande, mais avec le départ de son père et l'armoire à disparaître, il lui sembla que c'était une éternité. Il sourit en pensant qu'il les retrouverait tous demain, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir en tête que la rentrée à Poudlard signifiait aussi Dumbledore…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par sa mère, qui était apparemment revenue.

Tout aussi pressée, elle cria à Drago de descendre et pria à Rosy de préparer leurs capes.

Ils partaient, mais où ? Pour quoi faire ?

- « Dépêche toi mon chéri, nous allons chez Severus. »

___________________________________________________________________________

En se réveillant, Hermione soupira. C'était la dernière journée avant la rentrée.

Elle songeait déjà qu'elle devrait veiller à ce que les petits de première ne tombent pas dans le lac, ou surveiller ceux qui voudraient déjà monter dans les calèches… L'année dernière, lorsqu'elle venait tout juste d'être nommée préfète, elle n'en revenait pas que certains, trop occupés à contempler le château, n'avaient ni vu, ni entendu Hagrid leur indiquer de le suivre. Il avait fallu qu'elle les accompagne jusqu'au géant.

Elle se demanda aussi s'ils les faisaient toujours aussi petits, cette année. Elle se jura de prendre un « _mètre-dérouleur-magique »_ demain. Elle pourrait parier avec Fred et George.

Mais c'est vrai, ils n'étaient plus là. Dommage, l'idée leur aurait plu.

- « Bonjour 'Mione ! Ca va ? A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda Harry en déboulant dans la chambre, suivit de près par Ron.

- « A de pures idioties. Bonjour les garçons. » lui répondit-elle.

- « Pour notre dernier jour, maman nous autorise à sortir les balais ! Tu viens faire une partie avec nous après le déjeuner ? » questionna Ron.

- « Heu… moi, vous savez, le Quidditch… »

- « Il est grand temps de t'y mettre ! » lui reprocha Harry sur le ton de la rigolade. Puis, il ajouta d'une voix grave : « Et puis, il paraît que ca plaît aux garçons, les filles sur un balai. Tu pourras te pavaner à Poudlard. »

- « En un jour, nous ferons de toi la reine du Quidditch ! » enchérit Ron.

- « Si vous y tenez… Mais attention ! Ca reste entre nous ! Pas question de se pavaner après ! » prévint-elle.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Bellatrix qui essayait de convaincre Narcissa de faire demi-tour.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de supplier sa sœur, chose assez rare chez elle.

- « Cissy… Narcissa… Écoute-moi. Il faut que tu m'écoute ! »

- « Laisse-moi, Bella. Je n'ai fait que ça, cet après-midi. T'écouter. » lui répondit sa sœur.

- « Cissy, il ne faut pas agir ainsi, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. » tenta Bellatrix.

Drago vit sa mère lever sa baguette pour éloigner Bellatrix, le regard menaçant.

- « Comme tu voudras. » céda-t-elle. « Mais je t'accompagne. »

Ils firent encore quelques pas dans L'Impasse du Tisseur et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant chez Rogue. A peine eurent-ils frappés à sa porte, qu'il les pria d'entrer.

Avant d'expliquer le problème de Narcissa, Bellatrix s'assura qu'il était au courant de la mission confiée à Drago. Le concerné s'impatienta, se demandant encore ce qu'il fichait ici. Une fois que Bellatrix fut mise en confiance, Narcissa put déposer sa requête à Rogue.

- « Mon fils… Mon fils unique, Severus. Il faut que tu le protège. »

- « Mais, … » commença Drago, offensé que sa mère le croie en danger.

- « Tais-toi. Tu as seize ans, tu ignores ce qui t'attend ! » Puis elle reprit, à l'adresse de Rogue : « Severus, je sais que c'est par pure vengeance. Il veut punir l'erreur de Lucius, il y a deux mois, avec la prophétie ! Je le sais ! … Rends-moi un service. Tu es près de lui, là bas. Promets-moi de le protéger. Et… s'il… s'il échoue… accomplit sa mission… »

- « Très bien, Narcissa. Je ferai le Serment Inviolable, même. Bellatrix, veux tu être notre Enchaîneur ? Et toi, Drago, puisque cela te concerne, mets-toi entre ta mère et moi. »

Le blond se leva, se positionna entre son parrain et sa mère, chacun ayant posé une main sur ses épaules, et écouta ce qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Bellatrix posa sa baguette sur le sommet de son crâne, et Narcissa déclara :

- « Severus Rogue, t'engages-tu à veiller sur mon fils Drago Malefoy, lorsqu'il tentera de réaliser les souhaits du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ? »

Drago sentit un liquide chaud se déverser sur l'entièreté de son corps, la chaleur englobant les mains sur ses épaules aussi.

- « Oui. » répondit Rogue.

- « Et t'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour le protéger du danger ? »

- « Oui. » répéta Rogue.

- « Et si cela était nécessaire…s'il semblait que Drago ne puisse réussir… t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même sa mission ? »

Il y eu un instant de silence. Drago se sentait très mal, mais il ne bougea pas.

- « Oui » finit par répondre Rogue.

Alors la douce chaleur autour de lui se transforma en feu, puis disparut, ne laissant aucune trace, mis à part une minuscule marque, sur la main de sa mère et sur celle de son parrain. Quand à Drago, il avait hérité d'une brûlure en forme de serpent sur le dessus de l'épaule qu'avait tenu sa mère.

_**Voili voila !!! Je me suis amusée à ajouter Drago dans la scène du Serment Inviolable… **_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ? Review …**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	18. Attirance et gravité

_**Coucou, chers lecteurs, lectrices !**_

_**Me voilà avec un chapitre qui se passera exclusivement à bord du Poudlard Express !**_

_**Alors bon voyage !**_

**ATTIRANCE ET GRAVITE**

Hermione avait tellement été crispée sur son balai la veille que maintenant qu'elle était sur le quai, elle avait difficile de marcher à grandes enjambées.

- « Il est 10h50 ! Dépêchez vous un peu, les garçons ! »

- « Le Poudlard Express n'osera pas démarrer sans Harry Potter ! » plaisanta Ron.

- « Tu parles ! T'as la mémoire courte ! Il est partit sans nous, en deuxième année ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

Tandis qu'ils plaçaient leurs valises dans le train, Molly annonçait à Harry et Hermione qu'ils étaient tous les deux invités à passer les vacances de Noël au Terrier. Hermione s'apprêta à monter dans le wagon, ses amis arpentant déjà le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide pour Harry (Ron devait aller avec elle dans le compartiment des préfets).

Mais Molly lui prit gentiment le bras et la ramena sur le quai pour lui dire encore quelques dernières choses.

- « Hermione, ma chérie, je te remercie encore une fois pour ton aide, sans toi je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, cette année c'était vraiment serré, et…

- « Madame Weasley, c'est moi qui vous… »

- « Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. Je voudrais également te dire une chose qui me tient à cœur. Je te demande de m'excuser pour tous les jugements que j'ai pu avoir sur toi, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Il fallu un petit moment à Hermione pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. L'image de la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier lui revint en tête, une photo d'elle avec Harry et Krum à ses côtés. L'article s'intitulait :

_« Hermione Granger, la briseuse de cœurs des Champions. Cédric est-il le prochain ? »_

- « Ho ! Rita Skeeters et ses rumeurs, beaucoup de personnes y ont cru. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était déjà oublié. Au revoir, Molly.»

Elle l'enlaça et entendit un sifflement. Il ne restait que des parents sur le quai. Elle monta vite dans le train, les portes se fermant directement après son passage. Après un virage, c'était de l'herbe bien verte qui avait remplacé la foule de gens.

___________________________________________________________________________

Et zut ! Il était arrivé le dernier dans le compartiment des préfets… Tout ça à cause de cette sangsue de Pansy… « Peut-être que la prochaine mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de l'éliminer », pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

- « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Mc Gonagall le regardait de ses yeux sévères. Si seulement elle savait ses pensées…

- « Donc, comme je le disais, » poursuivit-elle, « cette année, je vous demanderais de la discipline, un sens des responsabilités et surtout un respect pour le règlement. Vous êtes le modèle de vos condisciples. Tout comme l'année dernière, vous êtes chargés de mener les élèves de première année dans leur chambre commune respective. Vos chambres privées ainsi que la salle commune des préfets sont à votre disposition. »

Drago sourit intérieurement en se disant que cela lui avait bien été pratique, l'année dernière, d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à lui, pour y ramener ses conquêtes d'un soir, car dans un dortoir rempli de garçons ronflants…

- « La salle d'eau a subit quelques changements, mais elle se situe toujours au même endroit. Voilà pour ce qui est de vos aménagements. L'horaire de vos rondes vous sera distribué dès votre arrivée, après que vous ayez conduit les élèves de votre maison au dortoir. A votre nom, je vous demanderai de venir chercher le bout de parchemin qui contiendra le mot de passe de votre dortoir ; Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley… »

Drago vit Hermione dire à Ron qu'elle s'en occupait. Il la regarda passer devant lui, son parfum traçant son chemin. Merlin, que cette odeur avait pu lui manquer ! Elle prit délicatement le bout de papier et fronça les sourcils à la lecture du mot de passe. Elle alla se rassoir sans même lui jeter un regard.

- « Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini… »

Il se leva automatiquement, se désignant pour aller chercher le papier tendu par Mc Gonagall et ne fut aucunement surpris de constater qu'il était écrit, à l'encre vert émeraude : _«veniseus serpens entis »_

Ce qui signifiait, en vieille langue des sorciers, _« puissant serpent venimeux »…_

___________________________________________________________________________

_« Ailos brulas totalis »_

Mais qu'avait-il prit à Dumbledore de donner un mot de passe pareil ? Hermione savait que cela ne signifierait rien de bon, et le message était un avertissement : _« se brûler totalement les ailes »…_ Mais pourquoi ?

- « Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini… »

Elle fit mine de continuer à regarder son mot, leva discrètement la tête, et vit par-dessus son parchemin la mine satisfaite de Malefoy. Sur le temps que Mc Gonagall appelait les deux autres préfets de Serdaigles, et les deux de Poufsouffle, Ron demanda à Hermione de lui montrer le mot de passe de ce premier trimestre. Il fut intrigué, mais avant de pouvoir prononcer un seul mot, la sous-directrice demanda :

- « Bien. Les préfets, si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous demanderais de partir vous préparer, nous allons bientôt arriver. Je dois encore donner quelques instructions concernant l'organisation du bal de fin d'année et diverses taches pour les deux préfets en chef. Sachez qu'ils sont là pour vous aider, en cas de besoin.»

Hermione remarqua alors la présence des deux élèves de septième année, une fille de Serdaigle et un garçon de Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il la regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire, et elle se sentit rougir.

Puis elle sentit le bras de Ron la tirer hors du compartiment.

___________________________________________________________________________

Alors que ce grand crétin souriait à la brune, Drago cru qu'il avait raté la marche d'un escalier. Mais il était pourtant encore bien assis dans le compartiment des préfets. Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent, et il se leva, brusquement. Mais l'autre grand crétin, le roux cette fois-ci, s'occupa d'arrêter cette ridicule mascarade. Drago se leva, et lança le regard le plus froid et menaçant qu'il pu au préfet en chef. Une fois en dehors, il repéra la tignasse brune et cria à Blaise, tandis qu'il s'éloignait,

- « Vas rejoindre les autres, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Il marcha derrière elle sans se faire remarquer, et comme il s'y était attendu, elle n'entra dans le compartiment de ses amis que pour quelques minutes.

Drago avait apprit à connaître les jeunes femmes durant l'année précédente. A chaque fois qu'elles voyageaient, que se soit dans le parc ou les couloirs, ses compagnes devaient faire un détour aux toilettes. Il constata qu'elle ne sortait pas du lot de ce point de vue là.

Elle s'avança, les yeux rivés sur le plancher, et il se mit à décompter mentalement :

« Impact dans… cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… »

Il sentit Hermione le percuter, et lui lança :

- « Regarde un peu où tu marches, Granger ! »

- « T'avais qu'à pas être sur mon chemin ! » lui répondit-elle.

- « Mais y en a un que tu aimerais foncer dessus, hein ! » lança-t-il.

- « … Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Laisse-moi passer.» balbutia-t-elle.

- « Bin tiens ! Comme si tu ne voyais pas de qui je … » commença-t-il.

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu me laisse passer ou j'hurle ! » menaça-t-elle.

Avec un grand sourire, Drago décida de la provoquer.

- « Tu n'oserais pas… »

- « Vraiment ? » répondit-elle.

Au moment où elle inspirait, le train freina brusquement, et la loi de la gravité voulu qu'ils tombent par terre.

_**Alors ??? Ca vous plait ?**_

_**Bisouxxx et à la semaine prochaine !**_


	19. Rencontre avec les Fireblood

_**Hello everybody !**_

_**I'm so happy to present you my new chapter :**_

_**(**__**Bonne lecture !)**_

**RENCONTRE AVEC LES FIREBLOOD**

Elle était sur Malefoy et elle était incapable de bouger d'un seul malheureux millimètre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle ne distinguait plus aucune haine dans les prunelles du blond. Son regard descendit sur l'épaule de Drago, à moitié dénudée à cause de la chute, et elle y aperçut un petit serpent… Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il ne l'avait pas il y a quelques jours.

Il bougea légèrement, sous elle, toujours son regard posé sur elle.

Hermione reprit soudain ses esprits et se releva d'un saut. Puis elle alla se réfugier dans les toilettes, non loin de là. Il la laissa passer, l'air totalement déboussolé.

Enfermée dans les toilettes, elle respira un grand coup. Elle sentait toujours le corps de son ennemi sous elle, et elle tremblait... Elle se rinça le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, et entreprit d'ouvrir légèrement la porte.

Le couloir était vide. Pas un seul élève. Elle sortit avec hâte de son refuge et alla rejoindre ses amis. Une fois dans le compartiment, elle leur demanda :

- « Désolée d'avoir été si longue… Où as-tu mis ma valise, Ron ? »

- « Juste au dessus de toi. » répondit-il.

Elle en sortit sa tenue de sorcier et sur le temps que les garçons attendirent dehors, elle se changea en vitesse.

- « Je me demande bien quels nouveaux Gryffondors on va récolter cette année… » se demanda à haute voix Ron.

- « Et quels jeunes Serpentards il va falloir dresser ! » répliqua Hermione.

Comme pour conclure, le train perdit de sa vitesse.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Drago ? » interrogea Blaise.

- « Quoi ? » répondit l'intéressé.

- « On arrive. Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Y a eu un problème tout à l'heure dans le compartiment des préfets que j'aurais loupé ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago regarda autour de lui ; toute sa bande l'observait… L'allure du train diminuait.

- « Bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste… Tu connais un des deux préfets en chef, le Gryffondor ? »

- « Non, comment veux-tu ? Ils changent chaque année… Je n'ai pas su lire son insigne. »

Le Poudlard Express était à présent à l'arrêt. Drago et Blaise se levèrent et se placèrent chacun devant une porte pour sortir du train, et l'ouvrirent au signal du géant, prêt à accueillir les gnomes.

Comme l'année dernière, c'est à peine s'il n'était pas tombé sous la horde de collégiens qui se ruaient vers la sortie, à croire que le Poudlard Express était hanté.

Il faisait sombre, mais Drago put reconnaître sans difficulté les premières années. Ils étaient tous petits et avaient l'air à la fois perdu et émerveillé.

Il fit signe à ses amis qu'ils les rejoindraient au banquet et, tel des bons chiens de ferme, lui et Blaise rassemblèrent les moutons vers Hagrid.

Une fois entre de bonnes mains, ils devaientt monter à bord des dernières calèches, restées spécialement pour les préfets. Mais juste avant que Drago n'embarque derrière son ami, il entendit renifler.

- « Salut ! Je peux savoir où je dois aller pour aller à Poudlard ? » questionna la petite chose.

- « T'es en première année ? » demanda Drago.

La petite fille hocha la tête. Le blond regarda le lac ; Hagrid était déjà partit sur ses barques.

- « Reviens l'année prochaine, tu as loupé le départ. »

- « On t'avait déjà dit que tu avais un mauvais humour ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Cette fille d'à peine 11 ans avait du mordant, il devait lui reconnaître.

- « Fais gaffe, tu ignores encore à qui tu parles ! » menaça-t-il.

- « Tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaître un insigne de préfet ? »

Et perspicace en plus. Une future Serpentard, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- « Allez, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je te laisse ici, je risque des ennuis pour non-assistance à Jeune Sorcière Perdue. Monte dans la calèche. » céda-t-il.

- « Merci…Drago Malefoy. » lit-elle sur l'insigne. « Enchantée, je suis Angèle Fireblood. »

___________________________________________________________________________

C'est le ventre plein qu'Hermione discutait tranquillement avec ses amis.

Le discours de Dumbledore était bref, il se résumait à l'avertissement général ; s'unir pour mieux vaincre. Il y avait eu pas mal de nouveaux Gryffondors, des petits aux aptitudes prometteuses. Au signe du directeur, les deux préfets en chef se levèrent et c'est le grand brun de Gryffondor qui prit la parole :

- « Je demanderais aux deux préfets de chaque maison de se placer devant leur table respective afin qu'a mon signal, les premières années puissent vous suivre et rejoindre leur dortoir. Merci. »

- « On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Harry. »

Hermione s'avança, en compagnie de Ron, devant la table des rouge & or.

Le chemin jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame se fit sans encombres, et les yeux émerveillés et l'excitation générale rendait la jeune femme nostalgique.

- « Le mot de passe est _« Ailos brulas totalis »_… Il est interdit de le répéter à un camarade qui n'appartient pas à notre maison. Voilà le dortoir des filles, celui des garçons, ma chambre individuelle, ainsi que celle de mon coéquipier. » désigna-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi vous avez des chambres à part, vous ? » questionna un enfant.

- « Nous, nous sommes préfets ! » se vanta Ron.

- « Et cela vous permet, en cas de problèmes, de venir nous voir directement. » répondit doucement Hermione.

- « Allez, filez ! Le couvre feu est à vingt heure pour les premières. » déclara Ron.

- « Bonne nuit ! » leur cria la brune.

Peu après, les Gryffondors des autres années déboulèrent dans la salle commune et Ron du user de son pouvoir de donner des retenues pour les calmer. La rentrée était avant tout des retrouvailles, mais cette année, Harry se trouvait au cœur des conversations.

Après tout, cela était normal, il avait vu revenir Voldemort en juin dernier…

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à son ami et proposa à Ron :

- « Reste avec Harry. Je vais aller chercher nos heures de rondes pour le début de l'année. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Il devait veiller le lundi soir de 20h à 23h, le mercredi soir de 20h à 23h également et le vendredi soir de 21h à minuit, dans l'aile B du château. Ce n'était pas un mauvais horaire. L'année dernière, il devait faire ses rondes le week-end, et le dimanche jusque minuit.

La brune en face de lui fit la grimace en lisant son parchemin ; encore une fois, les exigences du vieux fou ne semblaient pas lui convenir.

Mais quand Drago vu que cet imbécile de grand crétin brun était déjà passé de l'étape « petit sourire timide » à l'étape « bavardage » avec Granger, il fut parcouru d'un frisson de colère.

Le préfet de Serdaigle, témoin des tremblements du blond à côté de lui, tenta de le calmer.

- « Ton parchemin est tout froissé ! Calme-toi mon vieux… »

- « Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Occupe-toi de tes potions ! » répliqua-t-il.

Feignant d'analyser son horaire, Drago tendit l'oreille et perçu ces quelques phrases…

- « …ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Si si. C'est juste que les rondes du vendredi soir sont tard… »

Ainsi donc, ils seront deux à faire une veillée le vendredi soir… Elle devait sans doute être placée dans l'aile A de Poudlard.

- « Si tu veux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » répondit-il.

Non mais ça ne va pas ? Le priver de ses rondes avec elle ? Il veut sa mort ou quoi ?

- « Non non, c'est bon, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

- « Ravi de te connaître, Hermione. Moi c'est Nicolas (prononcez le « s ») Fireblood. »

Fireblood, comme Angèle ? Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai…

_**Alors, que pensez-vous des Fireblood ? **_

_**Reviews…**_

_**J'adore ce nom de famille ! ^^**_

_**(sang de feu… wow, ca promet ! :-p )**_

_**A jeudi prochain… **_


	20. Surprises dans les valises

_**)**__** Thanks for your reviews , it's so nice ! **__**Every reader is great ! Thanks for reading ! (**_

_**Hello ! **_

_**En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les derniers, je vous souhaite une excellente et agréable lecture !**_

**SURPRISES DANS LES VALISES**

Une lumière vive fit ouvrir les paupières de la jeune femme…

La tour des Gryffondors était la première partie du château à être submergée de Soleil… Elle s'étira, se releva doucement.

Il était trop tôt pour se lever, mais elle était incapable de se rendormir.

Elle sortit de sa chambre privée de préfète et pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison, quelques rayons de Soleil éclairant faiblement la pièce.

Un petit être s'agitait pour nettoyer le désordre y régnant ; les retrouvailles de la veille laissaient des traces dans toutes les quatre salles communes de Poudlard.

- « Dobby ! … Bonjour ! »

L'elfe de maison se retourna, remarquant seulement la présence d'Hermione maintenant.

- « Ho Miss ! Vous êtes debout tôt ! Dobby peut vous aider ? Miss a-t-elle faim ?»

- « Non, non, ca ira, je déjeunerais tout à l'heure, merci Dobby. » répondit-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de la requête de Rosy…

- « Au fait, Dobby… Rosy te remet le bonjour. » transmit-elle.

- « …Rosy ! Dobby est content de savoir que Rosy pense à lui.» déclara l'elfe.

- « Mais comment l'as-tu connue ? » questionna la brune.

- « Rosy travaillait avec Dobby chez les Malefoy, Miss. Puis Dobby a été libéré grâce à Harry Potter et n'a plus jamais vu Rosy. Nous étions trois elfes chez mes anciens maîtres, Dobby, Rosy et Goli, la mère de… »

- « de Rosy… » termina automatiquement Hermione.

Elle observa l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait l'air de s'interroger, mais ne préféra pas se confier à lui… Comment expliquer qu'elle ait connu Rosy ?

Elle se rappela ensuite une deuxième chose ; Rosy lui avait offert un paquet lors des adieux.

Il était temps de l'ouvrir.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » se lamenta Drago.

- « Déjà aux petites heures du matin, Drago Malefoy ne sait contenir sa colère… Psss Psss… Décevant tout cela, Drago… » se moqua Blaise.

- « Toi, dégage de ma chambre et va dans la tienne si tu ne veux pas que ma colère matinale se retourne contre toi ! » cria Drago à son ami.

Haussant les épaules, Blaise s'en alla. Le blond pensa qu'il avait l'habitude après tout, et il ne lui en voudra pas. Remballer Blaise faisait partie de ses habitudes. Les deux garçons avaient une relation peu habituelle. C'était le seul vrai ami de Drago, le seul sur qui il pouvait compter, mais il existait beaucoup de moquerie enfantine entre eux. Une complicité qui avait évolué durant six années.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur sa chemise et la fureur revint de plus belle.

« Une chemise à 300 gallions, merde ! Elle n'aurait pas pu en cramer une autre, non ? Et puis, de quel droit a-t-elle fait cela ?! … Mouais, elle avait pas mal de raisons.» pensa-t-il.

_- « Reparo ! »_ murmura-t-il.

Mais son sort fit autant d'effet qu'une mouche tentant de ralentir la course d'un troll.

« Toujours aussi intelligente… Ok, bin j'ai pas le choix… »

Drago lança sa chemise à travers la pièce, et elle atterrit droit dans une poubelle.

Il descendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard et vit Blaise assit dans un fauteuil, une plume d'une main, un parchemin dans l'autre.

- « T'écris quoi ? » questionna sans gêne Drago.

- « Ta biographie...» ironisa Blaise.

- « Si tu la vends, tu vas être riche.» lança le blond en prenant une pomme du le panier de fruits posé sur la table en marbre noir.

___________________________________________________________________________

Tout au fond de sa valise, Hermione découvrit le petit paquet qu'elle avait prit le soin de coincer entre deux piles de vêtements. Elle le prit et commença à le déballer.

Alors qu'elle allait découvrir ce qu'il contenait, le paquet se mit à trembler légèrement, et une étrange fumée violette s'échappa de la petite boîte.

Un collier en argent s'éleva dans les airs et alla s'attacher au cou de la jeune fille. Incapable de bouger, Hermione observa le bijou se fermer et entendit un petit « clic ! », signifiant qu'il ne bougerait pas de là de si tôt.

Elle se leva lentement, comme soumise à un sortilège de ralentissement, et se plaça face au miroir. Elle pouvait lire sur le pendentif un « M » gravé avec une écriture fine et stylée.

Elle ignorait totalement pourquoi Rosy lui avait offert cet objet magique, mais se rappela de sa phrase : « Rosy vous donne ceci… Pour ne pas oublier votre séjour ici. »

C'était certain d'avance qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais, mais porter un collier à l'initiale des Malefoy était pire que tout.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Bonne rentrée à tous ! L'année dernière, vous aviez appris à changer un objet en un être vivant, du moins un invertébré. Maintenant que vous êtes en 6ème, et que vous réussissez tous à merveille cette métamorphose, vous tacherez de changer votre livre en poisson rouge, les animaux marins ayant un squelette moins imposant que les animaux terrestres. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Bien sûr, une main se leva ; cette même main qui avait brûlé sa chemise.

Le blond ne l'avait toujours pas digéré. Il entendit Hermione répéter à la perfection ce qu'elle savait :

- « Parce que les animaux marins ne subissent pas autant la gravité que les animaux terrestre, du fait que l'eau les porte. »

- « Bien entendu, Miss Granger. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de voir une bassine d'eau sur vos bancs, vous aurez à y tremper le livre afin de le métamorphoser. La formule est : _« Bouckin fish ! »_. Allez, tous à vos baguettes ! »

Au bout de deux heures, Pansy s'évertuait toujours à transformer son livre, alors qu'elle n'obtenait que depuis le début du cours des bulles. A côté de Drago, Blaise rendait son ouvrage écailleux mais n'arrivait pas à améliorer son travail. Quand au blond, pendant une demi-heure, il ne faisait que des nageoires à son livre, et l'heure d'après il arrivait à lui faire prendre une teinte orangée, mais depuis que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout y était parvenue, il n'avançait plus. Blaise, voyant son ami inerte, lui chuchota :

- « Pssst ! Fais au moins semblant, remue ta baguette ! Mc Go arrive ! »

- « Qu'elle aille à Azkaban ! » répliqua-t-il.

_**Rôôô il est de mauvais poil notre Drago…**_

_**Que pensez-vous du pendentif magique ?**_

_**Attention, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises….**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	21. Au détour des couloirs

_**Bonjour, lecteurs du jour, Bonsoir, lecteurs du soir…**_

_**Voici comme d'habitude un nouveau chapitre de**_

_**« Quand une vague de flou voila la brume… »**_

_**Excellente lecture, chers amis…**_

**AU DETOUR DES COULOIRS**

Pour une première journée, Hermione était ravie. Ses cours se sont magnifiquement bien passés, elle avait réussi à transformer son livre en poisson en métamorphose ce matin, et elle avait su donner la date de la Révolution des Gobelins au professeur Binns.

Devant l'air suppliant de Ron, elle céda à lui donner ses notes prises en Histoire de la magie, mais le menaça de ne plus les lui donner la prochaine fois s'il ne faisait même pas un effort pour écouter. Ce n'était quand même pas si ennuyeux…

- « Mais j'essaie, je te jure Hermy ! Merci pour tes notes, que ferais-je sans toi ? »

- « Tu raterais ton année, j'imagine. » lui répondit celle-ci.

Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque cinglante, seule comme Hermione savait les faire.

Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de leur salle commune, et le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée fit légèrement briller son pendentif.

Le reflet de lumière avait tapé dans l'œil d'Harry, et celui-ci questionna Hermione :

- « C'est un nouveau collier que tu as là ? »

Hermione avait déjà oublié la présence de l'objet autour de son cou. La brune était partagée entre deux sentiments ; elle ne voulait pas mentir à Harry, mais ne pouvait pas lui dire d'où il provenait. Elle opta pour la vérité sans trop en révéler, cependant.

- « C'est une amie à moi qui me l'a donné… »

Ron n'avait même pas songé, il était toujours occupé de recopier les notes d'Hermione sur son parchemin. Harry, quand à lui, était soupçonneux.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lundi soir, dans l'aile B du château… Pas un chat ne trainait. Miss Teigne était avec Rusard dans l'aile C. Trois heures à se balader dans les couloirs, il y avait de quoi se demander si on ne perdait pas son temps.

Drago Malefoy marchait, veillant à punir tous les retardataires au couvre-feu. Mais généralement, il ne croisait personne le premier soir, le trajet dans le Poudlard-Express était fatiguant.

Tandis qu'il passait sans arrêt devant un mur, il se perdit dans ses pensées…

Tout d'abord, cette étrange rencontre avec la petite fille… Angèle Fireblood. Pas du tout ressemblante à son frère. Elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard, bien sûr. Il n'en n'avait jamais douté. Le souvenir d'Angèle avec le choixpeau trop grand sur sa tête lui avait rappelé son propre passage.

Dire que des années après, il était mangemort… Il jeta un regard à son avant bras, sa marque cachée par le tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

L'Armoire à Disparaître, il fallait qu'il se renseigne. Il devait trouver la deuxième armoire s'il comptait un jour la faire réparer.

Au bout de son troisième passage devant un même pan de mur, une porte se matérialisa.

- « Mais, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il pouvait s'absenter cinq minutes, seules les araignées des couloirs remarqueraient son absence… Et puisqu'elles ne possédaient pas le don de la parole… Drago entrouvrit la porte avec prudence.

Il vit une salle immense, remplit d'objets, ayant l'air d'avoir été déposés en vrac, comme ca.

C'est alors qu'il la vit ; tout au fond se trouvait une armoire noire et or.

___________________________________________________________________________

La routine s'était rapidement installée à Poudlard. Les professeurs étaient déjà en plein cœur de la matière qu'ils enseignaient, et les surchargeaient de devoirs. Ce quotidien avait manqué à Hermione… Elle était contente de reprendre sa plume.

La semaine s'était presque écoulée, nous étions vendredi soir…

Dire qu'il y a deux semaines, elle était à la foire… A sentir le parfum de son ennemi…

Son odeur lui revint en tête, enivrante… Elle se jura qu'elle irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour mieux comprendre la signification des images du parfum de Malefoy…

Lorsque Ron rentra de sa veillée à 21h, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry et partit aller remplacer le roux.

Elle n'avait croisé personne sur sa route pour aller dans l'aile A.

Une fois arrivé sur place, elle se mit à refaire ce qu'elle avait déjà fait mardi : sa ronde.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, semblant se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Prête à sévir à la vue d'un moindre élève, Hermione se tourna face à l'angle du couloir.

Mais ce n'était pas un élève désobéissant, c'était Nicolas Fireblood.

- « Bonsoir, Hermione, j'étais venu voir si ta ronde se passait bien… »

- « Sans problème apparent, en tout cas. » répondit Hermione.

Il lui sourit, et Hermione se sentit rougir.

- « La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est dans trois semaines, ca te dirais de venir avec moi ? » demanda avec décontraction le préfet en chef.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago tournait en rond. Il était aussi de veillée ce soir, et savait très bien que la brune aussi.

Elle l'avait complètement évité toute la semaine.

Et un Malefoy détestait qu'on l'ignore.

Il se dirigea vers l'aile A du château. Bien qu'il doive rester dans l'aile B, il s'en fichait. De toute manière, il n'y avait jamais personne qui traînait dans son périmètre.

Sur le chemin, il croisa son supérieur en grade, Nicolas Fireblood.

- « Que fais-tu dans ce secteur, Malefoy ? »

Drago avait une irrésistible envie de lui répondre « Je vais rejoindre Granger, histoire de rattraper mon retard », mais il préféra répondre d'un air arrogant :

- « Y a pas d'toilettes dans mon secteur, alors… »

Fireblood leva un sourcil, et Drago resta indifférent, le contournant et poursuivant son chemin vers la brune.

Lorsqu'il la vit, elle était adossée contre un mur, l'air pensif, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup, si bien qu'elle ne le vit qu'une fois qu'il était à trois mètres d'elle.

Puis, le monde s'écroula pour Drago.

Elle portait un collier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

_**Hé oui, c'est sur cette note de suspens que j'ose (encore) m'arrêter…**_

_**Rendez vous la semaine prochaine ! Pendant ce temps, j'attends vos reviews…**_


	22. Souvenir d'enfance

_**Voici la suite que vous aviez attendue avec tant d'impatience !**_

_**Lorsqu'on ne peut rien faire contre la fatalité des sortilèges…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**SOUVENIR D'ENFANCE**

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

Il ne la regardait même pas, il fixait quelque chose aux alentours de son cou…

Hermione comprit alors. Si le blond semblait pétrifié, cela s'expliquait avec le cadeau de Rosy… Elle était malheureusement bien incapable de fournir une explication.

Le blond leva alors la tête, la dévisageant. Un frisson parcouru son corps, le regard du jeune-homme était remplit d'éclairs. Il lui demanda d'un ton glacial :

- « Où tu l'as eu ?! Tu l'as pris dans ma chambre ?! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Pétrifiée, elle bougea la tête de droite à gauche, signe de négation.

- « Il n'est pas arrivé là tout seul ! »

- « Je… Je… » bégayait Hermione.

Mais Malefoy, pris d'une incroyable fureur, prit le pendentif en main et voulu lui arracher du cou. Etrangement, Hermione le vit le lâcher aussitôt, hurlant des injures.

- « Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

- « Il se passe que tu es une sale voleuse, Granger ! Rends-le-moi immédiatement ! »

Malgré la colère du jeune-homme, malgré que le fait qu'il se soit brulé la peau en tentant de lui enlever le collier, malgré les injures, elle se posait une seule question… Pourquoi Merlin y-tient-il tant ?

Puis elle lui révéla la pure vérité, tentant de le calmer et craignant le contraire.

- « Je ne sais pas l'enlever. »

Quand le blond se retourna, à présent silencieux, arrêtant ses injures à peine la phrase prononcée, il la regarda, l'air complètement médusé.

___________________________________________________________________________

Elle ne sait pas l'enlever… Ca voudrait dire que… Non… C'est… C'est impossible… Ce pendentif devait dérailler, vu son histoire à travers sa famille, c'était une véritable antiquité.

- « Tu ne peux pas l'enlever. » répéta-t-il, comme pour essayer de s'en convaincre.

C'est a ce moment là que lui revint une histoire d'enfance, une de celles qui sont au plus profond de lui et qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

_« Un petit garçon blond était dans son jardin, le soleil rayonnant, avec une fillette de son âge, une petite aux longs cheveux lisses châtains clairs. C'était un grand jour, il allait faire ce qu'il pensait être la plus belle déclaration au monde. Il avait volé la veille dans la chambre de sa mère le collier qui se transmettait aux femmes de la famille. Il lui avait présenté, elle l'avait prit, mais le lâcha aussitôt, la main de la petite fille avait été brûlée… Elle partit en courant et pleurant, tandis que le garçon ramassait le pendentif qui s'était ouvert en tombant. Une phrase apparût alors devant ses yeux incrédules : une phrase qu'il n'oublierait jamais. La seconde d'après, il avait fermé le pendentif, s'était fait punir par sa mère et n'avait plus jamais revu son amourette. Bien plus tard, on lui expliqua le pouvoir fascinant de ce collier.»_

Il sortit de ses pensées et lui déclara :

- « Ca ne peut pas être toi… »

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione ne comprenait plus. Il fallait qu'il lui explique.

- « Comment ca ? Qu'a ce pendentif de si spécial ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Tu préférais ne pas le savoir. »

Il tourna les talons et avança, s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- « Hé ! Ne pars pas ! Je fais quoi du collier ? »

Il ne se retourna même pas et se contenta de seulement hausser les épaules.

Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore de cette histoire ? » pensa Hermione. « Si seulement je n'avais pas été là bas ces deux semaines… Jamais, jamais je ne croyais que tant de choses allaient arriver… »

Elle soupira. Demain, c'était le week-end. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Lorsque minuit sonna, elle retourna dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et s'assit péniblement dans le fauteuil.

Quelqu'un arriva dans la salle, c'était Harry.

- « Ca a été ta ronde, ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Mmm… » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Quand elle se repassait les évènements de la soirée, il y avait le blond qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Puis elle se souvint de la discussion avec un beau brun, avant que Malefoy ne débarque. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Je suppose que ca veut dire oui… » déclara Harry.

- « Au fait, que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille ? » questionna-elle.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut qu'il n'était pas en pyjama, mais encore en habits et semblait complètement exténué.

- « Tu n'es pas allé dormir ? »

Hermione sentit le regard perçant de son ami se poser sur elle.

- « Il faut que je te raconte. Un peu après que tu ne sois partie, j'ai reçu une convocation de Dumbledore… »

___________________________________________________________________________

Minuit. C'était fini, il ne devait plus se forcer à tourner en rond dans le couloir.

Il repensait sans cesse au pendentif qu'Hermione portait à son cou et la conversation avec sa mère des années après l'incident avec la petite fille, lui revint en mémoire.

C'était le jour où il reçut le médaillon à son tour.

_« La mère du petit garçon l'emmena dans une pièce à part. Elle le fit s'assoir et se plaça devant lui. Tenant le collier entre les mains, elle lui avait révélé, mot pour mot :_

_**«**__ Ce que je tiens devant toi, Drago, c'est le pendentif des dames Malefoy. Lorsque tu avais huit ans, tu as essayé de le mettre à ta cousine, tu te souviens ? Il lui avait brûlé la peau. Seule ta future femme pourra porter ce collier sans se brûler, et il est impossible de le lui enlever. La mère de ton père lui a donné quand il avait ton âge. Lucius me l'a offert lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. C'est maintenant à ton tour de le recevoir, et tu devras l'offrir à la personne que tu aimeras, et si cette personne est faite pour toi, alors le collier se refermera. Si ce n'est pas le cas, a l'intérieur du pendentif sera notée une phrase.__** »**_

_Le petit-garçon hocha la tête. Il l'avait lu lorsqu'il avait huit ans, ce fameux jour._

_Il récita ce qu'il avait lu : _« Jamais avec elle tu ne seras, car être Malefoy elle ne pourra »

_Sa mère acquiesça et lui assura qu'il en trouverait une autre, la vraie. »_

Si seulement maintenant elle savait qui portait le collier, elle n'y survivrait pas.

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette partie d'enfance de Drago ?**_

_**Mignon, hein… Croyez vous que le pendentif ne fonctionne plus, ou bien le contraire ?**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**BisouxXxXxXx…**_


	23. Une nuit longue

_**MERCI pour les 12 reviews de **__**Sandra**__**, ca m'a fait très plaisir**_

_**(et pour répondre à ta question : j'ignore encore combien de chapitre comportera ma fic, elle est en cours d'écriture ;-D mais en tout cas beaucoup…)**_

_**Et MERCI également aux autres ; c'est-à-dire**_

_**ma voisine adorée **__**Emilie**__** qui ne manque pas une seule occasion de me reviewer,**_

_**ainsi que ma meilleure amie **__**Sophie**__**, qui s'accroche à ma fic,**_

_**sans oublier l'amie de Sophie, **__**Gladys**__**…**_

_**Et tous les autres, eux même écrivains (de fanfics) ou simples lecteurs…**_

_**(lillylabiche, Nefenti, pauline-helo, kimlovetom, hamataroo,Luxiole, Mlle Ganou et bien d'autres encore…)**_

_**Voila, après ces remerciements, voici mon nouveau chapitre :**_

**UNE NUIT LONGUE**

Au plus Harry avançait dans son récit sur l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir dans le bureau du directeur, au plus Hermione avait mal au ventre.

Harry avait voyagé dans la mémoire de Bob Ogden, un employé du Département de la justice magique, et il avait vu dans la pensine avec Dumbledore une visite qu'il avait faite dans l'exercice de ses fonctions il y a bien des années…

- « Et là, j'ai vu la famille Gaunt. Le père maltraitait sa fille, tandis que son fils semblait idiot. Enfin bref, c'étaient les… »

- « … descendants de Salazar Serpentard. » termina Hermione.

- « Oui, il a montré un médaillon lui appartenant… Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Harry.

- « Je l'ai lu, dans _« La biographie de chaque fondateur de Poudlard_ », mais ils n'en parlent que brièvement, cette famille était la dernière de Sang-Pur. »

- « Ogden a prit la fuite lorsque Mérope, la fille, a été dénoncée par son frère qu'elle aimait un Moldu… Tom. »

Hermione était perdue. Elle lui demanda :

- « Mais pourquoi Dumbledore te montre-t-il tout cela ? »

- « Car pour mieux vaincre son ennemi, il faut d'abord apprendre à la connaître. »

Harry observa les flammes du feu de la cheminée quelques instants et reprit :

- « Dumbledore, au cours de ses séances, va me montrer via des souvenirs l'évolution de Voldemort. Il m'a assuré que ca m'aidera à le vaincre.»

- « Tom, le père de Voldemort ? C'était un Moldu ? Et la mère serait la fille de Gaunt, Mérope ? »

Devant tous les hochements de tête approbatifs d'Harry, Hermione plongea la tête entre les mains. Cette soirée avait vraiment été éprouvante en émotions. C'est à ce moment là que Ron descendit du dortoir, pour au départ boire un verre de lait en pleine nuit.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago se réveilla en sueur.

- « Stupide médaillon ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il enfilait son peignoir, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre privée de préfet. En guise de réponse, le blond grogna, et l'intrus pénétra dans la pièce.

- « Hey, ca va ? J'ai cru entendre ta douce et mélodieuse voix… »

- « Bah c'est ca Blaise, fiche toi de moi, je dirais rien. »

Et il sortit de sa chambre, rejoignant la salle commune des Serpentard. Son ami le suivit, sans un mot. Il savait bien que s'il était insomniaque, Drago lui raconterait les choses qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

- « Fais froid. » se plaignit le blond, en même temps qu'il levait sa baguette pour allumer le feu éteint de leur salle commune.

- « Bon alors, c'est encore ton cauchemar ? » questionna Blaise.

Drago fit signe de la tête que non. Il lui avait déjà parlé de nombreuses fois, sans pourtant aller dans les détails (c'était tout à fait inutile), ses nuits mouvementées concernant les mangemorts. Il évitait cependant de lui parler d'une partie intégrante qui peuplait ses rêves ; la mort de son directeur d'école.

- « Non, c'est un autre. » lui répondit-il dans un soupir las.

Devant le nouveau silence de son ami, Blaise ironisa :

- « Super, je suppose que ca va mieux maintenant que tu m'as tout raconté. On va se coucher ? »

- « Vas-y, je t'ai rien demandé. »

Drago vit Blaise passer de l'étonnement à la frustration, en passant par une légère envie de violence. Mais il avait décidé que sur ce point là, il ne parlerait pas.

Non seulement il devrait lui raconter l'épisode avec sa petite cousine, ce qui serait déjà assez humiliant, mais en plus lui dire que Granger est une future Malefoy, ca, jamais…

___________________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla sur le canapé pourpre de sa salle commune, le cou complètement tordu, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle fit un sursaut et se leva brusquement, se rendant compte soudainement qu'ils avaient dormis là, avec Ron endormi, totalement affalé dans le fauteuil d'en face. Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à pas d'heure, Harry ayant donné tous les détails qu'avait exigés Ron. Elle monta dans sa chambre de préfète, s'habilla et fit un sourire en pensant qu'ils étaient samedi. Le premier week-end depuis la rentrée. Elle redescendit dans la salle commune et regarda ses amis.

L'amitié était une chose qu'elle avait découverte grâce à eux, alors que rien ne les reliaient, ils avaient affronté des épreuves incroyables et en étaient sortis soudés.

Alors qu'elle affichait un sourire béat, Neville débarqua dans la pièce commune et salua la jeune-fille. Tandis que tout les Gryffondor émergeaient et envahissaient la salle commune, Hermione réveilla doucement ses amis.

- « Hey, levez vous ! Il faut vous habiller si vous ne voulez pas rater le petit déjeuner ! »

C'est ainsi que le samedi commença, avec une brève perte de mémoire de la veille, de la peur, des problèmes…

Hermione consacra son après-midi pour la dissertation à rendre pour Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Rogue adorait son nouveau poste et jubilait d'enfin pouvoir ordonner à ses élèves de rendre un devoir sur quelque chose qui l'intéressait vraiment…), ainsi que les recherches pour Histoire de la Magie, les exercices pratiques de Sortilèges et le parchemin à rendre pour Métamorphose.

Le dimanche, quant à lui, se passa d'une toute autre manière…

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago reprenait ses vieilles habitudes qu'il avait adoptées en grandissant à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire ; le samedi égale repos. Il aurait tout le temps de travailler dimanche.

Alors qu'il était au bord du lac, à contempler l'eau, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns s'assit à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il décida de l'ignorer, ce qu'il faisait superbement, mais elle ne se prenait pas au jeu.

- « Salut, Drago… Tu te souviens de moi ? »

- « Oui je me souviens de toi. » répondit-il, les yeux rivés au large, et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il ajouta :

- « …Angèle. »

La petite fille lui sourit, et lui déclara :

- « T'as vu ? Je suis à Serpentard, comme toi… »

Toujours sans le moindre regard pour la petite, il répondit naturellement :

- « Et que veux-tu que ca me fasse ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, et sans le moins du monde touchée par ses paroles cinglantes, elle lui répliqua :

- « Rien. Désolée, j'avais oublié que l'accueil pour les nouveaux Serpentards n'était pas très chaleureux. »

Drago soupira. Cela ne faisait que deux fois qu'il était avec elle, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se prendre le bec. Mais en réfléchissant bien, c'était lui qui était toujours désagréable avec elle, alors pourquoi était-elle revenue ?

Puis l'évidence lui sauta à la figure. Il venait de comprendre le sens du mot de passe.

_«veniseus serpens entis »_ , ce qui signifiait : _« puissant serpent venimeux »_

Il était nuisible, pour son entourage, et même pour la petite.

- « Ne reste pas près de moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien… »

Il eut alors ce reflexe d'effleurer son avant bras droit, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide.

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de la version d'Hermione sur l'entretien d'Harry avec Dumbledore ? **_

_**Et la petite Angèle promets d'être un personnage intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

_**Reviews ? … Merci !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_


	24. Quidditch

_**J'espère que vous aimez le sport le plus répandu chez les sorciers, à savoir le Quidditch, car ce nouveau chapitre ne va parler que de ca…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**QUIDDITCH**

Le dimanche matin, Hermione fut réveillée par les appels d'Harry et Ron, qui ne pouvant accéder au dortoir des filles et encore moins à sa chambre de préfète, criaient son prénom dans la salle commune.

Elle se leva péniblement et une fois descendue, fut assaillie par les regards complices de ses amis. Elle fronça les sourcils, se doutant d'un piège.

- « Bonjour les garçons. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ron avait un drôle de sourire aux lèvres et Harry lui répondit, avec ce même sourire :

- « Bah, on est dimanche ! »

- « Et alors ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Le stade de Quidditch est ouvert aux élèves ! » expliqua Ron comme si c'était une évidence.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- « Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous pour y aller ? »

L'année dernière (du moins au début, avant qu'Ombrage ne leur interdise), Harry et Ron faisaient du Quidditch chaque dimanche, et Harry la semaine également puisqu'il était un membre d'un équipe.

- « Tu viens avec nous ! » lui déclara Harry.

- « Tu rigoles ? T'as vu comment je tiens sur un balai ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Très bien. » lui répondit honnêtement le brun.

- « On avait dit que ca restait entre nous trois ! »

Cette séance de vol, elle n'aurait jamais du la faire, la veille de la rentrée. C'est vrai que depuis la première année, il y avait eut un sacré changement. Mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, rester une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui semblait bien.

- « La bibliothèque, tu la connais par cœur ! Le stade, tu ne le connais que par les gradins ! »

Elle répondit à Harry et Ron :

- « Allez-y sans moi. »

Elle fit mine de partir de la salle commune pour aller prendre son déjeuner, mais Harry lui dit :

- « Je suis devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago se leva et alla rejoindre Blaise dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Mais à la place de son ami se trouvaient ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Flint.

- « Salut les gars. » leur dit-il.

- « On t'attendait pour aller manger. » lui déclara Goyle, la main sur le ventre.

Même s'il n'avait pas faim, sa prise de conscience la veille lui avait coupé l'appétit, il suivit quand même les autres en silence.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, une main à leur table s'agita. « Pansy… »

Drago fit la grimace et alla s'assoir le plus loin possible d'elle, c'est-à-dire deux places avant.

Devant le bacon, les œufs et les toasts, le blond n'avala que son jus d'orange.

- « Il est où Blaise ? » demanda-t-il aux autres.

- « De nouveaux capitaines ont été choisis cette année pour Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, vu que leurs anciens capitaines étaient en dernière année… » déclara Flint.

Drago acquiesça, puis réalisa la chose.

- « Et c'est qui pour les Bouffons d'or ? »

Flint haussa les épaules, sa question était stupide puisque Blaise n'était pas encore revenu.

Drago regarda à la table des rouge et or et n'y vit pas le légendaire trio.

Une petite voix attira son attention, un peu plus loin à la table des Serpentards.

- « … m'énerve ce foutu frère à la noix de hiboux ! »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond, la petite Angèle Fireblood n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Et le fait que ce soit contre son frère qu'elle en ait avait quelque chose d'ironique. Il était à Gryffondor, elle à Serpentard, il côtoyait Granger, elle le côtoyait lui.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sur l'herbe encore humide de la fraicheur matinale, Hermione se tenait debout.

- « Dites moi pourquoi je suis ici… » se lamenta-t-elle.

- « Parce qu'Harry t'a gentiment demandé de monter sur ce balai. » ironisa Ron.

- « Et pourquoi suis-je assez stupide pour le faire ? »

- « Parce que tu sais voler, Hermione ! » lui répondit Harry.

Elle soupira, après tout, il n'y avait personne sur le terrain. Soit tout le monde déjeunait encore, soit Ron et son insigne brillant de Préfet les avaient fait fuir…

Elle enfourcha son balai, et décolla doucement.

C'était plus fort qu'elle un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se l'avoua ; elle aimait voler. Mais hors de question qu'Harry la veille dans son équipe.

Alors elle redescendit près du sol et tomba intentionnellement.

- « Hermione, ca va ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

- « Bien sur que oui ca va. Elle l'a fait exprès, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Par Merlin, Harry était un fin observateur… Elle remonta sur son balai et alla rejoindre ses amis près des anneaux de but et leur déclara :

- « Ok, je sais voler, mais ca s'arrête là. »

Ses amis l'ignorèrent superbement et continuèrent de parler entre eux.

- « Batteuse ? »

- « Poursuiveuse… »

- « Gardienne, et je lui lègue ma place ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Drago tourna la tête et regarda Pansy.

- « Parce qu'il y avait le silence… »

Il se leva et Flint, Crabbe et Goyle firent de même.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle et croisa son ami Blaise.

- « Alors, le nouveau capitaine ? » lui demanda Drago en guise de bonjour.

- « Celui de Poufsouffle, c'est… » lui répondit-il.

- « Je reformule ma question ; le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor ! »

- « A ton avis… Potter. »

Drago grogna. Il s'en était douté, mais maintenant que c'était officiel, sa frustration augmenta.

Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, déclara :

- « Faut pas trop s'inquiéter, les meilleurs sont partit l'année dernière. »

- « C'est sur, sans les jumeaux Weasmoche, sans leur gardien… » répondit Blaise.

- « Et la poursuiveuse est partie aussi… » ajouta Goyle.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- « Tu parles Quidditch, là ? » lui demanda Drago.

Goyle haussa les épaules et le blond déclara :

- « Il va galérer, parce que y a pas beaucoup de bons joueurs ces moments ci… »

Mais s'il avait été sur le terrain de Quidditch en cet instant, Drago aurait comprit à quel point il se trompait. Au moment où ils avaient cette discussion, une jeune-fille faisait des prouesses sur un balai.

_**Alors, ca vous à plu ?**_

_**Que pensez vous qu'il va arriver à Hermione ?**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	25. Manigances

_**Dans ce chapitre, quelques similitudes avec le livre, pour se situer, un tout petit face à face avec nos deux héros et bien sur, beaucoup de manigances… **_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**_

**MANIGANCES**

Hermione se laissa littéralement tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ron, elle lui répondit :

- « J'ai fait peur à deux gamines de Serpentard en faisant ma ronde… L'une a fait tomber sa balance, et l'autre a crié. Ai-je une tête à faire peur ? Je ne les ai même pas punies. »

- « Tu aurais du… Ca aurait fait des points à Serpentard en moins ! » lui reprocha le rouquin.

- « Ron ! Elles sont nouvelles, elles ont eu un avertissement ! Je me demande encore pourquoi tu as été choisi préfet… »

Avant que son ami puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Harry décida de stopper le manège.

- « Bon, calmez-vous, tous les deux. Je ne vais jamais arriver à me concentrer… »

Hermione regarda le brun et le roux s'éclipsa ; c'était à son tour de faire la veillée.

Elle jeta un œil à son parchemin et lu à ce qui ressemblait une dissertation pour métamorphose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Elle passa un bon moment de sa soirée à corriger la rédaction d'Harry, sachant très bien qu'il allait la passer à Ron une fois dans le dortoir des garçons.

Puis Hermione plongea dans un livre qu'elle avait prit à la bibliothèque, pour tenter de comprendre la signification des paquets que la vieille femme du stand _Strange Parfum_ lui avait donné à elle et Malefoy.

L'ouvrage s'intitulait : _« Enchantements en tout genre »,_ et elle en était à la moitié quand elle jugea qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots ! » hurla Drago dans la salle commune des Serpentard, au même moment.

Crabbe et Goyle se rapeticirent un peu plus sur leur fauteuil.

- « Je vous ai demandé de me prévenir en faisant tomber la balance, pas en la tapant par terre et en hurlant ! »

Drago était rouge de rage et décida de s'éclipser dans sa chambre individuelle, sinon il allait faire un malheur.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il avait tout planifié. Il se rendait à présent régulièrement dans la salle sur demande y retrouver l'Armoire à Disparaître pour tenter de la réparer avec les indications par courrier de Barjow. Cela lui prenait énormément de temps, et il savait que pas mal d'élèves connaisaient cet endroit secret. L'année dernière, ca avait servit à tout une assemblée d'organiser l'Armée de Dumbledore…

Drago ricana.

Il avait fait avec les moyens qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire deux innocentes fillettes de première année appartenant à Serpentard, un parrain maître des Potions qui lui avait apprit comment concocter une potion de Polynectar et deux abrutis pour la boire et monter la garde.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit; la ressemblance était frappante.

Il venait de crier son mécontentement sur ses acolytes comme l'aurait fait son Maître avec ses Mangemorts. Il serra les poings et hurla dans son oreiller.

___________________________________________________________________________

Le premier cours de Potions de l'année avait eut lieu.

C'était un cours commun avec les Serpentard, Hermione allait revoir Drago pour la première fois depuis leur échange dans le couloir, vendredi dernier.

Elle s'installa à son habituelle place, et n'osa croiser le regard du blond lorsque celui-ci alla se placer au fond de la pièce.

Le professeur Slughorn était pour le moins inhabituel. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que le désagréable Rogue. Elle était assez contente de ce changement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, qui ne s'en sortait clairement pas avec sa potion, réussit à convaincre le professeur qu'avec un Bézoard on pouvait désempoisonner quelqu'un. Bien sur, c'était vrai, mais elle fut outrée par la facilité avec laquelle il s'en était tiré, rien qu'en lisant une note sur le livre d'occasion qu'il avait récupéré.

- « C'est de la triche ! » lui souffla-t-elle, en rangeant ses affaires.

- « Potter triche ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle soupira et se retourna, ses yeux braqués sur Malefoy.

- « On t'as sonné ? »

Harry et Ron furent médusés par le ton froid et direct de leur amie.

- « C'est plutôt toi, qu'on sonne, soubrette. »

Hermione blanchit et ne répondit rien, elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe.

___________________________________________________________________________

Il vit la tête de Granger changer de couleur, et ses amis de Serpentard rigoler.

Drago serra la mâchoire et sortit à son tour de la classe, se dirigeant vers son prochain cours, qu'il avait en commun avec les Serdaigles.

Fin de la semaine, il fut chargé de placer au panneau d'affichage de sa salle commune une communication qui disait que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour dans deux semaines.

Il soupira en fixant l'affiche, se demandant s'il irait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un bruit de chaise déplacée, qu'une paire de mains lui cacha la vue et qu'une voix lui demanda qui était-ce.

« Pansy, qui d'autre pour oser m'embêter… » pensa-t-il.

- « Lâche moi, Pansy tu veux ? » demanda-t-il avec un contrôle inouï.

- « Ce n'est pas Pansy… » rigola la fille.

Il enleva les mains, qu'il jugea petites et se retourna.

Devant lui se trouvait debout sur une chaise une fillette de onze ans.

- « Angèle. » lui dit-il simplement.

- « Drago. » se moqua-t-elle en prenant un air aussi sérieux que le blond.

- « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rigoler. » soupira-t-il.

- « Tu n'as jamais envie de rigoler. » lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi tu es là ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Parce que. » lui répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Le blond haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Il alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et vit la gamine s'assoir sur le tapis près de lui.

- « T'as quelque chose à me dire ? » questionna-t-il, après quelques minutes de silence.

- « Si tu exclus le fait que mon frère me tape sur le système, et que je sais que c'est pareil pour toi, non je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Un sourire digne d'une Serpentard naquit sur ses lèvres.

_**J'adore Angèle… Allez savoir pourquoi !**_

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**J'ai introduit doucement le sujet « Prince de Sang-Mêlé », la rivalité Drago/Nicolas, l'avancement de Drago avec l'armoire… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Quidditch reviendra lui aussi !**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	26. Sortie à PréauLard

_**Voila un chapitre de plus, comme convenu !**_

_**J'y ai exploité ici l'épisode du collier d'Opale… d'un tout autre point de vue.**_

_**Sans oublier le rancard de notre Hermione…**_

_**Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu…**_

**SORTIE A PRE-AU-LARD**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Hermione avait soigneusement évité de parler à Harry de tout ce qui concernait les potions ou même les devoirs, car cela finissait toujours ainsi :

- « Vas voir dans ton livre s'il n'y est pas marqué la réponse ! »

Un beau jour était parut un numéro de la « Gazette du sorcier » qu'Hermione aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir… Il y avait un article qui racontait que la perquisition au Manoir des Malefoy n'avait rien donné… Elle soupira.

Puis arriva la veille de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione rentra de sa ronde, et Harry et Ron l'attendaient. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne les avait pas mit au courant.

Seuls tous les trois dans la salle commune, elle leur déclara :

- « Je devrais m'absenter demain dans l'après midi… J'ai rendez-vous. »

Ses joues rosirent, et Ron ne cacha pas son mécontentement. Harry demanda :

- « Un rancard, tu veux dire ? »

Devant la tête de son amie, il questionna beaucoup plus sérieusement :

- « C'est qui ? »

Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers son dortoir, et leur annonça :

- « Ca ne vous regarde pas. Je serais avec vous de la matinée. Je passerais l'après-midi avec lui. »

Et elle s'éclipsa, laissant les garçons marmonner dans leur barbe tous seuls.

Elle traversa le dortoir des filles, observant quelques jeunes élèves dormir paisiblement, et entra dans sa chambre de préfète.

Elle s'effondra dans son lit toute habillée, et ferma les yeux.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, demain était le grand jour ; et ce n'était pas seulement pour la sortie au Pré-au-Lard…

Il avait décidé de mettre en exécution son plan de secours.

Ca allait être le premier sortilège impardonnable qu'il allait devoir lancer…  
Il frissonna, effleura son avant bras droit de sa main gauche.

Puis une petite voix lui déclara :

- « Tu fais souvent ce geste… »

Il sursauta et regarda qui était derrière lui. Une petite tête brune… Angèle.

- « Vas te coucher, si tu ne veux pas que je te retire des points. » lui déclara-t-il en faisant briller son insigne de préfet au feu de la cheminée.

- « Tu ne ferrais pas une chose aussi stupide. » lui répondit-elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'assit près de lui.

Drago soupira, fit semblant d'être exaspéré, mais au fond, elle était sympa… à sa manière.

- « Tu n'as pas oublié notre marché ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

- « Un deal est un deal… » lui répondit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Un silence s'installa, mais Angèle le brisa rapidement :

- « Tu vas demain à Pré-au-Lard ? »

- « J'irais si tu n'y vas pas. » lui rétorqua-t-il.

Angèle ne répondit rien, elle sourit.

Entre Serpentards, ils se comprenaient mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

___________________________________________________________________________

Après être passés chez l'incontournable magasin de farces et attrapes « Zonko », le magasin de confiseries magiques en tout genre « HoneyDukes », ils se dirigèrent au populaire pub « Trois Balais ». Ils étaient enfin au chaud, le temps était vraiment glacial.

Ils enlevèrent leurs écharpes et sur le temps que Ron alla chercher à boire, Katie Bell et son amie Leanne sortirent du pub en se chamaillant.

Début d'après midi, Hermione quitta ses amis, il était l'heure pour elle de rejoindre un certain grand brun.

Elle l'attendit devant la Cabane Hurlante, leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Nicolas Fireblood arriva à l'heure, et elle sourit en pensant qu'il était ponctuel…

- « Bonjour Hermione. Ca va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Oui… Un peu froid… Mais ca va. » lui répondit-elle.

- « Ca te dis, d'aller à « Scribenpenne » ? Je dois aller acheter du parchemin… » expliqua-t-il.

- « Parfait, j'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin, une rafale de vent poussa Hermione à tenir le bras de Nicolas.

Celui-ci serra plus fort la prise de la brune et ils entrèrent enfin dans la papeterie.

- « Nous voilà à l'abri ! » lui déclara-t-il, les yeux rivés sur leurs bras.

Hermione soupira, ils y étaient arrivés. Elle regarda ce que fixait le préfet-en-chef et réagit immédiatement ; elle retira sa main, les joues rosies.

Ils passèrent une agréable après-midi, mais à l'heure de rejoindre ses amis, Hermione vécut une expérience qui allait changer sa vie…

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago crevait de froid, mais n'en avait que faire.

Il avait dit à ses amis de ne pas l'accompagner et d'aller de leur coté, et il eut suffit de prononcer le mot « Mission » pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix.

Il entra dans les « Trois Balais » et vu l'heure matinale, il n'y avait personne.

Le cœur de Drago battait à du cent à l'heure, il avait trop chaud maintenant.

Il se dirigea au bar, pointa sa baguette sur Mme Rosmerta.

Il hésita un instant, mais elle ouvrit la bouche par surprise ou pour crier, alors il se décida.

_-__ « Impero ! »_

Elle ne bougea plus. Drago pensa, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la femme :

« Prends cette boite. Donne là à un élève… de Gryffondor… aujourd'hui. Lance-lui l'Imperum et ordonne-lui d'aller donner cette boite à Albus Dumbledore, sans l'ouvrir. Et je t'interdis de dire que ca vient de moi. »

Il pensait avoir tout dit. Il lui donna la boite, celle qu'il avait reçue quelques jours auparavant par Barjow… Le fameux collier d'Opale qu'il avait réservé allait servir.

Il quitta le pub, et croisa deux filles qui y rentraient justement.

Il vagabondait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard sans même faire attention où il se dirigeait.

Drago passa devant un magasin de confiseries « Sweet Sugar » et son regard accrocha une jolie brune… Granger. Il entra dans le magasin, et se rendit compte qu'elle était accompagnée de Nicolas Fireblood. Elle lui disait ;

- « Il est déjà l'heure… Je dois y aller. »

_**Drago la vit se retourner, et il lui fit un sourire moqueur…**_

_**Et voilà, c'est là que tout dérape… C'est là qu'un événement va changer leur vie…**_

_**Vous avez une idée de ce qui va se passer ? Jouez à être le professeur Trewlaney et donnez-moi vos hypothèse du futur de ces deux jeunes gens…**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_


	27. Impasse

_**Et un chapitre pour ces demoiselles, un !**_

_**J'aime beaucoup celui-là, il y a un rapprochement significatif entre les deux héros.**_

_**Et cette fois-ci, que de la fiction, aucun élément n'a été reprit du livre…  
Juste un moment d'évasion…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**IMPASSE**

Hermione ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché par l'arrivée du Serpentard.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Il suffisait simplement qu'il arrive quelques minutes plus tard, il les aurait manqué, et elle aurait pu rejoindre ses amis en ayant bien clôturé la journée avec Nicolas.

Elle planta son regard dans celui du blond, y mettant le plus de haine possible.

Son sourire si narquois l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

C'est alors que tout bascula. Absolument tout. D'abord un vase qui se brisa au sol, puis une étagère qui s'écroula à terre… Des cris de panique résonnèrent, tout bougeait autour d'eux, et pourtant elle était incapable de faire un seul malheureux geste. Et lui aussi.

Hermione sentit Nicolas la tirer vers l'extérieur du magasin, mais il lâcha prise lors d'un nouveau choc qui le propulsa cinq mètres plus loin.

Elle fixa Drago, et l'interrogea du regard ; mais il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Les bruits se firent sourds, la poussière fusait, des morceaux de bois et de verre volaient en éclat, les gens fuyaient…

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago fut réveillé par une terrible douleur dans la jambe.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait tout aussi noir que s'il les avait gardé fermés.

Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche, lança un _« Lumos »_ et observa autour de lui.

Il était dans un couloir, plein de terre, avec d'énormes pierres qui semblaient être tombées.

La douleur l'élança à nouveau et il regarda son membre endolori. Cette sensation d'écrasement sur sa jambe n'en n'était pas une, mais c'était bien réel ; un gros rocher lui broyait les os.

Lorsqu'il réalisa la chose, le blond hurla. C'était un appel au secours à quiconque était dans les parages. Mais personne ne venait. Il cria encore quelques minutes, et juste au moment où la douleur le faisait replonger dans l'inconscience, une voix féminine résonna : _« Wingardium Leviosa ». _

En sombrant, Drago eut un sourire, cette jeune fille avait gardé la même manière de prononcer ce sort depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Il refit surface bien après, du moins assez longtemps pour qu'il constate que sa jambe n'était plus écrasée, et qu'une attelle magique la lui soutenait.

Il chercha du regard après la brune, mais il ne la voyait pas.

- « Granger ? Tu es là ? »

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que oui. Sa tête apparut devant les yeux, elle avait le visage couvert de sueur et de saleté, ses cheveux étaient sales et son regard effrayé. Sans oublier le collier qui pendait, balançait et narguait Drago.

- « Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il répondit à sa question par une autre question, bien plus importante à ses yeux.

- « Il s'est passé quoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit-elle.

Voila donc que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne savait pas. Quelle ironie…

- « C'est toi qui a enlevé le… » commenca-t-il.

- « Oui. » le coupa-t-elle.

- « Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione soupira, quelle question idiote.

- « Parce que tu es avant tout un être humain avant d'être mon ennemi. »

Elle vit le regard du blond changer, et il grimaça.

- « Tu crois que tu peux marcher ? Il faut qu'on regarde s'il y a une issue. »

Elle tendit la main à son ennemi de toujours, et il la saisit sans hésitation.

Il se releva, semblait perdre son équilibre, mais tint droit quand même, adossé au mur de terre.

- « On est où ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Quelque part. » répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

- « Moi je pense qu'on doit être dans un sous-terrain. On était à _« Sweet Sugar »,_ il y a eut un tremblement de terre, et puis voila. » déclara-t-il calmement.

- « Alors pourquoi tu me pose la question ? »

- « Pour savoir si tu connaissais la réponse. » répondit-il simplement.

- « J'ai les mêmes hypothèses que toi, mais ca reste à prouver. On n'a pas la réponse. »

Elle avait clôt le débat, et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Il n'y avait personne, absolument personne. Même pas une araignée.  
Ici et là, il y avait des traces d'éboulements, des rochers qui avaient glissés et leur rendaient le passage difficile, ou bien des tas de terre qui signifiaient « Danger ! » lorsqu'on passer à coté, car l'autre partie du plafond risquait lui aussi de tomber.

___________________________________________________________________________

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant une impasse. Leur chemin s'arrêtait la.

Impossible de faire demi-tour, c'était également bloqué de l'autre côté.

- « On fait quoi maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'énerva, et éclata :

- « Je n'en sais rien ! Trouve quelque chose, pour une fois ! »

- « Il faut appeler à l'aide. »

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer. Il avait dit la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit, et cela semblait une bonne idée.

- « Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais inconscient, j'ai appelé au secours, mais il semblait qu'on était trop enfuis sous le sol. Mais maintenant… »

Drago acquiesça, effectivement, ils avaient remonté doucement une petite pente.

Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge, et parla : « Au secours ! ».

Sa voix était amplifiée, tout résonnait autour du blond.

S'ils ne l'entendaient pas, ils étaient fichus. Elle recommença plusieurs fois l'opération, puis ils commencèrent à manquer d'air. Elle s'arrêta et s'assit.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et lui déclara :

- « Ca n'a servit à rien. Maintenant on va manquer d'oxygène et on va mourir. »

- « C'est très réconfortant, ce que tu me dis là, Malefoy. » ironisa-t-elle.

- « Je me demande lequel de nous deux va céder en premier. »

- « Peu importe, du moment que je ne t'entende plus. » lança-t-elle.

Drago se tut, puis une idée tout à fait légitime dans cette situation lui vint en tête.

- « Granger ? »

Elle grogna, synonyme d'un « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

- « Avant de mourir, ce serait dommage de ne pas s'être envoyé en l'air… »

_**Je me félicite moi-même ! J'aime beaucoup ma façon de créer le suspens…**_

_**Enfin bon, vous vous doutez certainement la réaction d'Hermione.**_

_**Il n'empêche que… **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, et à jeudi prochain !**_


	28. Sauvetage sous terre

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Au menu : manque d'air, prise de tête, défi, rapprochement…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**SAUVETAGE SOUS TERRE**

Hermione regarda successivement Malefoy, puis sa main qui piquait.

Elle se leva pour finalement s'assoir le plus loin possible du blond.

Elle soupira, l'air commençait vraiment à manquer. Elle dévisagea le Serpentard, ne le quittant pas des yeux, sans même cligner.

Ils ne disaient rien, ils se défiaient du regard.

Au bout d'un moment, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Malefoy, et c'en fut trop pour Hermione. Elle tourna la tête, rompant le contact.

Elle l'entendit ricaner, mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle devait mourir, elle le ferait avec dignité.

Pourtant, elle était sure qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé toutes les solutions. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de ce trou à rat !

La panique commença à monter en elle, sournoisement. Elle ignora sa peur et plaça ses mains entre la tête. Mal de crâne. Manque d'oxygène.

Elle inspira fortement, mais cela ne servit à rien.

Alors elle se leva, péniblement, et alla se rassoir près de la seule personne qui était dans la même situation qu'elle. Son ennemi de toujours, qui n'a aucun respect pour elle, ni pour aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Sauf sa mère, peut-être.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ca faisait mal une gifle. Mais la joue rougie de Drago s'apaisa au bout d'un moment. Il commençait à s'endormir, se doutant que ce sommeil soudain qui accompagnait sa sensation d'étouffement était le signe de la fin.

Mais voila que la brune se leva et alla s'assoir à ses côtés.

Il en fut étonné, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais après tout, c'était leurs derniers instants. Il la regarda, et lui dit :

- « Heu… Pour tout à l'heure… »

Il ne s'était jamais excusé et pensait ne jamais avoir à le faire. Elle lui répondit :

- « C'est bon, oublie. »

Il l'observa, elle était si belle. Ca y est, son sang n'allait plus en suffisance jusqu'à son cerveau. Il délirait. Quoi que… Il l'avait déjà remarqué, et pourtant il avait assez d'air.

Drago leva doucement la main, et la porta au visage de la jeune-fille.

Elle ne protesta pas, au contraire, le regard qu'elle lui lançait signifiait tout le contraire.

Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la brune et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais Granger posa son index dessus, l'empêchant de s'exprimer.

Il haussa un sourcil. Puis tout dérapa.

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione enleva son index, puis se rapprocha du blond.

Elle ne comptait pas coucher avec, elle voulait juste connaitre le gout de ses lèvres.

Oui, son dernier souhait avant de mourir était d'embrasser son pire ennemi.

Il était juste là, à sa portée, alors elle n'hésita pas.

A quelques millimètres de sa bouche, elle s'arrêta, pour voir sa réaction.

Apparemment, il désirait la même chose qu'elle en cet instant : il parcouru la distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione ferma les yeux, le contact était doux, et rapidement la langue du Serpentard entra dans sa bouche. Elle mêla sa langue à la sienne.

Ne pas réfléchir. Profiter avant de mourir.

Elle sentit les mains du blond la saisir par la taille, et l'amener contre lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Malefoy, resserrant la prise.

Alors quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose qu'ils avaient espéré avant de s'embrasser arriva.

- « Y a quelqu'un ? » hurla une voix au dessus d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent et rompirent brutalement leur baiser.

___________________________________________________________________________

C'était merveilleux, et il a fallut que tout soit gâché.

D'un autre côté, il était content de ne pas mourir. D'un autre, ca allait vraiment se compliquer.

- « Ici ! » cria-t-il.

Granger s'éloigna de lui et prit sa baguette, amplifia sa voix et répéta ses paroles.

On l'entendit. Drago observa la brune, elle avait les joues rosies, et le souffle court.

Il était sur que c'était du à autre chose que le manque d'air.

Il pensa qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher là haut, parce qu'aussi non ils allaient quand même mourir, et ils les auront dérangé pour rien.

Heureusement qu'en matière de sauvetage, les sorciers étaient plus rapides que les moldus.

Il était beaucoup plus facile d'enlever des décombres avec un « Wingardium Leviosa » qu'une grue.

A coté d'eux, un rayon de soleil. Ca y est, l'air entrait. Un trou avait été fait.

La sortie qui venait d'être créée s'agrandit et ils purent sortir.

Ils durent immédiatement séparés, chacun sous une tente, pour les premiers soins.

Tout était flou, il ne comprenait rien aux questions que Mme Pomfresh lui demandait.

Il eut mal à la jambe, cette idiote venait d'appuyer dessus pour constater qu'elle était cassée.

Il grogna, puis ferma les yeux et sombra.

_**Hey voila, vous avez enfin eu leur premier baiser !**_

_**Auriez-vous cru que cela serait arrivé dans de telles circonstances ? **_

_**Mais comment vont-ils se comporter l'un envers l'autre maintenant ?**_

_**Laissez-moi vos reviews avec vos impressions ! et à la semaine prochaine ^^**_


	29. Visites

_**Kikoo boo !**_

_**Voici la suite ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et je sens que le prochain aussi ^^**_

_**Alors, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture… Comme d'hab !**_

**VISITES**

A travers les rideaux semi-transparents de l'infirmerie, Hermione vit qu'on y déposa Malefoy qui s'était évanouit. Elle était installée dans un lit juste à coté.

Elle avait la tête qui tournait, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante.

Autour d'elle, il y avait Harry, Ron, Ginny et même Luna qui passait par là.

Soudain, elle se releva sur ses coudes, paniquée :

- « Nicolas ! Où est-il ? »

- « Qui ca ? » demandèrent en cœur Harry et Ron.

Mais Mme Pomfresh passa la tête à travers le rideau pour leur dire :

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, tout le monde ayant signé pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard est sain est sauf. Il ne manquait que vous à l'appel et on vous a enfin retrouvés. »

Puis elle s'occupa de nouveau du blond, et Hermione tacha de ne pas observer les ombres derrière le rideau. Elle demanda à ses amis :

- « Que s'est-il passé au juste ? »

- « Une partie de la cabane hurlante s'est effondrée, provoquant un éboulement dans les sous-terrain. Tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard reliés par un tunnel secret à été secoué. » lui expliqua Ginny.

- « Heureusement qu'Harry avait sa carte du Maraudeur ! » ajouta Ron.

Harry sourit. Ainsi c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- « Merci. » lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais une question subsistait : s'il n'avait pas eut cette carte, s'ils n'avaient pas été retrouvés, s'ils avaient du mourir là ? Elle aurait peut-être passé les plus beaux instants de sa vie.

Tout était confus.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun visiteur dans l'infirmerie, Drago se réveilla dans un grognement. Quel horrible cauchemar !

Il se retourna, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sur le matelas moelleux de son lit de préfet. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières et vit de travers d'autres lits, vides.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Il referma les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant il se rendrait compte que c'était un rêve dans un rêve. Rien à faire, il était toujours là.

Drago se redressa quelque peu, et aperçut le rideau qui le séparait du lit voisin.

Il voulu se lever, puis se rendit enfin compte que sa jambe était dans un drôle de tuyau vert.

- « Mister Malefoy, ne bougez pas ! Vous devez rester impérativement couché si vous tenez à ce que le Plâtre-Réparateur fasse son effet. »

Le blond râla un peu puis lui demanda combien de temps il serait enfermé ici.

- « Deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Avec ce plâtre magique, votre jambe sera guérie en moins de deux. Et puis vous avez eu de la chance que votre amie vous ait fait une attelle. »

Son amie ?

Drago ricana, Granger était tout sauf son amie. Elle était moins, elle est devenue plus.

Il attendit que l'infirmière ait rejoint et fermé la porte de son bureau pour se relever.

Grace aux anesthésiants, il ne sentait aucune douleur. Il tituba, sautillant sur sa jambe valide et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux.

Granger…

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Hermione ! » cria un jeune-homme en déboulant dans l'infirmerie.

Elle sursauta. Cette voix… Une grimace, un mélange de sourire et d'hésitation s'afficha sur son visage. Elle regarda Malefoy, qui ne voulant pas se faire voir par Mme Pomfresh, se réinstalla dans son lit.

Nicolas arriva à son chevet et lui embrassa le front.

- « Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? »

- « Non, juste des égratignures. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- « Tu sors quand ? » lui demanda-il.

- « Demain matin. »

- « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir sur te rattraper. Je t'ai vu tomber dans ce trou et puis… »

Ils entendirent le blond ricaner à coté d'eux. Nicolas se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant et le défiant du regard. Puisque le rideau avait été tiré, les hostilités commencées à « Sweet Sugar » pouvaient reprendre. Hermione, mal à l'aise, déclara tout en ignorant Malefoy :

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là, non ? »

- « Oui. Tiens, je t'ai apporté ca. »

- « Un ours en peluche ? »

Cette fois-ci, Drago éclata de rire.

- « Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Cet idiot lui offre un doudou ! »

Nicolas se leva, et Hermione chuchota un faible : « Non ! »

___________________________________________________________________________

Mais voila qu'une petite visiteuse débarqua dans l'infirmerie, stoppant net la production de testostérones dans la pièce.

Angèle s'approcha des trois élèves, ne voulant en voir qu'un seul.

- « Salut Drago ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle fusilla du regard son grand frère.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

La différence de ton était flagrante.

- « Et toi donc ? » répliqua-t-il à sa petite sœur.

- « C'est un camarade de maison. »

- « Moi aussi, figure toi. »

Elle regarda Hermione, la détaillant. Une gryffondor. Puis elle sourit à son frère.

- « Tu craques pour les blondes, d'habitude. »

Son frère allait répliquer, mais la petite fille tira sur le rideau.

Elle se retourna vers Drago, un sourire de victoire s'affichant sur son visage.

- « Alors, ca va ? T'as adopté un serpent ? » plaisanta-t-elle en désignant son plâtre vert.

- « C'est déjà mieux que d'adopter un ours en peluche. » répliqua-t-il.

Chacun discutèrent de son coté, puis Mme Pomfresh fit partir les Fireblood, laissant les deux rescapés ensemble pour la nuit.

_**Je suis impatiente de connaitre vos réactions sur ce chapitre ! **_

_**Mais que va-t-il se passer … ? Des suppositions ?**_

_**XoXo, à jeudi prochain !**_


	30. Si je te dis

_**Chalut les gens ! Vous allez bien ?**_

_**Voici un peu de lecture, pour vous distraire ^^**_

**SI JE TE DIS…**

Mme Pomfresh ferma la porte de son bureau, elle allait dormir.

Hermione n'avait pas sommeil. Après la visite de Nicolas, elle s'était reposée.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait le plafond sans le voir.

Dans sa tête, elle se repassait le film que sa mémoire ne voulait pas effacer. Ce moment où la certitude de la mort prochaine planait, ce moment où elle avait choisit ses envies à la place de sa raison…

Elle entendit tousser, et se retourna vers le rideau fermé.

Hermione fixait à présent ce rideau, s'imaginant le blond au travers.

Elle déraillait, l'éboulement a du provoquer des dommages irréparables dans une zone de son cerveau… Ou bien était-ce les derniers événements qui…

« Par Merlin, je vais devenir folle. Avec tout le mal qu'il m'a fait pendant ces années, avec la façon dont il m'a traité ces deux semaines là, avec son air supérieur et ses idées sombres, comment puis-je ne penser qu'à mon envie de l'embrasser encore ? »

Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le rideau, elle sursauta lorsqu'à la place du tissu, elle vit celui qui hantait ses pensées.

- « Malef… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de riposter.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris métallique du jeune-homme.

- « Ne fais pas de bruit, tu vas réveiller Pomfresh ! »

La brune acquiesca et il enleva lentement sa main, méfiant.

Ils se regardèrent un bon bout de temps sans rien dire, puis elle rompit le silence et chuchota :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago Malefoy, désorienté. Il était occupé de prouver que cela existait.

Ce qu'il voulait ? Il n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait, mais…

- « Si je te dis, te parler, tu me réponds quoi ? »

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, surprise.

Puis, contre toute attente, elle se releva sur ses coudes et lui dit :

- « Et de quoi as-tu envie de parler avec une fille comme moi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, ca n'allait pas être facile. Il lui répondit :

- « Ho, je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être que si on commençait par les deux dernières semaines de vacances, ce serait un bon début. »

- « Très drôle, Malefoy. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle ajouta, voyant que le blond ne décrochait pas son regard d'elle :

- « Y a rien à dire. »

- « Bien sur, tu avais juste envie de venir me rendre visite. » déclara-t-il.

- « J'avais besoin d'argent. » dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

- « C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de s'en procurer… »

Il vit Hermione soupirer. Il se dit, qu'effectivement, en plein milieu des vacances, avoir un job… C'était peut-être pas si facile… Et puis, qu'en savait-il ? Il n'avait jamais du faire la démarche, alors… Il lui demanda :

- « Et de l'argent pour quoi faire ? »

- « Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? »

- « Parce que c'est moi qui te le demandes… »

Le blond vit la jeune fille ricaner et répondre :

- « Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. »

__________________________________________________________________________

Non mais ho, il se prend pour qui là ? C'est un Malefoy et alors quoi ?

Le blond ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et l'interrogatoire poursuivit.

- « Et à la foire ? »

Hermione ne préférait pas repenser à cette plus qu'étrange soirée.

- « Oublie. »

- « Et si j'ai pas envie d'oublier ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et avec une pointe d'agacement, elle lui dit :

- « On voit que tu as toujours eut ce dont tu avais envie. Ici, envie ou pas, il va falloir que tu oublie ce passage, parce qu'il ne nous apporte rien de bon ! »

- « Et qui te permet de me juger ? Tu dis que j'ai toujours eut ce dont j'avais envie, mais tu n'en sais rien ! Tu… »

- « Et c'est toi qui parle de juger ! N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as traité de sang-de bourbe ? C'est pas juger, ca, peut-être ? »

Elle avait marqué un point, car Malefoy grogna mais n'insista pas. Il demanda :

- « Même en oubliant ca, il y a eut… ce collier. »

Hermione porta une main à son cou, couvrant le médaillon d'un geste protecteur.

- « Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as… » commenca-telle.

- « Pour faire simple, celle qui le porte est une future dame Malefoy. »

La brune ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma puisqu'aucun son ne parvenait à en sortir.

Elle se releva, et s'assit au bord de son lit. Une future dame Malefoy, disait-il ?

- « Non… »

- « Si… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant un signe qui montrerait qu'il plaisantait, n'importe quoi, mais tout pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

- « De toutes manières, un collier qui … »

- « Jusque là, ca a toujours fonctionné. » la coupa-t-il.

- « Pas moyen de l'enlever… »

- « Je sais. » déclara-t-il.

- « Mais…je… non… » balbutia-t-elle.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago fronça les sourcils. N'importe quelle fille de Poudlard, il en était sur, aurait était comblée par cette nouvelle. Elle finit par dire :

- « On s'en fou. Je n'y crois pas. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et y perçut une trace de défi. Il haussa les épaules.

- « Soit, passons donc Strange Parfum, ce collier… Mais tu dis quoi d'hier ? »

Il eut un sourire en voyant son visage changer de couleur.

Elle avait blanchit, mais ses joues avaient gardé une jolie couleur rose.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- « Tu… Tu fais quoi là ? »

- « Si je te dis, t'embrasser, tu me réponds quoi ? »

Hermione se crispa, assise sur son lit. Il continua de s'approcher d'elle, lui écartant avec délicatesse les jambes pour s'y caler. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance, ce qui ravit le jeune-homme. Son cœur s'emballa, il avança ses lèvres vers celles de la brune.

A quelques millimètres seulement, il s'arrêta, testant son effet sur elle.

Leurs haleines se mélangèrent et l'envie s'empara d'eux sans même prévenir : le contact se fit sans même qu'ils aient eut l'impression de s'être approchés.

Encore plus que le parfum enivrant de la jeune-fille, Drago se rendit compte à quel point ses douces lèvres avaient pu lui manquer… Il plaça une main sur la nuque d'Hermione, pour approfondir leur baiser, et de l'autre, l'attira contre lui.

Cette fois-ci, plus rien n'ira les déranger… Mais…

_**Mais… Tss Tss je suis irrécupérable moi…**_

_**Oser m'arrêter comme cela… En pleine action…Mais il faut m'enfermer à Azkaban !**_

_**Alors, contents de ce deuxième kiss ?**_

_**Mais… Mais !**_

_**Reviews ! ;-) Et a la semaine prochaine !**_


	31. PseudoMangemort

_**Kikwa me revoila !**_

_**Ce chapitre racontera la suite logique du précédent (mais…) ainsi que la terrible nouvelle de Katie Bell et le collier d'Opale… **_

_**Tous les secrets reviennent à la surface un jour…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**PSEUDO-MANGEMORT**

Mais… Le blond, bien trop occupé d'embrasser Hermione, et de dévier ses baisers tendres dans son cou, laissa négligemment la jeune fille parcourir ses bras, révélant ainsi ce qu'il a toujours caché avec tant d'efforts.

Hermione, fermant les yeux à la sensation des lèvres de Malefoy dans son cou ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'elle avait entrevu… Puis la réalité eut raison d'elle et la brune poussa violemment le jeune-homme loin d'elle.

- « Non mais ca va pas ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, trop choquée pour parler… Ce n'était pas possible.  
Elle avait du mal voir. Dans l'hésitation, elle sauta hors de son lit et agrippa son bras gauche.

Elle observa la tête de mort, noircie sur la peau de celui qu'elle venait d'embrasser pour la deuxième fois. Non, c'était impossible.

Elle laissa s'échapper sa prise, Malefoy ayant retiré rapidement son bras de l'emprise de sa main. Elle releva le regard sur le blond et déclara :

- « Tu … Tu es… un Mangemort ! »

Elle vit le blond grogner, commençant à s'énerver.

- « T'en parles à quelqu'un, je te tues. »

Hermione grimaça, mais ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée par sa menace. Elle répliqua :

- « A choisir, je préfère les baisers. »

Elle sourit, voyant qu'il était prit au dépourvu. Elle ajouta :

- « Mais bon, c'est peut-être pas trop à la mode de fréquenter un pseudo-mangemort… »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ca ? » ragea-t-il.

- « Pourquoi je dis quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle innocement.

- « Pseudo-mangemort ! »

- « Parce que tu n'es pas un vrai mangemort… » répondit-elle calmement.

___________________________________________________________________________

Non mais c'est pas vrai ? Elle était myope ou quoi ? Elle n'avait pas bien vu sa marque ?

Il leva le bras gauche et lui montra en face des yeux.

- « Et ca, tu crois que c'est un tatouage qui s'efface à l'eau ? »

Elle soupira, gardant un calme perturbant.

- « Je crois surtout que tu n'as pas le caractère d'un mangemort. »

- « Et qui es tu pour me dire cela, Granger ? Ma mère ? »

- « Tu n'es pas un tueur, ca se voit. Et puisqu'on parle de ta mère, un mage noir digne de ce nom ne se soucierait pas de sa santé, comme ton parfait mangemort de père le fait. »

Comment faisait-elle ? Était-il un livre ouvert, devant elle ? Comme arrivait-elle a viser la ou cela faisait mal ? Dire que c'était en deux semaines qu'elle avait pu constater cela…

Leur discussion commença à s'élever, Mme Pomfresh intervint et les deux adolescents furent isolés chacun dans quatre rideaux tirés et insonorisés pour le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago se réveilla, Hermione n'était plus dans son lit. Elle avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie, son séjour ici était finit. Il soupira, le voila seul.

Pas si seul que cela. Dans l'après midi, la petite Angèle vint rendre visite à Drago.

- « Hey, le blond au plâtre vert ! Comment ca va aujourd'hui ? »

Le blond en question leva les yeux au ciel.

Angèle apporta une nouvelle importante. Katie Bell avait été victime d'un collier ensorcelé le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La nouvelle avait été cachée des élèves, Katie ayant été transporté directement à St Mangouste, mais son amie Leanne, témoin de la scène, finit par lâcher le morceau, en pleurs dans les bras d'une amie.

Drago serra les poings, ca avait échoué, et en plus, il avait tué une fille innocente.  
Hermione n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort en disant qu'il n'avait pas le profil d'un Mangemort.

Angèle, voyant la crispation immédiate du Serpentard, le rassura :

- « Il parait qu'elle ne l'a qu'effleuré, ce qui fait qu'elle soit encore en vie… Un gant troué… C'est fou le bol qu'elle a.»

- « Tu savais pas le dire plus tôt, non ? »

- « Pourquoi, tu culpabilises ? »

Ha non, pas elle aussi… Pourtant cette fois ci sa marque était dissimulée sous sa manche… Alors comment ?

___________________________________________________________________________

Quand Hermione apprit la nouvelle, elle était avec Harry et Ron, dans la chambre de préfet de ce dernier, confortablement installés tous les trois sur le lit.

Elle sursauta et elle fit le rapport avec Malefoy.

Elle regarda ses amis, ignorant si elle devait leur en parler ou non… Si c'était le cas, elle devrait leur expliquer les conditions de sa découverte, et ce ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de leur dire qu'elle avait embrassé le blond…

- « J'espère que Katie s'en remettra vite. »

- « Tu ne peux pas l'espérer autant que moi. » répliqua Harry.

C'était une de ses meilleures joueuses : au poste de poursuiveuse, elle était imbattable.

Le premier match avait lieu dans peu de temps, et en tant que capitaine de son équipe, Harry avait recruté pas mal de monde, mais il manquait encore les remplaçants. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui.

Hermione, commençant à sentir que cela allait retomber sur elle, demanda à Ron :

- « Tu as bien pris note pour moi en Histoire de la Magie ? »

- « Ho… tu sais… Monsieur Binns est toujours aussi passionnant alors… »

- « Charmant, Ronald. Fais moi penser à ne plus te prêter mes notes. »

Elle soupira, puis Harry lui demanda :

- « Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit… »

Devant son ton hésitant, la brune flaira un malaise.

- « Quoi donc ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

- « Nicolas, c'est le gars avec qui t'as été à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Ron, soudain plus du tout honteux, regarda Hermione, le regard avide.

Les pommettes de la jeune-fille rougirent quelques peu et elle lui répondit :

- « Je… »

Mais ils furent interrompu. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre des préfets de Ron.

Celui-ci se leva et ouvrit. Sur le seuil se trouvait Nicolas Fireblood.

___________________________________________________________________________

Angèle sourit à Drago.

- « Depuis que je te connais, et ca va faire un mois, tu ne cesses de fixer ton avant bras gauche, à chaque fois que tu mentionnes que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien… »

- « Cicatrice qui fait mal… » tenta-t-il.

- « Tu m'étonnes, c'est que Voldemort à tendance mordre et laisser une infection. » ironisa Angèle.

- « Comment oses-tu ? »

- « J'ose, c'est tout. » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Je n'en suis pas un ! »

- « Mais bien sur, et moi je suis une Gryffondor. »

Il soupira. Était-ce commun à toutes les femmes de l'ennuyer de la sorte ? Non, pas toutes… Juste deux, et chacune de manière différente.

- « Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux en savoir de trop. » lui déclara-t-il.

- « C'est surtout que je n'en sais pas assez. »

Drago soupira encore une fois. Toujours quelque chose à répondre, cette petite.

- « Et tu veux savoir quoi ? »

- « Pourquoi le collier d'Opale ? »

Elle était forte, tout de même.

- « Pour te faire parler, et ca marche. »

_**Croyez-vous qu'Harry et Ron vont enfin comprendre qu'il s'agit de ce Nicolas là ?**_

_**Et comment cela se fait-il qu'Angèle reconnaisse si bien les Mangemorts ? **_

_**Larguez-moi vos soupçons ! **_

_**A la semaine prochaine, **_

_**XoXo…**_


	32. Recrutement de dernière minute

_**Chapitre tout chaud !**_

_**(Désolée du petit retard, mais examens obligent…)**_

_**Au menu : mal de crâne, pétage de plomb, lecture, quidditch…**_

_**Bon appetit !**_

**RECRUTEMENT DE DERNIERE MINUTE**

Hermione rougit quelque peu, mais ce ne fut rien comparé aux oreilles devenues rouges de Ron. Celui-ci observa de bas en haut le Préfet-en-Chef et se retourna sur Hermione :

- « Celui-là ? Ce Nicolas là !? »

Nicolas qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on le désignait de la sorte, entra dans la chambre sans gêne et se posta devant Harry.

- « Harry Potter ? »

Harry eut un ricanement.

- « Qui d'autre ? »

- « Le professeur McGonagall, en tant que directrice de notre maison, te dit que le match prévu pour la semaine prochaine a été décalé. »

Hermione observa Harry, qui souffla de soulagement.

- « Heureusement, je n'avais pas encore trouvé un remplaçant pour Katie. »

- « Il faudra, parce que le match a été avancé à après demain. »

Ron, qui s'était assis a coté d'Harry, cria en même temps que celui-ci :

- « Quoi !? »

- « Dépêche-toi Potter, Gryffondor ne doit pas perdre. »

Sur un air de défi, Harry lui répondit :

- « Je trouverais. »

- « Parfait. Dès que tu l'as, tu l'emmènes dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, pour son inscription dans l'équipe de… » commenca-t-il.

- « Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Hermione regarda les deux garçons et se demanda pourquoi il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre eux. Nicolas tourna la tête vers celle-ci et lui adressa un petit sourire.

Il tourna les talons et partit de la pièce.

___________________________________________________________________________

Quand Drago put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre de préfet, pour s'y enfermer et réfléchir en paix. Il n'avait plus cet horrible plâtre vert, et madame Pomfresh lui assura qu'il pourra jouer le prochain match de Quidditch.

Le premier baiser était excusable, il était sur le point de mourir, et voulait profiter de ses derniers instants… Mais le deuxième… Que lui avait-il prit cette nuit là ?

Comme si tout n'était pas encore assez flou, il s'était rendu compte que tuer quelqu'un l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne croyait. Quand il avait cru, pendant l'éspace de quelque secondes, qu'il avait tué Katie Bell, il s'était sentit horriblement mal.

Alors s'il était malade à l'idée d'avoir tué une Gryffondor, que va-t-il se passer quand il aura provoqué la mort de son directeur d'école ?

On frappa à sa porte, et le blond sortit de ses pensées.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Blaise apparut et déclara à son ami :

- « Alors mon vieux, ca va ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et repartit s'assoir dans son fauteuil, laissant la porte ouverte à son ami. Blaise entra et observa la chambre du préfet.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Drago regarda a son tour la pièce et constata qu'il y avait des bouts de parchemin déchirés un peu partout, sa table de nuit renversée et son lit totalement défait.

- « J'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose. » répondit-il simplement.

- « Tu veux qu'on aille se balader au parc ? Il y a des petits de première qui… »

- « Au cas où si t'avais pas remarqué, ca m'est passé. » coupa le blond.

Blaise soupira, ces moments ci, Drago gardait tout pour lui et il devait bien craquer de temps en temps. Il était le seul à voir les moments de faiblesses du jeune Malefoy, car ce dernier n'avait que lui comme véritable ami.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione faisait ses recherches. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait cherché après une légende concernant les parfums envoutants, les colliers ayant la faculté de choisir, ou bien les musiques magiques… Rien n'y fit, elle ne trouva rien.

Excepté un ouvrage, le fameux _« Traité des relations complexes_ ». Elle tomba sur la page : _« Opposition entraine attraction »._

Elle se stoppa net sur le titre du chapitre et commenca à lire :

_« Un élément déclencheur, souvent une visite inattendue d'un individu chez l'autre, changera la façon de voir les choses de l'hôte, mais renforcera la haine de l'invité. Cet événement va leur permettre de se tester, volontairement ou non, a une expérience magique. Celle-ci confirmera généralement le pouvoir attractif qu'ils ressentent. Mais l'opposition étant toujours présente, cela ne suffira pas à les rapprocher. Seulement en période de grand danger, leurs barrières tomberont. La suite est le grand classique des relations ennemies. Ils croyant se détester, puis quand l'occasion de s'unir à nouveau se présente, un nouvel obstacle apparaitra. La solution réside dans la prise de conscience de l'amour. »_

Hermione soupira et ferma le livre d'un coup sec. La théorie était peut-être valable, mais elle refusait de croire la dernière phrase.

Harry et Ron débarquèrent à sa table, et elle cacha vite le livre en le poussant plus loin.

- « Les garçons ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne deviez pas faire passer des épreuves de sélection pour le remplaçant de Ka… ? »

- « Pas besoin de faire tout cela. Harry a trouvé. » coupa Ron.

Hermione fut étonnée mais contente qu'ils avaient trouvé une solution.

- « Et qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en regarda Harry.

- « Toi. » lui répondit celui-ci calmement.

Elle crut d'abord à une blague, puis voyant le regard sérieux du capitaine de Quidditch devant elle, la brune répliqua :

- « C'est hors de question ! »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago remonta des cachots avec Blaise, celui-ci l'avait finalement convaincu que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Le blond pensa que son ami devait s'inquiéter pour lui, mais n'avait pas la force de lui expliquer tout ce qui n'allait pas.

Ils étaient dans un couloir, en direction de la sortie pour aller au parc, quand ils croisèrent Flint. Celui-ci leur annonça, un sourire aux lèvres :

- « Vous avez appris la nouvelle ? »

Blaise et Drago répliquèrent d'une même voix plein d'espoir :

- « Potter est mort ? »

- « Non, mais on va le battre à plate couture au match de demain. »

- « Explique. » demanda Drago, impatient.

- « Le balafré a prit Granger comme remplaçante ! » expliqua Flint.

- « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sur un balai ! Potter a perdu la notion de bon joueur, cette année ! »

Drago regarda Blaise, qui se tut immédiatement. Il déclara :

- « Je n'en suis pas aussi sur. Cette fille peut s'avérer surprenante… »

Il pensa que demain allait être un match plus qu'intéressant…

_**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu !**_

_**A jeudi prochain ! Reviews, en attendant ? ^^**_


	33. L'avant match

_**Oulala, vous allez me tuer !**_

_**Je sais, j'ai un gros retard… Mais franchement, j'avais besoin de stopper un peu ma fanfiction, je vous avoue que l'inspiration avait du mal à venir…**_

_**Mais il y a quelques jours, et puis sous la pression de ma cocotte ^^, l'inspiration a toquée à ma porte. Bien sur, je l'ai laissée entrer dans mon repère…**_

_**Et nous y voila ! Nous somme jeudi, comme pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes…**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

**L'AVANT-MATCH**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleuve ?

- « Juste assez humide pour glisser de son balai, mais pas assez pour que le sol soit ramolli et que la chute soit moins douloureuse ! » s'exclama Hermione, le matin du grand jour.

- « Calme toi, 'Mione. » lui déclara calmement Harry.

- « Même moi je ne suis pas aussi nerveux… » assura Ron.

- « Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? » s'énerva Hermione.

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et se leva, en repoussant son assiette.

- « Je n'ai pas faim. »

- « Moi oui ! » s'exclama Ron.

- « Toi tu as toujours faim… » marmonna Harry.

Il se leva à son tour, laissant Ron à ses œufs et son bacon. Il emmena Hermione dans le hall, dans un coin où personne ne pourrait les entendre.

- « Tu as bien bu ton jus de citrouille ? » lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- « Heu… Oui… Pourquoi cette question ? »

- « Ho, pour rien. » lui assura Harry.

Alors, consciemment, le brun mit en poche une petite fiole, ce qu'Hermione aperçut.

Elle dévisagea son ami. Non, il n'avait pas osé. Le Felix Felicis, la chance liquide ? La potion qui rendait chanceux celui qui la boit ? Celle qu'Harry avait gagnée au cours de Potions grâce à ce fichu Prince de Sang Mêlé ? Non. Et pourtant…

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago vit Hermione se lever et sortir en trombe de la grande salle, suivie de près par le balafré.

Il soupira, ne touchant pas au déjeuner qui s'offrait à lui. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient déjà en tenue de Quidditch, leur façon de s'imposer.

Pansy s'accrocha à son bras, et lui déclara, à la limite de l'extase :

- « Je trouve que le vert te va bien, Drakichou ! »

Depuis le temps qu'il en portait, du vert. Il soupira.

- « Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ca ! »

Il arracha son bras de l'emprise de Pansy et se leva. Il fit signe à Blaise de ne pas venir avec lui. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avant le match.

Mais quand il arriva dans le hall, il vit deux de ses pires ennemis de Poudlard dans un coin.

Il prit un air supérieur et fit briller son insigne de préfet.

- « Allez vous bécotez ailleurs, sinon je vous retire des points. »

Il les vit sursauter et ca le fit sourire. La brune plissa les yeux et lui dit d'un air menaçant :

- « Et toi vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas, Malefoy. Sinon je te retire des points. »

Elle aussi était préfète, mais le blond savait pertinemment que c'était des menaces en l'air.

- « Sois prudente, tout à l'heure… Un accident est si vite arrivé, Granger… »

Il la vit serrer les poings, mais cette fois ci c'est Potter qui se manifesta.

- « Non mais t'as un problème avec Hermione ? »

Un problème ? Plus qu'un… Il l'avait embrassé deux fois, sans jamais comprendre.

- « Mis à part que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, auc… » commenca-t-il.

___________________________________________________________________________

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Il plaça sa baguette sous le menton de Malefoy.

- « Je te conseille de te taire. » le menaça-t-il.

Hermione regarda Harry, une main sur sa bouche. Elle murmurait « non » mais son ami ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle observa Drago, qui déclara, sur un ton de défi :

- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Potter… »

- « Et 50 points en moins à Gryffondor, pour agression sur un élève. » susurra une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Severus Rogue apparut de la pénombre, et Hermione vit Harry baisser lentement sa baguette.

- « Professeur, il… » tenta Hermione.

- « Taisez-vous, miss Granger ! » ordonna-t-il.

Un peu plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune, vite rejoins par Ron.

Hermione était dans un état second, ignorant si c'était le stress ou bien la potion de chance.

Harry, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, avait réunit tous ses joueurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dans une heure, le match débuterait.

- « Bon alors, vous avez tous bien comprit ? On joue sur la défensive ! Avec les Serpentards, il faut avant tout se protéger de leurs mauvais coups. Quand le moment sera venu, je vous ferais signe de passer en mode attaque. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Harry sourit et ajouta :

- « Et le temps ne changera rien à nos capacités ! Grâce à Hermione, on a tous apprit le sort anti-pluie, ce qui nous permettra de voir à travers la pluie. »

De nouveau, tout le monde acquiesça. Finalement, Harry déclara :

- « Je compte sur vous pour battre ces Serpents ! On est des lions, courageux et forts ! »

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Nous sommes bien plus stratégiques que ces Bouffondors. Nous avons la meilleure attaque qu'il soit. Nous sommes rapides, et… » déclara Flint.

Drago n'écoutait qu'à moitié son discours d'encouragement. Depuis sa deuxième année, c'était toujours le même, et ils avaient perdus pas mal de matchs avec les Rouges et Or. Il se demanda si les nouvelles recrues de Potter étaient bonnes, et surtout, si Hermione avait été intégrée dans l'équipe pour ses capacités de poursuiveuse ou simplement parce que c'était la meilleure amie du capitaine.

Voyant que le discours de Flint s'achevait, il se leva et remonta des cachots.

Sept joueurs en tenue de Quidditch se fondaient dans l'herbe verte du parc, Drago à leur tête.

Il entra dans les vestiaires, caressa son balai, le célèbre Nimbus 2001.

Malgré que son ennemi de toujours avait l'Eclair de Feu, il s'était attaché à son balai et avait refusé l'offre de son père de lui en racheter un nouveau.

En pensant à lui, il eut mal au ventre. Aucune nouvelle, depuis sa fuite, avant la rentrée.

La main de Blaise lui serra l'épaule, et il soupira.

- « On va les battre. »

- « Ouais ouais. » répondit le blond.

Blaise ricana et se placa à côté de lui.

- « Allez, avec un peu plus de motivation. »

Drago regarda son ami et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « On va réduire en miette Potter et ses fans ! »

- « Bah voila ! » déclara Blaise en souriant.

Devant eux, la porte des vestiaires donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch s'ouvrit, et sous l'acclamation de la foule, Drago enfourcha son balai et s'envola pour un match qu'il tiendra en mémoire toute sa vie.

_**Et oui, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire le match directement…**_

_**Vous savez que j'aime écrire des chapitres de transition…**_

_**Pour faire durer un peu le suspens…**_

_**Ps : Merci à toi, Miss Mariie pour tes reviews franches ! Ne t'affole pas, le match ne sera quasi-pas décrit… Et une nouveauté… Un événement inattendu… Ce qui va faire que ce match sera mémorable !**_


	34. Panique au stade

_**Et voici enfin le match de Quidditch !**_

_**Assez mouvementé, je dois avouer…**_

_**Et… bonne lecture…**_

**PANIQUE AU STADE**

Le match touchait à sa fin. Du moins, Hermione l'espérait.

La pluie inoffensive était devenue une vraie drache, et Gryffondor n'avait marqué que 6 buts, rapportant ainsi 60 points, dont 4 avaient été effectués par Hermione. Serpentard n'avait que 40 points, à cause de la défense solide des Rouges & Or. Mais pour ce premier match, tout se jouait avec les 150 points que rapporterait la capture du Vif d'Or.

Elle n'avait pas regardé le blond jusque là. Elle avait tenu, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Malgré le sort Anti-Pluie, l'épais rideau d'eau empêcha Hermione de voir un Cognard venir sur elle, mais elle réussit à l'éviter de peu.

Elle sourit. Felix Felicis n'était peut être pas éthique, mais il était productif.

Hermione regarda au dessus d'elle, mais à sa manière de faire de grands cercles, Harry ne semblait toujours pas avoir aperçut la petite balle d'or.

Elle soupira, puis reçut le Souaffle d'un de ses coéquipiers, et la jeune fille fonça vers les anneaux de buts adverses, la pluie fouettant son visage.

Mais un éclair fit sursauter tout le monde, aussi bien la foule que les joueurs.

Ce n'était pas un éclair normal. Il se passait quelque chose. Le silence se fit dans tout le stade.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago avait le regard sur la brune, mais lorsqu'il vit l'éclair de lumière vive, ses yeux se posèrent à l'horizon. Contrairement aux autres qui semblaient ignorer ce qu'il se passait, lui avait une petite idée de la situation.

- « Non… Pas maintenant ! » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais une autre voix raisonna dans tout le stade et le ramena dans le jeu :

- « Et encore 10 points pour Gryffondor ! 70 à 40, pour les lions ! A présent, Flint fonce… »

Le blond regarda Granger sourire. Elle n'avait pas hésité de profiter de cet instant d'égarement général, pour marquer un but. Et ca se disait Gryffondor ?

Il tourna au dessus du terrain, cherchant un reflet brillant… Mais avec toute cette pluie, il avait vraiment difficile… Potter était à l'autre bout du terrain.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit. A égale distance entre lui et le balafré.

S'il fonçait, il allait alerter son adversaire, et avec son Nimbus 2001, il ne pourrait rien faire face à l'éclair de feu du Survivant. Il avança doucement, en grands zigzag, vers le centre du terrain.

- « Mais à quoi joue l'attrapeur des Serpentards ? Aura-t-il abusé de la Bière-au-beurre avant le match ? Ou bien a-t-il flairé quelque chose ? »

Si Drago ignorait les punitions qui s'en suivaient de ce geste, il aurait sans aucune hésitation sortit sa baguette et lancé un sort au commentateur.

Voila que Potter fonçait vers la balle lui aussi maintenant…

Drago poussa un juron et accéléra à fond. Il tendit sa main… Il allait l'avoir…

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione ne faisait plus attention au jeu qui se déroulait autour d'elle. La confrontation qui avait lieu juste au dessus d'elle était bien plus intéressante à regarder.

- « Allez Harry… Allez… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Mais Malefoy semblait bien parti pour faire des Serpentards les glorieux du jour.

C'est à ce moment là que le sifflet de Mme Bibine résonna.

Même si les joueurs ne la voyaient pas en bas du terrain, tant la pluie était forte à cet instant, ils entendirent très bien la voix perçante de McGonagall. La voix féminine tinta dans tout le stade :

- « Le match est annulé. Veuillez tous rentrer dans le château calmement, dans l'ordre et le silence. L'heure est grave, mais ne cédez pas à la panique et restez groupés près de vos professeurs qui vous escorterons… »

Hermione descendit en piquet au sol. Elle retrouva vite Ron, au pied des buts, mais Harry ne les rejoins que quelques minutes plus tard, le nez ensanglanté.

- « Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? » cria Hermione.

Malgré les dires de McGonagall, il y avait un bruit infernal autour d'eux.

- « Plus tard ! Vite, allons-y ! » lui répondit-il avec empressement.

Ron ouvrait la marche, tout ce brouhaha lui rappelant sa deuxième année… Avec le troll.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago atterrit doucement au sol. Il n'avait pas peur, mais se sentait en colère.

Des Mangemorts avaient tenté d'entrer dans Poudlard, mais les barrières magiques que Dumbledore avait mises en place les en ont empêché.

L'avant veille, Drago avait communiqué à son père que son directeur serait absent pendant quelques jours pour un voyage confidentiel. Comment l'avait-il su ? Il avait sa source… Il espérait ainsi, qu'en amenant des informations de ce genre, il serait plus respecté au sein du cercle des Mangemorts. Mais non, ces crétins de Mages Noirs ont voulu en profiter pour envahir le château.

Drago savait que le vieux fou solidifiait encore plus ses barrières quand il était absent. Ca avait bien été son problème pendant plusieurs semaines, trouver un moyen de les faire entrer.

Il avançait parmi la foule, allant machinalement à l'intérieur du château.

Il espérait juste qu'ils ne seront pas capturés, parce que s'ils parlaient sous la torture, la position de Drago était mise en danger. Il ne voulait pas que son plan tombe à l'eau à cause de sorciers incapables !

- « Drago ? »

Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

- « Laisse passer les élèves, tu veux. »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était arrivé à la porte de la grande salle. Il était immobile et bouchait le passage d'élèves de deuxième année.

Il grogna et alla s'assoir à la table des Verts & Argents. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, et de la main droite, caressa le Vif d'Or.

_**Annulation du match… Grosse panique à Poudlard !**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_

_**Et en attendant… Reviews ! =)**_


	35. L'informatrice

_**Kikoo ! **_

_**Voila la suite tant attendue ^^**_

_**Vous allez y découvrir quelque chose que vous ne vous doutiez pas, je parie ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

**L'INFORMATRICE**

La situation de panique avait été maîtrisée.

Il était minuit passée, et Hermione marchait précautionneusement entre les élèves endormis. Elle avait enlevé sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Quelques préfets faisaient la même chose qu'elle, aux quatre coins de la salle.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall avait appelé les Préfets en chef, ainsi que les Préfets.

Hermione et Ron durent laisser Harry, le nez ensanglanté, aux soins de Ginny, et ils s'étaient dirigés à l'avant de la salle. Etrangement, Nicolas Fireblood manquait à l'appel.

McGonagall, en tant que sous directrice de Poudlard, avait prit les initiatives. Elle avait rassemblé tous les préfets autour d'elle et déclara :

- « Je vais être claire et je ne me répéterais pas. Des Mangemorts ont tenté de forcer l'enceinte de Poudlard. A cette heure, les Aurors doivent être sur les lieux pour aider les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix déjà sur place. Nous allons faire comme il y a 3 ans, c'est-à-dire faire dormir tout le monde dans cette salle. Tout le monde doit être présent, et l'union fait la force. L'heure de vos rondes pour surveiller la salle cette nuit vous seront donné dans quelques instants. »

A présent, tout le monde dormait, ou bien essayait. Le calme régnait dans la Grande Salle aménagé en vitesse en dortoir pour tous. Hermione s'assit près d'Harry et Ron, et se dernier se leva silencieusement pour remplacer son amie.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis regarda le nez du brun. Elle lui demanda en chuchotant :

- « Tu vas m'expliquer, maintenant ? »

- « Malefoy m'a foncé dessus… »

Hermione arqua un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. La vérité était que Drago, bien trop concentré sur sa tâche, avait, malgré le coup de sifflet, refermé sa main sur le Vif d'Of, mais n'avait pas su freiner à temps pour éviter Harry, qui lui avait le regard fixé sur les tribunes d'où provenait la voix de McGonagall.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago marchait, son bras lui faisant mal. Les mangemorts avaient abandonné la tâche. Apparemment, ils se faisaient punir, et la douleur se propageait sur les Marques des Ténèbres.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite fille, qui ne dormait pas. Il s'agenouilla et lui déclara :

- « Dors. »

Angèle le regarda, et lui répondit, nerveusement :

- « J'y arrive pas ! »

- « Alors fais semblant ! » siffla le blond.

- « Plus jamais ! Plus jamais je ne te… »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à ce moment, dans un grincement de vieux bois.

Dumbledore y entra, accompagné de quelques professeurs, mais également du Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor, Nicolas Fireblood. Il semblait légèrement blessé au poignet.

Drago se releva et regarda passer son directeur et sa troupe devant lui.

Il jeta un regard à Angèle lui intimant de se taire, puis alla rejoindre l'attroupement d'adultes responsables avec les autres Préfets qui faisaient la ronde ou se reposaient.

C'est Dumbledore qui intima le silence et il parla, d'une voix douce et fatiguée :

- « Il n'y a plus de menace. Ils étaient 8 mangemorts, mais ils ont prit la fuite quand les renforts son arrivé, avec moi. Aucun blessé grave.»

Dumbledore avait du raccourcir son voyage, alerté d'urgence par son bras droit, McGonagall.

- « Dès demain, tout sera en ordre. Je ferais un discours spécial pour expliquer les événements. En attendant, jeunes gens, vous avez le droit de vous reposer. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, Hermione était dans sa chambre de Préfète en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle jouait distraitement avec son collier à l'initiale « M », c'était devenu une habitude maintenant.

Ron faisait un résumé complet à Harry de la réunion spéciale des Préfets à laquelle ils venaient d'aller. Elle portait sur le renforcement des mesures de sécurité à Poudlard.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

Nicolas avait un bandage au poignet et elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il s'était fait cela. Car l'explication qu'il lui avait fournie ne lui satisfaisait pas du tout.

- « Sur le temps que le match se déroulait, j'étais occupé de marcher dans le parc et quand les Mangemorts ont voulu passer la barrière de protection, j'ai reçu un éclat et je me suis évanoui. Les Aurors m'ont ramené avec eux bien plus tard. » lui avait-il déclaré.

Mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il était dans les tribunes, pour regarder le match. Alors que faisait-il là-bas ?

- « …, Hermione ? » lui demanda Harry.

- « Hein, quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione, revenant subitement sur Terre.

- « Je disais qu'on aurait perdu le match sans cette annulation. » lui répondit-il.

Hermione mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait de Quidditch.

- « Il y a des Mangemorts qui tentent de rentrer à Poudlard, et toi tu me parles de Quidditch ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

- « On ne va pas parler de ces Mangemorts pendant 20 ans ! Ca nous avance à quoi ? »

Hermione souffla, puis déclara :

- « Ok, Harry, tu marques un point. »

- « En parlant de points, moi je pense que cet idiot de Malefoy ne s'est pas montré si idiot au match ! Sa façon de…» commenca Ron.

- « Ron ! » râlèrent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, puis éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc, évacuateur. Ils sortaient tout le stress accumulé ces dernières heures.

Alors, discrètement, Harry tira hors de sa poche la petite fiole de la potion de Chance Liquide. Hermione la vit et comprit que son ami lui avait fait croire qu'elle en avait bu pour lui donner de la confiance en soi, ce qu'elle manquait cruellement quand elle était sur un balai. Mais à présent, elle savait que l'impression de facilité qu'elle avait eue ne venait que d'elle.

Elle sourit et fin un clin d'œil tout aussi discret à Harry.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre de préfet, perdus dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas seul, Blaise était présent. Ils venaient de parler des événements de la veille.

- « Aucun Mangemort capturé, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. » déclara finalement Blaise.

- « C'est ca, ouais. Mais pourquoi ont-ils tenté de rentrer ?! Je leur ai pourtant dit que j'avais un plan… Ca prend juste un peu de temps… » déclara Drago.

- « Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, ou… » tenta son ami.

Drago se redressa sur son lit et le coupa :

- « Mais je ne fais que ca, me dépêcher ! »

Il y eut un moment où le silence reigna, puis Drago eut une idée.

- « Ha moins que… Je peux demander à Rosy de me l'envoyer… »

- « De quoi tu parle ? » lui demanda Blaise.

- « Du plan de rechange. » répondit mystérieusement le blond.

- « Hé bien j'espère qu'il va mieux fonctionner que le collier d'o… »

Un « TocToc ! » timide à la porte les interrompit. Drago fit signe à Blaise d'aller ouvrir.

Angèle apparut sur le seuil de la porte, l'air pas très content. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Drago, je peux te parler ? En privé. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Blaise.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils mais sous le regard du blond, il quitta la chambre.

Angèle s'approcha de Drago, et lui déclara froidement :

- « Je t'ai donné la date du voyage de Dumbledore, j'attends toujours la contrepartie. »

- « Ecoutes, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient attaquer... »

- « Bien sur. » répondit elle ironiquement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, à coté de Drago et observa un moment le Vif d'Or sur sa table de chevet.

- « Mon frère a été blessé à cause de tes amis, et ca aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. »

- « Ton frère et moi ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre… »

- « Je suis sure que si. Tu serais bien étonné des ressemblances que vous avez. Alors, ce que tu m'as promit en l'échange de mon information… Tu… »

- « Un deal est un deal, n'est ce pas ? Je t'ai donné ma parole. » la coupa Drago.

- « Si c'est la parole d'un Serpentard, je me méfie, et si celle d'un Mangemort, encore plus. »

- « C'est la parole d'un Malefoy. » déclara-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

_**Alors voila, vous avez découvert qui est l'informatrice dont parle le titre…**_

_**J'ai refusé de mettre « Traitresse » parce que je l'aime bien… ^^**_

_**A jeudi prochain ! J'attends vos reviews ! =)**_

_**XoXo**_


	36. Soupçons et dépendance

_**Kikoo ! Me voila avec un chapitre tout neuf !**_

_**J'éspère que vous allez l'aimer ! **_

_**Alors… Bonne lecture ! =)**_

**SOUPCONS ET DEPENDANCE**

Quelques semaines plus tard, la vie avait reprit son cours. L'incident du match était déjà presque oublié. La veille au soir, Harry avait communiqué à ses amis, en revenant d'une réunion avec Dumbledore, qu'il devait récupérer un souvenir de Slughorn.

Hermione avait fait des recherches toute la journée, et déclara à Harry au souper dans la grande salle, en chuchotant :

- « Le seul moyen de l'obtenir, c'est qu'il te le donne. Sinon, on entre dans la magie noire. Extirper un souvenir contre la volonté de l'auteur est un délit. Il faut que tu le convainques. »

Ron, qui avait tout entendu entre deux bouchées de purée, avala et déclara :

- « Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficulté, puisque tu es l'élu… »

- « C'est n'importe quoi… » souffla Harry.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et se servit à manger. Elle leva les yeux à la table des Serpentards, et vit Malefoy en compagnie d'une jeune fille. C'était étonnant, qu'il prenne la peine de parler avec une première année.

Puis elle se rappela l'avoir déjà vue à l'infirmerie ; oui, c'était la sœur de Nicolas.

Que complotaient-ils ? Ou bien c'était elle qui devenait paranoïaque ?

Elle soupira et Harry la sortit de ses pensées :

- « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… J'ai hésité à vous en parler, mais j'en suis de plus en plus sur… »

- « Bah vas-y, on t'écoute ! » assura Ron.

- « C'est à propos de Malefoy… » répondit le brun.

La gorge et le ventre d'Hermione se serrèrent.

- « Je le soupçonne d'être Mangemort… »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago ne se servit pas à manger. Il devait se dépêcher d'aller à la volière, mais ne pouvait pas quitter la Grande Salle le premier, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il était d'humeur massacrante. Son devoir en Potions était pathétique. Bien sur, son parrain ne l'aidait plus à garder une moyenne respectable, depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé ballader quand il lui avait proposé son « aide ». Plutôt pour voler sa gloire, oui. Il voulait s'en sortir seul. Il le pouvait. Après tout, c'était un Mangemort…

- « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » déclara Angèle, en s'installant à côté du blond.

- « Bon appétit à toi aussi. » dit il sans même quitter des yeux son assiette vide.

- « A quoi ca sert de te le dire, tu ne manges pas. »

Elle le regarda de bas en haut puis déclara :

- « Et tu devrais. On dirait un cadavre. Tu as encore maigri. »

- « T'as pas l'âge d'être ma mère, alors lâche moi ! » grogna-t-il.

- « Comme tu voudras. »

Angèle se servit une assiette raisonnable, puis déclara :

- « Alors, tu vas me dire où tu l'as mis ? J'ai cherché partout et je n'ai rien vu. »

Drago haussa les épaules.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Derrière la statue du Centaure, au 5ème étage. »

Angèle le jaugea du regard.

- « Je regarderais une dernière fois, mais si je le trouve pas, j'en déduirais que tu ne l'as pas mis, et que tu n'as pas tenu ta parole pour notre marché. »

- « C'est ca. »

La jeune fille soupira, puis mangea en silence. Dans ses pensées, Drago se jura d'aller déposer ce papier derrière cette fichue statue au plus vite.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Harry, réfléchis un peu à ce que tu viens de dire… » tenta Hermione.

- « Écoutez-moi bien… Ca fait depuis la rentrée que j'y réfléchis. Quand on l'a vu, au magasin Barjow & Beurk, vous vous souvenez ? Il s'est approché du vendeur et a montré son bras gauche ! »

Ron claqua la porte de sa chambre. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre du jeune préfet roux.

- « Tu n'as pas vu la Marques des Ténèbres ! Et Hermione et moi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione tressailli. Si, elle l'avait vu. Mais dans le contexte de Barjow&Beurk, non. Alors, elle se dit que si elle répondait par la négative, ce ne serait pas totalement un mensonge…

- « Non… »

Elle baissa les yeux. Pourquoi le défendait-elle ? Déjà, en gardant le silence, c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Mais maintenant, elle avait refusé de dire la vérité à ses amis.

Elle se leva et laissa les garçons se chamailler entre eux. Avant de partir de la pièce, elle leur déclara :

- « Ne vous disputez pas pour Malefoy, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Et elle partit errer dans un couloir.

Dans sa tête, avait lieu un combat acharné. Le bien et le mal. Où se situait-elle ?

Puis elle fonça dans un élève, et déclara :

- « Il est l'heure d'aller dans ton dortoir, le repas est terminé depuis … »

Mais elle le reconnut. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel élève.

C'était un grand blond, aux yeux gris et au regard pénétrant, avec une cravate verte légèrement dénouée… Alors, l'évidence se fit en elle. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi elle le protégeait, lui, Drago Malefoy…

___________________________________________________________________________

Après le repas, qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour lui, Drago partit à la volière. Rosy avait envoyé la bouteille de vin « spécial » qu'il lui avait demandé.

- « Parfait… »

Il eut un petit sourire, content. Mais au fond, content de quoi ? De tuer pour ne pas être tué ?

Il enleva l'étiquette qui stipulait que cette bouteille contenait un vin toxique, et en soupirant, il la fourra dans son sac.

Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, il planqua la bouteille. Il allait maintenant falloir trouver un moyen de la donner à Dumbledore. Il faudrait un intermédiaire idéal, quelqu'un qu'on ne soupçonnera pas d'un tel acte, et dont on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit, et prit la boite de médicaments dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Mme Pomfresh les lui avait donnés quand il s'était cassé la jambe. Ca aurait du faire longtemps qu'il aurait du arrêter d'en prendre, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi faciles…

Comme dans un geste répété automatiquement, il ouvrit la boîte et la vida dans sa paume.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul cachet…. Déjà ?

Il l'avala, d'un coup, avec de l'eau qu'il avait fait apparaitre dans un verre.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. La pression, la peur d'échouer… Ca le tiraillait constamment. Il ne se passait jamais un instant, depuis qu'il avait cette fichue marques des Ténèbres, où il s'était sentit bien. Mais à bien y réfléchir… Si.

Une brune, qu'il avait embrassée à deux reprises, lui avait procuré un sentiment de libération. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Le bonheur n'existait pas. Et il n'existerait pas tant qu'il y aurait des gens comme lui. Les Mangemorts, l'anti-bonheur mondial.

Il se leva, machinalement. Il devait se procurer une nouvelle boîte de médicaments, sinon il allait craquer. Et en aucun cas, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il marchait, torturé par ses sombres pensées, quand une jeune fille lui rentra dedans.

- « Granger… »

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Attention, j'ai déjà dévoilé pas mal de trucs,**_

_**mais la semaine prochaine, ca va continuer ^^**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_

_**Et en attendant… Reviews !**_


	37. Je veux t'aider

_**Et voici un chapitre de plus ! **_

_**Ma fanfic fait jusqu'à présent 75 pages Word, et ce sans compter ce chapitre ci.**_

_**Alors simplement, merci. Car c'est vous qui me motivez à écrire cette fanfic.**_

_**Un jour, on m'a demandé : « Tu comptes faire combien de chapitres ? »**_

_**Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, mais aux environs de 50…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**JE VEUX T'AIDER**

- « Malefoy. »

Hermione vit le blond ricaner.

- « Tu m'as pris pour un élève ? »

- « T'en es encore un, à ce que je sache. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. La seconde d'avant, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle s'était refusé de s'avouer pendant tout l'été.

- « Je suis bien plus que ca. »

- « Ha oui, un préfet arrogant et sournois, sans oublier cet horrible tatouage que tu… »

Malefoy réagit au quart de tour : il la poussa contre le mur le plus proche et plaça sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- « Ta gueule, Sang de Bourbe ! »

Hermione était tentée de lui mordre la main mais elle était hypnotisée par le regard du Serpentard. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en colère et qu'il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, elle sentait juste dans son dos les pierres froides et devant elle un corps chaud.

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle, et cela enflamma son regard.

- « Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? »

Hermione aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais il l'empêchait toujours de parler. Alors elle remua doucement ses lèvres, pour qu'il lui rende la faculté de parler. C'est ce qu'il fit, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- « Je veux t'aider. » dit-elle.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Granger, qu'il avait maltraité pendant toutes ces années, et particulièrement les deux dernières semaines de l'été dernier, sans compter le début de cette année scolaire, voulait l'aider.

- « M'aider pour quoi ? »

- « Pour te sortir de là. » lui répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

- « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Ceux qui n'avaient pas la marque ignoraient ce que cela signifiait, d'être Mangemort.

- « Alors dis-moi. »

Il se recula d'elle, en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

- « Tout ca va mal finir ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Drago la dévisagea. Puis de nouveau, il sentit la colère l'envahir.

- « Non, tu crois ? Depuis que je suis né, je sais que ca finira mal ! Comment tu veux que ca ailles autrement ? On ne peut pas choisir sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Il vit la brune l'observer bizarrement puis elle se rapprocha de lui.

Elle lui attrapa la cravate, et Drago fut incapable de réagir. Il se laissait faire, tout simplement.

Elle tira sur la cravate verte, forçant le blond à s'approcher du visage de la brune.

Elle lui répéta une seconde fois, en chuchotant à son oreille :

- « Je veux t'aider. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Il devait rêver. En plein milieu d'un couloir, Granger et lui.

Puis il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Inutile de rouvrir les yeux. Il savait que c'était elle qui était occupé de l'embrasser.

Alors il relâcha ses barrières, et déposa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il répondit à son baiser, avec de plus en plus d'envie, quand…

___________________________________________________________________________

Quand Hermione le rompit. Elle ignorait ce qui venait de lui prendre, mais elle avait apprécié et était même prête à renouveler l'expérience. Elle observa le blond, il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Il lui déclara, d'une voix étrangement rauque :

- « C'est comme ca que tu comptes m'aider ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répliqua pas.

- « C'est impossible. »

Cette fois ci, la brune lui demanda :

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « De nous. C'est impossible. »

Hermione eut mal au cœur.

- « Je sais. » lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence. Hermione déclara finalement :

- « Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux en parler à Dumbledore, et il fera tout pour te protég… »

- « Arrêtes. Le Maître retrouve toujours ceux qui lui ont désobéit. »

Hermione grimaça. Le fait qu'il utilise le mot « Maître » rendait la chose encore plus horrible. Et oui, c'était ainsi, il était l'esclave de ce Tiran.

- « Et pourtant, Dumbledore s'est toujours opposé à lui, et il est encore en vie ! »

- « Je ne peux pas me mettre du coté de Dumbledore ! » cria-t-il.

Jamais Hermione n'avait pensé qu'elle aurait une discussion à ce point sérieuse avec son pire ennemi, qui maintenant elle avait embrassé une troisième fois.

- « Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont compétents, tu sais. Ils pourront te… »

- « Non, je te dis ! »

___________________________________________________________________________

Mais pourquoi insistait-elle autant pour qu'il ne soit pas Mangemort ?

- « Et puis, qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ? »

A peine sa question formulée, Drago se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle venait de l'embrasser, c'était quand même suffisamment clair, non ?

Elle partit, à toutes jambes, et le blond la rattrapa par le bras. Elle se retourna et déclara :

- « Harry a des soupçons. Alors si tu n'en parles pas à Dumbledore, il ira le faire à ta place ! »

Drago lâcha le bras de la jeune fille, qui en profita pour disparaitre au coin d'un couloir.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait pourtant veillé à être discret !

Il soupira, perdu. Puis il entendit des applaudissements. Il releva la tête sur la petite fille.

- « Bravo, c'était un spectacle très divertissant. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, Angèle. »

- « Alors comme ca, ta petite-amie est au courant aussi. »

- « Elle… Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. »

- « Tu pratiques le principe de l'amitié améliorée ? »

- « Fiches moi la paix ! »

La Serpentard se tut mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle était adossée contre le mur et observait en silence Drago.

- « Je t'ai dit de partir. »

- « Le couloir est à tout le monde. » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Tu veux une retenue ? » la menaça-t-il.

Mais il savait que ca ne donnerait rien. Angèle était du genre butée.

- « Tu veux quoi ? »

- « Il me semble que tu ais la mémoire courte. Tu m'as demandé de te ramener la potion d'Invisibilité Instantanée que j'avais préparée en cours la semaine dernière. Et ca avait l'air urgent.»

Drago tendit sa main, attendant qu'elle la lui donne.

- « J'espère qu'elle est réussite ! » lui déclara-t-il.

- « C'est pour quoi faire ? »

- « Donne la moi sans poser de questions. »

Jamais il ne lui dirait que c'était pour entrer dans l'infirmerie par effraction, pour lui voler une boite de médicaments.

_**Voila Voila !!!**_

_**Laissez-moi une review pour me dire vos impressions !**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_

_**XoXo**_


	38. Désirs invisibles

_**Coucou ! **_

_**Voila un chapitre tout chaud, tout beau !**_

_**De nouveau, quelques mystères sont dévoilés…**_

_**Bonne lecture ! =)**_

**DESIRS INVISIBLES**

Seule. Hermione était en pleurs dans la salle de bain des Préfets. C'était le lieu le plus proche pour se réfugier et ne se faire voir par personne. Elle serrait dans son poing le médaillon à l'initiale « M », toujours pendu à son cou.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaître. Ne jamais avoir rencontré Nicolas et son charme, Drago et ses baisers, Ron et son amour à sens unique, Harry et son livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé…

Elle soupira, regarda autour d'elle. Elle inspira un grand coup et essuya ses larmes.

Elle se releva et observa à travers le vitrail de la Sirène, le paysage de Poudlard.

Elle vit son reflet de toutes les couleurs, et pensa alors à quelque chose. Le reflet.

Elle regarda le jeans qu'elle portait : oui c'était bien celui là.

- « Faites que le lavage n'ait rien effacé… »

Elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit un bout de parchemin.  
Le même qu'elle avait dérobé dans le fourre-tout des affaires contraignantes des Malefoy. Celui que la femme du Stand « Strange Parfum » leur avait donné, fin de cet été, à la foire.

L'encre avait coulé à certains endroits, mais l'écriture fine était encore lisible.

« Envoûtante »

Hermione soupira, ce n'était pas ce mot qu'elle voulait revoir, mais la phrase inscrite sur le CD. Elle prit sa plume, et réécrivit de mémoire ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu ce fameux soir :

_« ecafrus eht no serised ruoy »_

Elle se précipita devant l'évier et s'y regarda, puis baissa les yeux sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait. Et là, elle pu lire son écriture dans le miroir.

_« your desires on the surface »_

Ce qui signifiait : « Vos désirs à la surface ». Que cela voulait-il dire ? Cette fameuse soirée là… Ils avaient dansé ensemble, complètement envoûtés… C'était un sortilège, qui apparemment, faisait revenir à la surface les désirs de chacun.

Mais Malefoy venait de lui dire que c'était impossible.

Hermione sanglota de plus belle…

___________________________________________________________________________

Seul. Drago était planté devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais le blond hésitait. Peut-être parce qu'une fois volé, ces médicaments montreraient sa dépendance. Dépendance, il détestait ce mot.

Le jeune homme soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait rester debout sur ses deux jambes et faire tête aux événements, que ce soit la Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'embrasse, ou bien des tentatives aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château, ou encore ses propres essais pour en finir avec le directeur qui ne menaient à rien, il devait prendre ces fichus comprimés.

Il regarda la potion verdâtre et fit la grimace. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les effets secondaires si jamais Angèle l'avait ratée. Mais il savait qu'elle était bonne élève, malgré son caractère hostile. Il ferma les yeux et bu tout le contenu du flacon.

Il su tout de suite que la potion était réussie. Elle avait le gout mentholé caractéristique de l'invisibilité. Effectivement, il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour commencer à devenir transparent. Quelques temps plus tard, il devint totalement invisible, même plus un seul reflet.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ignorait la durée exacte de l'invisibilité. En classe, on lui avait appris que cela dépendait de la quantité ingérée, mais rien de plus.

Il soupira, et entra dans l'infirmerie.

Il se dirigea dans le bureau apparemment vide de Mme Pomfresh et ouvrit l'armoire réservée aux médicaments. Son regard passa de boite en boite, et il vit rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et il tendit la main pour prendre la boite. Drago remarqua qu'il tremblait, alors il voulu en finir au plus vite avant que l'infirmière ne revienne : il prit les comprimés et les cacha sous sa robe de sorcier, afin de les rendre invisibles également.

C'est à ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh débarqua en trombe, Nicolas la suivant de près…

___________________________________________________________________________

Hermione lâcha le bout de parchemin sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain des Préfets. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Elle observa son reflet dans la glace et constata qu'elle avait une mine horrible. Derrière elle se trouvait l'immense bain, ancré dans le sol.

Elle se retourna et regarda la baignoire surdimensionnée, avec les multiples robinets en cuivre, et les savons colorés au sol.

Elle sourit, elle venait de trouver quelque chose pour la relaxer. Un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle commença à se déshabiller, tout en avançant vers la petite piscine vide, de façon à ce que la dispersion ses vêtements fasse penser au chemin qu'elle du emprunter pour aller jusque là. Une fois nue, elle pénétra dans la baignoire, le contact froid avec celle-ci lui donnant des frissons.

Elle enclencha l'arrivée d'eau chaude, et ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit le niveau d'eau monter doucement, son corps se détendant considérablement.

Elle était si bien, elle ne pensait à rien. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle prit du savon en gel et se le versa sur le corps. Elle répéta l'opération avec un autre tube de gel, prit totalement au hasard.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda vers l'entrée de la salle de bain. La clef était tournée dans la serrure. Elle soupira et se remit contre la paroi de la baignoire.

Mais avant de refermer les yeux, elle constata avec un certain dépit que les couleurs des savons dégoulinant sur son corps étaient respectivement Rouge et… Vert.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago observait la scène en silence, invisible aux yeux des deux personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie. Nicolas semblait exaspéré.

- « Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! »

Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'empara du bras du Préfet-en-Chef. Elle lui releva la manche et Drago du se contrôler pour ne pas crier de surprise.

La Marque des Ténèbres. Cet idiot était un Mangemort !

Et voyant comment Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de la petite blessure qu'il avait au poignet, elle devait être au courant. Alors quoi ? Nicolas Fireblood serait un espion ? Drago comprit alors d'où venait l'information d'Angèle. Si son frère faisait agent double auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'Ordre du Phénix, cette association menée par Dumbledore, Angèle n'avait eut aucun mal à se procurer la date de voyage du directeur.

Il longea le mur et sortit sans un bruit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, et sur la route, prit deux comprimés. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il mit la boite dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Encore invisible, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château, ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'il venait de comprendre, car ca devenait beaucoup trop difficile pour lui.

L'effet du médicament commença à se manifester : Drago se détendit. Il errait ainsi dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand il vit le portrait de la salle de bain des Préfets légèrement mit de travers. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir mal refermé.

Guidé par sa curiosité, et en besoin de se changer les idées, il emprunta le passage qui y menait et passa par la porte qui était entrouverte. Il la referma derrière lui et tourna la clef dans la serrure.

Alors une tête brune se retourna vers sa direction et Drago se figea. Hermione, au bout de quelques instants, se détendit, et le blond soupira. Il avait oublié pendant une minute qu'il était translucide.

L'avantage avec cette potion, c'est que quand on la boit, les vêtements deviennent tout aussi transparents que le corps, et que même quand on les enlève, on reste invisible…

_**Héhé… Hermione dans le bain, Drago invisible… Où cela va-t-il les mener ?**_

_**Des idées ? Des critiques ? Reviews ! **_

_**A jeudi prochain ! **_

_**XoXo**_


	39. Le marché

_**Coucou ! **_

_**Nous sommes… Jeudi ! Et que se passe-t-il le jeudi ?**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre ! =)**_

_**Et celui-ci est plutôt… Héhé… A vous de voir !**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

**LE MARCHE**

Hermione avait les yeux fermés et s'imaginait Nicolas avec elle, dans cette baignoire. Il était à un mètre d'elle, mais d'un coup, Hermione se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait voir, mais Drago. Elle soupira, puisqu'elle était dans son imagination, autant inventer ce dont elle avait envie, à défaut de le vivre réellement.

Elle vit donc à travers ses paupières closes le blond à un mètre d'elle. Elle cru même entendre le bruit typique de l'eau quand Drago avança vers elle. Des vaguelettes s'évanouirent doucement sur elle, et le Serpentard était toujours de plus en plus proche.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage. Il s'approcha et colla son corps au sien, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione tant elle ressentit ce contact imaginaire.

Elle percevait même le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou, jusqu'à même discerner sa respiration saccadée. Elle savait que c'était elle-même qui respirait fort, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle et elle seule dans cette pièce.

Elle soupira, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Elle pu sentir à présent tout le corps du blond contre elle, et elle se laissa aller à des imaginations de plus en plus osées. Elle sentit les mains douces de Drago se poser sur ses hanches et son souffle remonter vers ses lèvres. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et l'embrassa.

Ca semblait si réel. Tellement vrai… Comme s'il était là, dans ce bain…

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago, tout à fait invisible, était resté silencieux quand il avait pénétré dans le bain. Il s'était approché lentement et avec hésitation, avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Hermione avait gardé les yeux fermés. Etant donné que celle-ci n'y semblait pas contraire, Drago en profita pour ramener ses lèvres auprès de celles d'Hermione, qui l'embrassa.

Il fut surpris. Savait elle qu'il était là ? Pourquoi ne semblait-elle pas étonnée d'embrasser quelqu'un d'invisible ? Pourquoi gardait-elle les yeux fermés ?

Il rompit doucement le baiser et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- « Je ne le pensais pas… Ce n'est pas impossible… »

C'est juste que ca lui faisait peur. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ca pour une fille.

Il sentit qu'Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui. Il eut chaud, bien trop chaud. Les mains de Drago parcoururent les courbes féminines de la jeune fille, et il entendit la brune lui répondre dans un murmure :

- « Non tu avais raison… Ca l'est. Nous deux, c'est impossible… Mais du moment que ce n'est pas impossible que je rêve de toi… »

Drago s'étrangla. Il voulu croiser le regard noisette d'Hermione, mais elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Alors il se recula, et il la vit froncer les sourcils.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla se résigner à ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle sursauta, et cria :

- « Malefoy ! »

Drago se regarda, ses mains, son torse… Il était redevenu visible…

___________________________________________________________________________

Pourquoi s'était-il reculé ? Elle ne l'avait pas décidé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, renonçant à s'imaginer des choses qu'elle ne contrôlait même plus, elle eut un choc : Malefoy, dans la même eau qu'elle.

- « Malefoy ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, et regarda ses mains. Non, il n'était pas là, elle devait encore rêver.

Elle s'approcha de lui, inconsciente qu'elle était nue, et que l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'en dessous des seins, elle leva un bras et lui caressa la joue.

- « Merlin ! T'es vraiment là ? »

Elle vit le blond sourire et répondre :

- « Merlin, je sais pas, mais moi oui, je suis là. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'est lui qui prit la parole :

- « Je pensais que tu le savais… Que j'étais ici… »

- « Oui, mais… Enfin… »

Hermione rougit et baissa le regard. Le blond lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête afin qu'elle le regarde. Elle avait sans doute les joues rouges, car il avait comprit :

- « Tu pensais à moi, c'est ca ? »

Hermione soutint son regard, et frissonna. Elle vit le regard du blond descendre sur sa poitrine.

D'un geste vif, la brune croisa les bras contre elle, pour qu'il arrête de la regarder de manière soutenue. Il ricana, et lui demanda :

- « Ca te dis, que ton rêve devienne réalité, princesse ? »

Sur ce, il lui lâcha le menton et il glissa ses mains dans le bas de son dos, pour l'amener contre lui.

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago l'attira à lui et colla son corps contre le sien. C'était une sensation plus que grisante. Il pencha la tête et embrassa le cou d'Hermione. Cette odeur, ce parfum… Il lui caressa d'une main les cheveux, et de l'autre son ventre, tout en continuant ses baisers de plus en plus fiévreux dans le cou chaud de la jeune fille. Il la sentit frémir et ca le fit sourire.

Mais soudain, il la sentit le repousser, alors il se recula légèrement pour la regarder. Que se passait-il ? Elle lui déclara :

- « Non… Je ne peux pas… »

Drago se retint de grogner, et lui chuchotant, se rapprochant à nouveau :

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ca va bien se passer… »

Mais Hermione l'esquiva et lui répondit :

- « Ce n'est pas ca, le problème ! »

Il se figea et se demanda quel pourrait bien être « Le Problème ». Dans des moments ainsi, il n'y avait aucun problème. Plus de soucis, plus de réalité. Juste elle et lui.

- « Alors quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, frustré.

Il vit le regard de la brune se poser sur son bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Elle le regarda ensuite, et lui déclara, d'une voix bien décidée :

- « Je veux que tu en parles à Dumbledore, et que tu te joignes à l'A.D. »

Quoi ? Elle délirait là, non ? Elle ne pouvait être sérieuse ? Décidément, il n'y avait qu'elle pour interrompre un tel moment pour faire un marché dans lequel il n'avait rien à gagner.

- « En échange de ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Ca te sauvera la vie ! » répliqua-t-elle.

- « Tu sais, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de lire. Si tu crois encore aux contes de fées où c'est le bien qui vainc tout le temps le mal, tu te trom… »

- « Tais toi ! » le coupa-t-elle. Sur ce, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle soupira, et ajouta :

- « Fais ca, et tu es sur de m'avoir… Moi. »

- « Tout entière ? » lui demanda-t-il sans même réfléchir.

- « Oui. »

- « Marché conclu. »

_**Qu'est ce qu'Hermione ne ferait pas pour que Drago retrouve le droit chemin ! =)**_

_**J'espère que ca vous a plu !**_

_**XoXo à vous tous, et à jeudi prochain !**_


	40. Changement de camp

_**Et voici un chapitre tout neuf pour vos beaux z'yeux ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! =)**_

**CHANGEMENT DE CAMP**

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Comment annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment leur dire ? Et s'ils refusaient ? Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ca… Mais toutes ces années de haine échangée ne pouvaient être effacées…

La brune sursauta alors, interrompue dans ses pensées. On venait de frapper à sa porte, et elle alla ouvrir à ses amis. Harry et Ron entrèrent dans sa chambre en silence, ils savaient qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et Hermione les rejoignit après avoir fermé la porte.

- « Je ne crois pas que ca va vous plaire… Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent mutuellement, puis posèrent leur regard sur leur amie.

- « Voila, Malefoy aimerait entrer dans l'A.D. …»

Elle ferma les yeux, craignant la réaction de ses amis, qui ne tarda pas à venir :

- « Quoi ?! » crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- « Oui je sais, ca vous parait farfelu, mais… » commença Hermione.

- « Farfelu ? C'est plutôt un piège tordu de ce fils de … » l'interrompit Ron.

Mais Harry stoppa l'injure du roux pour demander :

- « Et il te l'a demandé, comme ca ? »

Hermione devait certainement être occupée de rougir.

- « Hé bien… C'est un peu plus compliqué que ca, mais le résultat est le même : il veut rentrer dans l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ecoutez, je n'ai pas oublié son comportement toutes ces années, mais il n'est pas méchant... »

- « Pas méchant ? Hermione, tu veux que je te rappelle combien de larmes tu as versé pour ce sale type ? » s'énerva Harry.

- « Deuxième année, sang de bourbe, troisième année, … » énuméra Ron.

- « C'est bon ! » coupa Hermione, qui se leva du lit et se plaça devant ses amis.

- « Harry, tu avais raison, Drago porte la marque. En ce moment même il est occupé d'en parler avec Dumbledore. Il a été forcé de la faire, n'oubliez pas qui est son père. Il veut justement changer, alors laissez lui sa chance avec l'A.D. On pourrait relancer l'A.D., je suis sure que tout le monde a encore son galion. Nous devons recréer ce groupe, parce que tout le monde peut changer. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais ne laissa aucun son s'échapper. Harry quand à lui avait remarqué quelque chose et soupçonnait pas mal de trucs.

- « Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? » demanda-t-il.

___________________________________________________________________________

- « Entrez. » déclara calmement la voix du vieil homme.

Drago pénétra dans le bureau du directeur d'un pas mal assuré. Il vit Albus Dumbledore devant lui se lever de son siège et déclarer d'une voix mystérieuse :

- « Drago, quel plaisir de te voir… Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. »

Le blond de répondit pas et remarqua la main droite de son directeur qui semblait complètement brulée, un peu comme morte. Il retint une grimace de dégout, habitué à porter un masque qui voilait toutes ses émotions.

- « Assieds toi, je t'en prie. » déclara Dumbledore tout en se rasseyant sur son siège.

Drago s'assit, et déclara :

- « Vu que vous semblez attendre ma visite… Vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis là. »

Dumbledore le jaugea à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune et eut un petit sourire.

- « Exact, mais j'aimerais que ca sorte de toi-même… »

Il aimerait… Il avait facile lui. Dire à la personne en face que l'on projette de le tuer…

- « Je… Je suis comme mon père. »

Il avait énormément de mal de dire qu'il était un Mangemort. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, et ajouta, avec un peu plus de confiance en lui :

- « Non, en fait, je suis différent. Je porte la Marque, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. »

Dumbledore tendit son bras, et de sa main valide, remonta la manche du blond. Il observa la Marque des Ténèbres puis relâcha le bras de Drago.

- « Quelle est ta mission, Drago ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux, toute sa fierté disparaissant d'un coup.

- « Vous tuer… »

___________________________________________________________________________

Tout le monde était là, enfin, presque. Hermione inspira un grand coup, et sourit à ses amis, qui étaient à part. Ils la laisseraient parler pour cette nouvelle séance de l'A.D. Elle se débrouillerait pour les convaincre, Harry et Ron n'acceptant pas totalement que le Mangemort fasse partie de leur groupe.

Hermione toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention sur elle, d'une manière qui rappelait celle d'Ombrage, et tout le monde se tut, croyant peut être a son retour.

- « Merci d'être tous venus. Bien que nous ayons cette année un cours de DCFM dans lequel nous pouvons apprendre à nous défendre, nous avons besoin de recréer l'A.D. Quelqu'un que j'en suis sure, vous connaissez tous… a besoin d'adhérer à notre groupe pour pouvoir prouver aux autres et à lui-même qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. »

Ron était à la limite de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et de chanter tout haut une chanson des « Bizzar sister's » pour ne pas entendre les éloges qu'Hermione faisait sur son pire ennemi. Harry quand a lui restait figé, complètement incapable de réagir au discours de sa meilleure amie. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, et elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question… Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous… Que se passait-il entre Hermione et Malefoy ?

Un chuchotement parcouru les membres de l'A.D. et Hermione poursuivit :

- « Je voulais d'abord vous en parler, car quand il rentrera dans l'A.D., j'aimerai que vous ne l'embêtiez pas. Il fait déjà un effort incroyable pour venir. »

Ginny, qui commençait à en avoir marre de tant de suspens, demanda :

- « Oui mais c'est qui ? »

Hermione regarda la rousse puis déclara, beaucoup moins haut, mais pourtant tout le monde l'entendit, car un silence pesant s'était installé :

- « Drago Malefoy. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Drago était dans les toilettes des garçons. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, et se dirigea, les jambes encore toutes tremblantes, vers l'évier. Il se mouilla le visage, et s'observa dans la glace.  
Depuis cet été, il avait beaucoup maigrit et des cernes s'étaient installées sur son si beau visage. Il pensait que ca lui ferait du bien, de tout déballer à son directeur… Mais il se rendait compte qu'il venait de mettre ses parents en danger, enfin, surtout sa mère… Si jamais on l'apprenait…

Il venait de conclure un marché avec son directeur. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais celui-ci lui avait donné un souvenir qu'il voulait absolument que Drago regarde avec Hermione. D'après les termes du vieil homme : « Elle pourra t'aider à trouver une solution pour changer le destin de tout ceux qui t'entourent, toi y compris. ».

Il posa sa main sur sa poche, la fiole y était toujours. Il plongea sa main dans son autre poche et sortit sa boite de médicaments. Il l'ouvrit en tremblant et en avala deux cachets.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front en sueur contre le miroir glacé.

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il sursauta et cacha en vitesse sa boite de cachets. Il se retourna et regarda Nicolas Fireblood s'approcher de lui.

- « Ca va ? Tu as l'air mal en point. » lui demanda celui-ci.

- « Laisse-moi en paix. » répliqua Drago.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne, et encore moins cet idiot d'agent double.

- « Dumbledore m'a mis au courant à l'instant… Pour toi. »

Le blond soupira et regarda le Préfet en Chef avec mépris :

- « Et alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se serre la main ? Je ne suis pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, moi.»

- « Je suis sur que si tu avais l'âge, tu en ferais partie. »

- « Non, j'ai choisi mon camp, comparé à toi qui semble hésiter entre les deux. »

Nicolas ne sembla pas être déstabilisé par ses paroles et répliqua, avant de partir des toilettes :

- « On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois, on était dans le même bateau qui coule, et on a prit tous les deux des bouées de sauvetage… »

Drago haussa les épaules, puis observa son reflet. Il murmura :

- « Chacun sa propre bouée de sauvetage… »

_**Voila les petits loups ^^ C'est tout pour cette semaine ! **_

_**A jeudi prochain !!! Et… n'hésitez pas à faire un peu de gymnastique des doigts, tapez sans relâche sur le clavier, et laissez moi une review avec vos impressions ^^**_

_**XoXo**_


	41. Le nouveau membre de l'AD

_**L'écriture me libère énormément, je suis contente d'avoir reprit mon clavier en main.  
Vous n'y croyez plus, n'est ce pas ?**_

**_Mais c'est bien vrai, je suis de retour. Je vous remercie de me lire à nouveau, et de votre compréhension (l'attente a été longue, j'en suis consciente, et je m'en excuse)._**

**_Je vous conseille de relire en diagonale les quelques chapitres précédents afin de bien se replonger dans la fanfiction :)_**

_**Bonne lecture !!! **_

**LE NOUVEAU MEMBRE DE L'A.D.**

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite, et qui lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Elle porta sa baguette à la gorge et cria à l'assemblée indignée de se taire.

- « Quel est le nom de cette association ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été créée ? L'armée de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne pas laisser une deuxième chance à ceux qui veulent changer, comme notre directeur est réputé pour le faire ? Nous nous étions mobilisés l'année dernière pour apprendre à se défendre contre Voldemort. »

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre dans la pièce mais personne n'osait interrompre la brune, qui avait augmentée sa voix de façon à bien se faire entendre.

- « Le sujet est toujours d'actualité. C'est vrai qu'avec le professeur Rogue nous apprenons mieux la défense contre les forces du mal, mais cette année Harry a besoin de nous. »

Elle lança un regard à son ami, puis continua :

« Nous ne devons pas arrêter de nous entraîner, et accueillir un membre de plus ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais nous avons assez de volonté que pour défendre Poudlard d'une éventuelle attaque. »

Hermione avait conscience qu'elle leur en disait un peu de trop, Harry lui avait bien spécifié que ses entretiens avec Dumbledore devaient rester entre eux trois, mais elle se devait d'informer ses camarades de la gravité de la situation. Et puis il était prévu que son meilleur ami raconte de façon approximative les faits les plus sérieux.  
Plus personne ne parlait, et Hermione conclut :

- « De toutes manières, il n'y aura pas de vote. La décision a déjà été prise. Que ceux qui sont contre l'intégration de Malefoy s'en aillent ! »

La jeune fille remarqua que personne ne bougea, ce qui la soulagea, mais elle s'aperçut alors qu'ils avaient tous le regard braqué sur la porte.  
Le blond y était accoudé et applaudissait lentement le discours d'Hermione, avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

- « Très touchant … » dit-il tout en avançant parmi les élèves.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas voir les autres adolescents, seule cette crinière brune comptait à ses yeux. Après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il avait décidé de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'affronter la réalité en face. Même si pour l'instant il refusait de se l'avouer, c'était en cette fille qu'il puisait sa force. Il s'avançait donc lentement vers elle, mais Potter se mit entre eux.

- « Je propose une mise à l'épreuve immédiate. » dit-il sur un ton de défi qui pourtant d'habitude appartenait au blond.

Le regard perçant de Drago se posa un instant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de son ennemi, cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas observé de près, l'occasion de le provoquer se manifestant rarement ces moments ci.

- « Va te faire voir Potter. »

Il sentit le souffle de Granger sur son visage, un peu sur sa droite, elle devait avoir la mine exaspérée qui lui allait si bien, mais le blond ne préféra pas vérifier, simplement parce qu'il était bien trop occupé à défier du regard le balafré.

- « Tu fais partie de l'A.D., mais nous avons quand même besoin de vérifier ta motivation. »

- « Vous … ou toi, Potter ? Parce que jusqu'à présent y a que toi qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'adresser la parole. »

Drago se retourna pour dévisager toute l'assemblée, mais regarda Weasley quand celui-ci lui répondit, assez agressivement :

- « T'as peur de rater ta mise à l'épreuve, Malefoy ? »

- « C'est vrai que toi tu n'en as pas eu besoin, Weasmoche, fidèle ami de l'Elu… »

* * *

Hermione voyait la situation dégénérer, et était exaspérée de constater que les garçons ne pouvaient pas s'arranger entre eux sans défi ou violence. Elle décida de stopper l'échange de testostérones au moment où les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouge tomate, signe de danger.

- « C'est bon, arrêtez. Il est vrai qu'aucun de nous n'a eu à faire un test avant de rentrer, mais nous avons chacun fait nos preuves en juin dernier. »

Elle regarda le blond en pensant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui remémorer la raison de la fuite de son père.

- « Alors il est tout à fait légitime que tu remplisse une tâche qui arrange tout le monde. »

- « Comme vous servir le thé, Madame Granger ? » ironisa-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Hermione lui plaça la main dessus pour l'empêcher de parler et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, tout en lui déclarant d'un ton étrangement froid et calme :

- « Comme retrouver un souvenir dans la mémoire de Slughorn. Et ce sera Mademoiselle. »

La brune regarda les autres élèves, et inspira profondément pour inviter tout le monde à s'assoir sur les cousins installés au centre de la pièce. Leur réunion allait être longue, mais Harry se chargerait de passer les détails, après tout les membres de l'A.D. pouvaient en savoir un minimum, mais il fallait se tenir au peu que Dumbledore avait autorisé à dévoiler.  
Ils s'asseyaient, Hermione au centre à côté du brun, en position tailleur. Elle aperçut qu'au contraire d'elle, sur le coté, Drago s'était adossé contre le mur, mais elle fut soulagée de constater que celui-ci écoutait son ennemi parler sans broncher.

* * *

Le résumé de son ennemi était acceptable pour sa petite bande, sauf qu'il négligeait pas mal de détails. Ces petites précisions, il les avait obtenues de son directeur d'école, sans doute le vieux barbu voulait le rassurer en lui confiant qu'il s'occupait de détruire le Maître des Ténèbres. Il supposa simplement qu'au moins ils seraient au courant, au mieux cela vaudrait.  
Les voila donc tous informés que pour aider Harry dans sa tâche d'Elu, il avait besoin de ce souvenir, ils qu'ils devaient tous s'y mettre. Le plan étant parfaitement échafaudé, ils le mettraient en pratique demain, au cours de Potions.

C'est donc ainsi que cette réunion se termina, tout le monde ayant en tête le rôle qu'ils devraient jouer en plein cours.

Drago regarda Ginny Weasmoche quitter la salle de réunion de l'A.D. avec un petit regard pétillant au balafré, et il soupira, se passant bien d'amour pour l'instant.  
Il se releva et rejoignit le légendaire trio, les mains dans ses poches. Il eut un sourire en voyant le rouquin plonger par réflexe conditionné sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour saisir sa baguette.

- « Tout doux, le roux. »

Il regarda Potter et d'un air dégagé lui déclara :

- « Juste une précision. Je suis ici pour moi. Pas pour toi, Saint Potter. »

- « Je sais. » lui répondit-il simplement.

Le brun regarda Granger, sa Granger. Mais Drago fixa obstinément le balafré, qui ajouta :

- « Elle te fait confiance, mais elle est la seule ici, du moins pour l'instant. Pour que tu sois totalement accepté, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Tu auras l'unique occasion de faire tes preuves  
demain. Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'au sein de l'A.D. il n'y a pas de moqueries, de remarques blessantes ou autres trucs de ce genre. »

- « Ce sera tout ? » déclara le blond.

Il regarda Potter sur un air de défi, puis partit de la salle sans même un regard pour la jeune fille.

_**  
Et voila ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Laissez-moi vos impressions, peut-être ai-je perdu la main ?**_

**_En tout cas le chapitre suivant, je vous promets de l'action ! :)_**

**_Merci de votre lecture !_**


	42. Mission Souvenir

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Je vous avais promis de l'action… En voila !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_MISSION SOUVENIR_**

Hermione entra nerveusement dans la salle de classe des cachots. Le cours de Potions de cette journée allait être plus que spécial, bien que tout semblait normal. Comme à l'habitude, pour ce cours les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se retrouvaient ensemble.

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, Slughorn les fit se mettre par groupe de deux afin de réaliser la potion du jour. Hermione se plaça à côté du blond, Neville étant bizarrement malade ce jour-ci.  
Tandis que tout le monde se mettait en place et installait ses affaires, Hermione observa plus attentivement Drago à sa droite. Le fait de le voir si proche, fit remonter en elle des souvenirs, ceux de cette fameuse nuit à la salle de bain des préfets qu'il valait mieux qu'elle oublie pour l'instant si elle ne voulait pas tout faire rater. Elle se concentra sur son chaudron pour l'instant vide et écouta le professeur Slughorn faire l'introduction de son cours.

Elle faillit sursauter quand le blond lui chuchota :

- « T'as bien appris ton sort, Granger ? »

Hermione n'y fit pas attention et resta immobile à fixer son chaudron. A l'intérieur d'elle, elle bouillonnait. Bien sur, tout dépendrait d'Harry, mais chacun participait et y apportait son rôle. Si elle ne souvenait plus de la formule, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors, tout serait foutu, et le professeur n'aura pas la langue assez déliée que pour parler. Elle se répétait sans cesse silencieusement _« Drink Veritas ! »_.

* * *

Drago sourit face à la tête focalisée sur un point imaginaire situé quelque part dans son chaudron de sa partenaire, et pensa qu'elle avait du s'entraîner toute la nuit à exercer ce sort qui rendait la victime dans un état d'ivresse tout a fait artificiel, mais très pratique pour passer aux aveux.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se préparer à sa propre tâche, qui n'allait pas être facile à réaliser. Son adorable tante lui avait appris tout cela très vite cet été, et ce n'était pas un apprentissage aisé. Mais il était le seul dans l'A.D. à avoir été initié à cette matière, il se devait donc de ne pas échouer.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la classe sombre, le professeur Slughorn parlant toujours sans se rendre compte qu'aucun de ses élèves n'était présent d'esprit.

Il jeta un regard rapide au rouquin qui avait la plus petite fonction que l'on pouvait attribuer, et celui-ci observait Potter avec insistance, attendant son signal. Le signal qui déclencherait tout. Quand le balafré regarda son meilleur ami, ce fut comme dans un film moldu, au ralenti. Le clin d'œil était incroyablement lent, mais la suite alla incroyablement vite.

Weasmoche lança un sort silencieux tout en pointant sa baguette sur les étagères qui supportaient des bocaux contenant un liquide poisseux et des embryons de créatures plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Tout explosa, et Drago leva son bras pour éviter de recevoir des éclats de verre sur la figure, sans même se rendre compte que l'autre bras entourait la jeune fille à coté de lui dans un geste protecteur.

Ce fut la panique totale, et c'est à ce moment là que Neville fit son apparition. Il avait une petite boite dans ses mains, et une drôle de bulle semblait collée sur le bas de son visage, englobant son nez et sa bouche. Il garda la porte ouverte avec son pied, laissant le libre passage aux élèves effrayés de sortir de la pièce (alors que le professeur Slughorn tentait de faire régner le calme dans sa classe), et libéra de la boite un gaz jaunâtre qui se rependit dans les cachots en cinq secondes.

* * *

Hermione se jeta le sort de « Tête-en-bulle » qu'ils avaient tous appris la veille à la réunion de l'A.D. Seuls les membres du groupe firent de même, et regardèrent les autres élèves partir. Neville ferma la porte, et observa son professeur. Celui-ci semblait fou.

Il était debout, chancelant légèrement, le regard vide et un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

- « Parfait ! » cria Harry, qui s'approcha de Slughorn.

Le gaz qui rendait imbécile celui qui l'inhalait avait été dérobé au professeur Rogue il doit y avoir un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, et Hermione était fière de voir que Neville avait été à la hauteur de la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

- « Malefoy, c'est à toi. » déclara le brun.

La jeune fille observa Drago fermer les yeux et vider son esprit. Hermione l'admirait pour cette faculté qu'il avait à faire de la Legilimancie, parce qu'elle en était elle même incapable. Le professeur Slughorn regarda ses élèves avec toujours cet étrange sourire, puis d'un coup, il se figea, crispé. Le blond lui avait fait remonter le temps, il le forçait à se rappeler de cette époque où il avait le jeune Voldemort comme élève. A voir les sourcils froncés de Drago, ca ne devait pas être évident, alors elle tenta de le guider avec les informations qu'Harry lui avait données.

- « C'était au premier semestre, après un dîner que Slughorn avait organisé pour son cercle d'élèves. C'était dans les cachots, et… il est tard. »

Il y eu un moment sans bruit, puis Slughorn gémit. Drago rouvrit les yeux et déclara, tout en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche :

- « Il y est. »

* * *

Il observa Granger, elle l'avait pas mal aidé en l'orientant. L'esprit de son professeur était embrouillé dans ces années là, mais il avait réussit à retrouver le fameux soir.  
La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et soupira, elle avait l'air de détester lever la baguette sur un professeur. Drago sourit, il s'en serait bien occupé, mais seule l'intello de la classe pouvait étudier un tel sort, bien qu'il était conscient que ce n'était pas juste qu'une intello.

- « _Drink Veritas ! _» chuchota-t-elle.

Le professeur eut un hoquet, puis vacilla, et Weasmoche plaça une chaise de justesse derrière lui avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol.

- « A toi de jouer, Harry. » déclara Neville.

Le blond regarda Potter se pencher sur son maître des potions.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe, professeur ? » demanda le balafré.

- « Ho… Hor.. Horcuxe ? C'est un mot difficile à prononcer ! » répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un tel cocktail de sortilèges n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Mais Granger assurait que si, alors il ne douta plus. Elle avait lu quelque part que si l'on combinait trois sorts de confusion, on pourrait obtenir tout ce que l'on veut de la victime. Le tout est de savoir s'y prendre, et Potter n'était pas doué pour le rôle de beau parleur.

- « J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez. C'est une forme de magie noire, n'est ce pas ? »

Slughorn, qui la seconde d'avait était assez hilare, devint d'un coup sombre et grave.

- « Pire que cela, mon petit, bien pire… »

Drago soupira, et le brun se détourna de sa victime pour le regarder :

- « Tu crois mieux faire ? »

- « Qui pourrait mieux faire que toi, tu es l'Elu, n'est ce pas ? » ricana le blond.

Alors que le balafré allait répliquer, Granger pointa du doigt leur professeur. Celui-ci venait de nouveau de changer d'expression : il affichait à présent un air étonné et ravi.

- « L'Elu ? Harry, mon ami, tu vas nous sauver. »

Celui-ci regarda de nouveau Slughorn et lui déclara sérieusement :

- « Oui, mais pour vous sauver, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'est un Horcruxe, professeur. »

Slughorn sembla peureux, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir faire sa révélation, un peu comme s'il en était honteux.

- « Très bien Harry, mais pardonne moi… »

Et c'est ainsi que Potter eu son précieux souvenir ; grâce au gaz sans lequel l'intelligence de Slughorn aurait activé sa méfiance, grâce au sort de la brune, sans lequel la sobriété aurait rendu impossible l'aveu, et grâce à lui, sans quoi ils auraient pu le questionner des heures sans que leur professeur sache de quoi ils parlent, tant l'épisode remontait loin dans sa mémoire.

_**  
Et voila ! Rendez vous la semaine prochaine, et en attendant…  
Laissez-moi vos impressions !**_


	43. La pensine sur Demande

_**Me revoila ! Si si !  
Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce « petit » retard…**_

_**Et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**_

**LA PENSINE SUR DEMANDE**

Les performances de Drago lors de sa mise à l'épreuve avaient légèrement détendu l'atmosphère à la réunion de l'A.D.. Hermione s'en sentait soulagée, pas qu'elle doutait du blond, mais plutôt de la réaction de ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient un peu plus grognons que d'habitude, mais Hermione savait bien que ca leur passerait.

Quelques jours plus tard, la brune faillit rater son tour de ronde, car Harry (qui était partit depuis le début de l'après midi) revint de sa séance avec le professeur Dumbledore seulement après le souper. Il raconta à ses amis l'information que contenait ce précieux souvenir ; le mot « Horcruxe » à lui seul suffisait pour confirmer la théorie du directeur.

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette forme de magie noire, sans doute parce que c'est impossible de se renseigner sur le sujet. Elle était sure que même dans la réserve de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient des ouvrages interdits, rien n'aurait pu expliquer ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Parce qu'aussi non Tom Jedusor, qui était préfet à l'époque (et donc avait accès a la bibliothèque dans son intégralité) n'aurait pas posé la question à Slughorn.

- « Septs Horcruxes ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

- « Oui, s'il n'a pas changé d'avis en faisant le premier, ce qui m'étonnerait. » déclara sombrement Harry.

Hermione grimaça, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. Elle sursauta en lisant l'heure, et se releva précipitamment :

- « Je suis désolée Harry, je dois aller faire mon tour de ronde, mais on en reparlera plus tard. »

La brune s'éclipsa alors de la salle commune, partant dans les couloirs pour faire son devoir de préfète, sans se douter une seule seconde ce qui allait arriver dans la soirée…

* * *

Drago était allongé dans son lit au dessus des couvertures, tout habillé et perdu dans ses pensées, sans même se rendre compte qu'il faisait passer une boite de médicaments a moitié vide d'une main a l'autre.

La bouteille de vin empoisonné qu'il avait dans sa table de nuit ne lui servait plus a grand-chose maintenant, mais il avait décidé de la garder, au cas où si on lui demandait une preuve de son investissement dans sa mission… Car à présent, son inquiétude était qu'on découvre qu'il s'était rallié à Dumbledore.

A cette seule pensée il frissonna, et fit tomber la boite, qui rebondit sur son lit et roula à terre. Alors qu'il la ramassait, il vit dans la poche d'un pantalon qui trainait un objet briller au soleil qui se couchait et illuminait faiblement sa chambre.

Quand il s'aperçut que c'était la fiole contenant le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait donné il y a maintenant quelques jours, il improvisa un plan pour voir Hermione, et seulement elle, car depuis lors, jamais l'occasion de la voir en privé ne s'était présentée.

Il sortit de sa chambre de préfet avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, prêt à aller faire son tour de ronde et découvrir le souvenir de son directeur. Mais au moment de partir de la salle commune, une voix l'interpella :

- « Hey, Drago ! Tu vas où ? »

- « Faire ma ronde, Blaise, comme chaque vendredi soir. » répondit-il sans même s'arrêter de marcher, bien trop impatient de revoir ses yeux noisettes.

- « J'aimerais te parler, mais ca attendra que tu reviennes. »  
Le blond ne fit pas vraiment attention au ton grave qu'avait prit son ami, et répondit avant de monter les marches du passage secret :

- « Ne m'attends pas, ca risque de se prolonger ce soir. »

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione marchait lentement dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités venir vers elle. Elle leva sa baguette et augmenta légèrement son sort « Lumos » afin de mieux voir la personne arriver. Quand elle reconnu la silhouette du blond, elle lui déclara la première chose qui lui vint a l'esprit :

- « Tu ne devrais pas être dans l'aile B ? »

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et continua d'avancer silencieusement. Hermione le vit s'approcher d'elle fort près, tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Cette odeur fraîche et citronnée, bien typique à lui-même. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis se ressaisit :

- « Que veux-tu ? »

- « Arrêtes de poser des questions et suis moi. » lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

Il lui prit doucement la main et l'emmena devant un pan de mur qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne comprenait pas, à quoi jouait-il ?

- « Tu veux une réunion de l'A.D. supplémentaire ? » ironisa-t-elle.

- « Pas vraiment. Ne bouge pas, et laisse moi faire. » lui répondit-il étrangement calme.

Elle le vit faire trois aller retour tout en se concentrant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que malgré la maigreur qu'il avait cette année, il était magnifique sous la lueur des flammes des torches qui éclairaient le couloir.

Quand il stoppa de marcher, une porte apparut et il la fit rentrer dans la pièce.

- « Wow… ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à la salle de l'A.D., les tapisseries étaient rouges, les rideaux noirs, une pensine était au centre, avec un large divan dans un coin. Drago avait totalement transformé la Salle Sur Demande.

* * *

Drago ferma la porte derrière eux, et contourna la brune qui semblait plantée sur place face aux quelques changements effectués. Il eu un petit sourire et se plaça près de la pensine.  
Il sortit de sa poche la fiole au contenu jaune-argenté, et l'agita légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune fille curieuse.

- « C'est un souvenir ? »

- « Oui. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- « Et t'attends quoi de moi ? »

Cette question, bien qu'innocente, frustra un peu le blond.

- « Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on devait le regarder ensemble. »

- « Dumbledore ? »

- « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Il y eu un échange de regards, Drago se sentit transpercé de part en part par la brune, et il eut une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, là maintenant, tout de suite.

Mais elle posa une autre question qui ramena a la réalité le blond.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il a dit que tu pourras m'aider a trouver une solution pour changer le cours des choses, ou je sais pas quoi. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et Drago eut ce reflexe enfantin d'hausser les épaules du genre_ « Je ne sais pas ce que ca signifie, mais puisqu'on est là, autant le faire… »_  
Quand elle sembla avoir prit une décision, Hermione prit la fiole d'entre les mains du jeune homme et versa le souvenir dans la pensine. Avec sa baguette, elle mélangea doucement le liquide, et déclara :

- « A trois. Un… »

- « Deux… » enchaîna Drago, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

- « Trois ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson, tout en plongeant la tête dans la pensine.

_**Et voila ! :)**_

_**Que pensez vous qu'ils vont voir ?**_

_**A jeudi prochain ! **_

_**Xoxo…**_


	44. Prise de conscience

_**Et voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience !**_

Vous allez enfin découvrir ce que renfermait le souvenir de Dumbledore, et c'était bien tenté, « ofo », mais pas de prophétie. Et « Mlle Ganou », c'est exact, il va y avoir quelque chose avec Blaise, mais pas ce que tu penses…

Bonne lecture !

**PRISE DE CONSCIENCE**

Il faisait beau, c'était visiblement la fin de l'été. Dumbledore avait cependant encore ses deux mains valides, ce qui signifiait que ce souvenir remontait d'il y a quelques années, observa Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans le bureau du directeur, une lettre à la main, passa devant les deux adolescents sans les regarder et déclara :

- _« Nous avons la permission pour la jeune Granger. »_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et ignora le regard interrogateur du blond.  
_  
- « Parfait, je vous demanderais de vous occuper de la lettre, pour lui expliquer qu'elle peut prendre tous les cours optionnels de cette année. » _lui répondit-il.__

- « Mais… Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

- « Minerva, nous en avons déjà parlé. Miss Granger est une élève brillante, elle saura s'en servir. »

- « Je n'en doute pas, mais cela engendre tellement de responsabilités… »

- « J'en suis conscient. Il n'empêche qu'il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. »

McGonagall sembla se retenir de ne pas répondre, apparemment la décision était prise et il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse changer cela.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Dumbledore joint ses mains et se mis à réfléchir en silence.  
Silence qui Drago brisa :

- « Il ne nous voit pas ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et déclara, de son air supérieur de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout :

- « Nous sommes dans un souvenir. On ne fait qu'observer la scène, mais je ne … »

Elle interrompit ses explications, voyant le vieil homme leur faire signe d'approcher.

* * *

Drago ne comprenait rien. C'était la première fois qu'il voyageait dans un souvenir, et tout lui semblait réel, mais certains endroit étaient flous ; ce qui trahissait l'illusion.

Mais si Dumbledore ne les voyait pas, pourquoi leur faisait-il signe ? Mais la perspicacité de l'adolescent lui fit comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Il ne les percevait pas, mais il avait apparemment prévu que quelqu'un visiterait ce souvenir.

Ils s'approchèrent du vieil homme, qui sortit de son tiroir un drôle d'objet. Il déclara alors à haute voix, et prononça quelques phrases dignes d'un de ses discours mystérieux et remplis de sous entendus :  
_  
- « Ceci, est dangereux petit objet. Bien utilisé il peut sauver des vies… Il ne faut pas céder à la tentation, ne changer que ce qui est nécessaire, et ne pas se faire voir. »_

Dumbledore sourit à un point imaginaire un peu trop à leur gauche, puis se leva lentement.  
_  
- « Observez. »_

Il plaça le fameux objet, que Drago ne connaissait pas, au dessus de l'armoire vitrée qui contenait les armoiries des quatres maisons de Poudlard.

Il se retourna ensuite vers les adolescents, et déclara :  
_  
- « Et sauvez uniquement ce qui doit être sauvé.»_

Et puis, ce fut le noir le plus complet. La seconde d'après, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Sur Demande, projetés contre le divan.

- « Ouf, heureusement que j'y avais pensé. » déclara-t-il, savourant la douceur du sofa, et par la même occasion, le corps de la brune contre le sien.

* * *

Hermione tressaillit un instant, quand elle se rendit compte de la position qu'ils avaient. Elle se redressa lentement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris du jeune homme, puis s'assit sur le canapé avec le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis ferma les yeux.

- « Le Retourneur de Temps… »

- « Quoi ? » lui demanda Drago.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- « Le Retourneur de Temps ! C'est l'objet que Dumbledore veut qu'on récupère. »

- « C'est donc a ca que ressemble un Retourneur de Temps. Ma mère m'en avait déjà parlé une fois, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. »

Hermione sourit :

- « C'est un objet très rare. »

- « J'ai déjà vu pas mal d'objets rares. » lui rétorqua-t-il.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, prenant un air exaspéré, mais gardait son sourire.

- « Maintenant reste à savoir ce qu'il attend de nous. »

- « Ce n'est pas encore le moment de l'utiliser… Je pense que nous devrions attendre… Une attaque Mangemort ou un truc dans le genre. »

Hermione regarda le blond et soupira.

- « Oui, sans doute. »

- « Y a un truc que je comprends pas… Ok, tu m'as aidé à reconnaitre l'objet, mais j'aurais pu deviner ce que c'était en faisant un minimum de recherches… »

- « Je sais l'utiliser. Je connais les règles, et les conséquences que cela peut engendrer lorsqu'on ne les respecte pas. »

* * *

Drago digéra l'information.

- « Tu sais… l'utiliser ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire… » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Il y eu un moment où aucun d'entre eux ne parla, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. C'était un moment de réflexion, une trêve pour un combat qui les attendait.

- « Ils sont nombreux ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle venait de lui poser une question. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

- « Hum ? »

- « Combien sont-ils ? Les Mangemorts. »

Drago serra légèrement les poings, et détourna son regard de la brune.

- « Le rang des fidèles dont faisait partie mon père doit être de… vingt Mangemorts, tout au plus… Mais il y a des partisans un peu partout, au moins trois cents… »

Il devina facilement l'expression horrifiée de la Gryffondor, mais lorsqu'il eut le courage de la regarder à nouveau, il se rendit compte qu'il était loin de la vérité. Elle regardait son médaillon à l'initiale des Malefoy, la main légèrement tremblante.  
Aucune trace de peur, juste de la tristesse, mais l'instant d'après, elle arborait une expression de courage.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le blond passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, l'attirant légèrement à lui, voulant effacer la peine qu'il avait vu passer dans ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux.

Il fut surprit de sentir que la brune se laissa aller contre lui, et une explosion de sentiments nouveaux éclata dans sa poitrine, et pour être plus précis, ce fut dans son cœur qu'un changement s'effectua.

_**Si c'est pas mignon tout ca… J'en suis toute guimauve !**_

_**Hum… voila, c'est tout pour cette semaine !**_

_**A jeudi prochain ! Et n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos réactions.**_

_**Xoxo**_


	45. Décision

_**Désolée pour jeudi dernier…**_

_**Voici à présent un chapitre assez important pour Drago, un peu moins pour Hermione.  
A vous de voir ! :)**_

Bonne lecture !

**DECISION**

Quand Hermione mis un pied dans la salle commune, ses meilleurs amis lui servirent un jus de citrouille et ils recommencèrent à parler des Horcruxes pendant tout le reste de la nuit.  
Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, qu'Hermione alla se coucher, après avoir parlé à son tour de l'étrange souvenir confié à Drago. Ses amis firent la grimace rien qu'à la savoir seule avec le blond, mais elle ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de riposter, leur demandant plutôt leur avis sur le Retourneur de Temps.

Elle se réveilla donc en fin de matinée, et tout en s'habillant, elle s'observa dans son grand miroir. Le reflet du médaillon atteignit son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est dans les temps les plus durs que les gens se rapprochent.  
Il n'y avait à présent plus aucun doute pour la jeune fille que le jeune Mangemort faisait bel et bien partie de son camp.

L'idée de la confrontation avec les mages noirs lui traversa furtivement l'esprit, mais elle ne voulu pas y penser, à présent elle voulait profiter pleinement de la vie. De ce qu'il lui restait. Il serait toujours temps de se battre après.

La fin de l'année s'approchait à grand pas, ce qui signifiait bien sur que les examens aussi, mais avant il y avait le Bal de Pâques. Hermione ne s'était pas fixé un nouvel ordre de priorités, elle continuait d'étudier le week-end, mais elle avait décidé de consacrer un peu de temps au choix d'une robe dans un des magasins de Pré-au-Lard.

Depuis l'édition de Noël, lorsqu'elle était en quatrième année, la coutume du Bal avait reprit au sein de Poudlard. Cette année il se déroulerait juste avant les vacances de Pâques.

* * *

Drago grogna, quand Blaise vint le reveiller, le lendemain de sa soirée avec Hermione.

- « Dégage-ou-tu-connaitras-l'effet-doloris… » avait-il commencé à grommeler à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci le coupa dans ses menaces :

- « Il faut qu'on parle. »

D'habitude, Drago l'aurait envoyé se faire voir, mais le ton qu'il venait d'employer l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier le visage grave qu'avait son ami. Il était effectivement sérieux.

Le blond se releva d'un coup dans son lit et lui répondit :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il imagina sa mère, morte, une idée totalement hors de propos, mais incontrôlable.

- « Tu le sais bien. Arrêtes de me mentir. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il aurait pu être soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était rien arrivé à sa mère, mais l'inquiétude le reprit face au visage sévère de Blaise.

- « Non je ne sais pas ! Tu ne veux pas me dire quoi, et bien… »

Mais Blaise l'interrompit et cria, tout en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit :

- « C'est de ca dont je te parle ! Tu vas arrêter ca tout de suite ! »

Drago regarda le tiroir en question, il y avait plusieurs boites de médicaments, toutes vides.

- « Elles sont vides, au cas où si tu n'avais pas remarqué. Et c'était pour ma jambe cassée. »

- « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu vas te faire soigner. »

* * *

- « Non, je ne crois pas… » lâcha Hermione.

Elle était à son sixième essayage de robes, et la couleur orange ne lui allait pas du tout.

- « Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas y aller toute nue ! » s'exaspéra Ginny.

- « Il me faut une robe, mais pas n'importe laquelle. » lui répondit-elle.

Elle était consciente qu'elle montrait à son amie des preuves évidentes qui signifiaient qu'elle voulait plaire. Cependant, et c'est une des choses qu'elle appréciait beaucoup chez la jeune  
fille, elle ne posait pas de questions, et restait discrète.

Elles passèrent dans un pub pour boire un café-caramel-vanille, spécialité de la maison.

La brune n'était pas très douée pour les conversations typiquement féminines, car elle y avait toujours peu participé, jusgeant que les garcons et l'esthétique n'était que secondaire. A présent, depuis que le blond l'avait serré dans ses bras comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, elle avait changé d'avis sur la question.

- « Tu sais déjà avec qui tu vas y aller ? » demanda Hermione à Ginny au sujet du Bal.

- « Hé bien… J'ai reçu quelques invitations, mais je les ai refusées. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- « Celui avec qui j'aimerais y aller ne me l'a pas encore demandé. »

- « Ca me rappelle moi quand j'étais en quatrième année. Un lent, ton frère… »

Alors qu'elles discutaient tranquillement, Hermione vit au travers la vitrine, de l'autre coté de la rue, un magasin de robes qu'elles n'avaient pas encore fait.

Et justement, dans la vitrine, se trouvait la robe parfaite.

* * *

- « C'est simple, si tu vas pas voir Mme Pomfresh, je mets au courant Granger. »

Drago serra les poings et ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- « Essayes, pour voir. Si tu dis un seul mot à quiconque, je… »

- « Tu quoi, hein ? Sérieusement, tu vas me tuer ? Vas-y, te gène pas. »

Etrangement, cette scène rappela à Drago un souvenir d'enfance qu'il avait avec Blaise : celui-ci criait à tue-tête ; « _J'ai pas peur ! J'ai pas peur !_ » devant ses menaces assez peu convaincantes pour qu'il taise un secret d'enfant. Il fit alors une autre tentative, sachant que la première était inutile.

- « Blaise, je ne peux pas aller voir la vieille. Elle m'enfermerait à l'infirmerie jusqu'au bout de l'année et toi mieux que personne sait que je ne peux pas m'offrir ce luxe ! »

- « Et moi mieux que personne sait ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment. Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries, tu vas mourir, alors… »

- « Et tu t'es demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi je prenais ces médicaments inutiles ? »

Il y eu un blanc, où les deux adolescents se défiaient du regard. Puis Drago reprit :

- « Sais tu seulement ce que c'est d'avoir une mission ? De devoir tuer quelqu'un ? »

- « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… et… »

- « J'ai changé de camp. Et je pensais que ca allait être plus facile. Mais je me suis trompé. Parce que maintenant, si quelqu'un le découvre… »

Drago ne regardait même plus Blaise, qui tentait de digérer toutes ces informations.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait décidé de briser sa dépendance, sans se douter à quel point cela allait être difficile.

Mais le rêve qu'il venait de faire, un rêve plein d'espoir, avec un avenir prospère et une belle brune, lui donna plus de courage que n'importe quoi d'autre, car c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se voyait dans un avenir tout en étant vivant, et heureux.

_**Hihi, Hermione aide Drago sans même sans rendre compte :)**_

A jeudi prochain, chères lectrices, et laissez moi votre avis en attendant ^^

_**Xoxo**_


End file.
